Bam's Sweet 666
by ChaingangDiva
Summary: Bam Margera is in love with Raab Himself's sister Rebecca, and has been for a long time. Rebecca is returning from one of the finest music programmes in Italy. What will happen between Bam and Rebecca when she returns to the USA?
1. Prologue

Information

This is how the story is going to start. Your name's Rebecca. But everyone calls you either Bean or Bea. You hate Rebecca. You don't have a middle name for some reason though. Your pretty tall, around 5ft 7. You have long blonde hair. You have really pretty blue eyes and a pretty nice body. You have a heartagram on your lower back and the same heart that Ville has on his wrist on yours. Your Raab's sister, younger by a year. You moved into Castle Bam the same time he did. Then about 2 years later, you moved out to attend a musical program in Italy. You finished the program on a very high note, and plan on doing something with your music later on in life. You like HIM, Cradle Of Filth, CKY, Slayer and a lot of other bands, but those are your favourite. You skate, not very well, but you picked up a few things from Bam and the crew when you were home. You'd had a crush on Bam for the longest time before you moved to Italy. He had too, but neither of you knew you'd liked each other.

The story is going to start the day before you are going to leave Rome. Your going back home to see Raab, and your gonna be staying at Bam's place for a little while, until you get enough money to get a place of your own. Your father had died in an accident when both of you were younger, and your mother had ran off, not wanting to be charged with anything. She didn't do anything, but she was still in fear. She left you with a family friend, April. That's how Raab got to become such good friends with Bam, and that's how you did too. You'd been seeing a guy in Italy called, Lee, but you'd broken it off before you left. You weren't feeling close enough to him to keep a long distance relationship going, and he felt the same. You two decided to remain close friends though.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You had just walked out of your last class of the day and was planning to head back to your room and change ready to go out that, after all it was your last night in Rome. On your way back to your room you bumped into your boyfriend Lee, he grabbed you and pulled you into a kiss. You felt as if you were in heaven. He stopped and asked you what you were planning for that night. You told him and he said that he wanted you to stay in as he had something to tell you. You grinned and whispered in his ear "I promised the girls, I've got something to tell you as well" You kissed him and said "I've got to go and get ready the girls are taking me out for the night to say goodbye. I love you. I'll come and see you before I go out I promise" You walked away smiling to yourself but in the back of your mind you knew that it wouldn't last for long. You got back to your room to find all your mates waiting for you, changed and ready to go out. They we yelling at you to hurry as they had a heavy nights drinking ahead of them. You rushed and got ready in 10 minutes flat, but on your way out the door you remembered what you had said to Lee, so you told your mates to go onto the bar and get you a drink in and you'd catch them up. You walked off towards Lee's room trying to smile but failing. You knocked on the door and hear running footsteps just before it was ripped open.

Lee was standing there staring at you, you smiled at him as he grabbed your hand and pulled you into the room. He tried to hold you close but you pushed him away, and said that you wanted to talk to him but you didn't have much time. "Lee you know I'm going back to Westchester, well this is hard for me but I think we should break up. I don't think a long distance relationship will work. Do you understand?" You looked into his eyes and wished he say something, then he whispered "yeah, I understand. Your right Bea it wouldn't work." You felt relived and went to the door, just as you were about to walk out, you felt Lee behind you, he placed his hand on your shoulder and you turned around. He pulled you into his arms and kissed you. It felt strange but you wished you didn't have to go, you wanted to stay with him all night, but you knew the girls were waiting for you, so slowly you pulled away and walked out the door.

The girls were waiting and they weren't interested when you said you just wanted to go back to the room and get some sleep. You moved from bar to bar and finally you forgot about Lee and started to enjoy yourself, the rest of the night went by in a kind of blurred fashion. You woke up several hours later and looked for a clock, when you found it, it read 8:30am you only had 2 hours to have a shower, get changed, make sure everything was packed and grab some breakfast. You got up and noticed some of your friends had left cards for you and others notes and presents. You decided to open them all to see what they said, as you read them you started to cry and realised how much you were going to miss them. You decided to leave breakfast as you weren't very hungry anyway and went for a shower. You took your time but not too long. You knew you would be able to leave in peace as everyone was out for the day.

You flopped back on your bed. All of your stuff was packed and you were awaiting your taxi to take you to the airport. You'd decided to leave in the middle of the day so you wouldn't have to say good-bye to all of your friends. You already did that last night. But the hardest part of moving back to Westchester was breaking things off with Lee. You had been with him for the longest time, and had been friends with him since you'd moved to Rome. But you just weren't feeling things with him enough to try and keep a long distance relationship up. You still wanted to remain friends though. A loud blaring horn pulled you out of your thoughts of Lee. You sat bolt-upright and blinked. The sound was your taxi driver becoming impatient. You grabbed your bags and ran downstairs. You flung your stuff into the backseat and jumped in. 3/4th's of the way to the airport, your mobile started ringing. "Hello, RAAB! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" You yelled into the phone, practically killing your brother's ears. "It's nice to hear from you too Bean. But what time will your flight be in? Everyone really wants to see you." You did some very quick figuring out. "Umm...around 11:30pm Westchester time." You talked with Raab for a few more minutes before hanging up. You were just outside the airport.

You paid the driver, grabbed your luggage and stepped out of the cab. "Good bye Rome!" You yelled before entering the terminal. You checked in your bags and walked slowly to your gate. You missed all of your friends already, but knew you just had to get out of Rome. The boarding call for your plane came on the loudspeaker and you stood up. You walked slowly towards the plane. You knew that by getting on that plane, you were basically crushing all chances of your musical career. You had just quit arguably the finest musical programs in the Mediterranean. But, you had your reasons. You walked blindly towards the plane, feeling as if your knees were going to give out as you were walking up the steps. You sat down in your seat and pulled out a notebook. You'd been keeping notes on all of the stuff you'd learned since you got to Rome. You reread the whole thing, cover to cover, during the flight. You made one last entry as you were nearing home.

_Today concludes my final day in Rome. I've been studying hard for the past two years...And now I've nothing to show for it...Damn money. Well, the plane's due to touch down momentarily so I shall go. I love you Rome. Oh my gosh, what the…It's bam! My Bam! I know it is! I can see a little red dot in the parking lot that resemble the hummer. Best wishes._

You closed the book and put it and your pen in your bag. The plane touched down a few moments later. You were one of the last ones off the plane. Immediately after stepping off the plane, you could hear Rake yelling about something. You walked slowly off the plane and looked around for Raab. Someone snaked their hands around your waist from behind. You turned around and found you were face-to-face with Bam. You threw your arms around his neck, "BAM, I'VE MISSED YOU!" You kissed him on the cheek. He let you go as the rest of the crew surrounded you. You hugged everyone. "Let's go bitches!" You yelled, turning towards the baggage claim. "She got hot since she left...I mean, she was always hot but now she takes it to a whole new level," Bam whispered to Raab. Raab said nothing since Bam was talking about his sister. You all made it to where your stuff was and you pulled it off the conveyer belt. "Guess what," Bam said once you'd grabbed all your bags. "Hmn?" "We...kinda...turned your old room...into a skate ramp." You nearly cholked Bam. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKIN' SHITTING ME!" You yelled, he looked as if to say no-I'm-not-shitting-you, you looked at him for a moment then, smack right in the middle of the airport. Bam shook his head helplessly. "You can stay in my room until we can fix one of the other rooms for you. 3 days tops," he said meekly. You let go of the collar on his shirt and sighed. "Whatever." Everyone grabbed one of your bags and you followed them to the hummer.

People were looking at all of you funny the whole way out. You flipped off one girl that flat out called you a slut for no reason. "Ex-girlfriend," Bam later explained. You sighed again, people were always making the assumption that you and Bam were together. You secretly would love to be Bam's girl, but you knew that was next to impossible. There was a certain spark between the two of you, but neither of you'd said anything before, so why start now? Strangely, you were just off a plane from Rome and you were already concerned with finding love. You wanted to smack yourself sometimes. By now, you'd made it to the hummer. "Bea's sitting upfront with me!" Bam announced, shoving Rake in the back. You climbed up next to Bam. "So tell us everything," Bam said. "Later...I'll have to explain it all later," you said sadly. You didn't really want to tell everyone, but you'd have to eventually. Bam shrugged and cranked up the radio. He had his HIM cd in. You sang along with everyone most of the way home. But, before you got home, you fell asleep from plum tiredness. Bam noticed, but didn't say anything. He just kept driving, but made sure not to hit any hard bumps that would wake you.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bam rounded the bend near the house. He pulled into the winding driveway. Raab shot up from the backseat. "Are we there?" he practically screamed. Bam shushed him, "she's sleeping dumbass." Raab peeked around the seat to see you asleep. The guys piled out and grabbed your stuff. "I'll get her up. I gotta get some shit outta the glove box anyway," Bam told Raab before Raab went inside. Bam opened your door slowly. You were leaning against it and almost fell out. Bam caught you. He pulled you out all the way and kicked the door shut quietly. He carried you upstairs. He didn't know what to do with you since your room was now a mini ramp, so he took you into his room. He laid you down on his bed and left to get changed. You awoke as you heard the bathroom door slam. You sat up, frightened. At first, you were confused. Just where the hell were you? You looked around and realised that you were in Bam's room. You hadn't been in there in for ages. You laid back down, if he wanted his room back he'd have to move you. You fell asleep after kicking your shoes off. Bam came back and found you still asleep. He picked you up and pulled his blankets around you. "Guess I'm crashin' on the floor tonight," he said, grabbing a pillow and a blanket.

~History Lesson~ When you were in Rome, there was a group of girls that didn't like you very much. You didn't do anything to them, but you figured it was about your dating Lee. Your old boyfriend, Chris, was pretty abusive. He never did much to you before you ran into these girls. You dumped him a while later because he was beginning to abuse you. He understood or so he said. One night while you were asleep in your dorm, he snuck in and started beating you. You had no idea what was going on and were too scared to call for help. You were alone that night because your friends were all out at a concert. He left after about an hour, just before trying to rape you. You knew the group of girls was behind it but you didn't say anything to them. When you were asked about the incident, you totally denied everything. Not wanting to risk pissing Chris off again. You never did see him again, but you were often having nightmares about that night.

You had the reoccurring dream again. But this time, it took place at Castle Bam. Chris had found you and was beating you again. No one was around to save you. You screamed and screamed, but no one came to your rescue. At the end, just before you died, you felt someone sit next to you in the bed. You jumped up and curled against the wall in fear. You were now wide awake and shaking. You saw someone sitting at the foot of the bed, just as scared as you were. You whimpered. They crawled closer and held out their hand, much like you would to a strange dog. They moved into the light and you saw it was Bam. You crawled closer to him sheepishly. He pulled you into his lap. "What was that all about?" he asked soothingly. You didn't reply, but just sat in his arms, clinging to him for dear life. He rubbed your back in a soothing manner. He kissed the top of your head after about an hour. He then laid you back down and pulled the blankets around you. "You'll be alright. I'm just on the floor," he said, gesturing towards his make shift bed. Just before he sank to the floor, you grabbed his arm. "Bam no!" you said helplessly. "Stay up here with me. If you don't mind?" He smiled, "sure." He crawled under the covers next to you and wrapped his arm around you. You scooted closer to him and laid your head on his chest. You felt safe that night, as if Chris somehow couldn't get to you no matter how hard he tried. It then hit you, you wanted to tell Bam about Chris. Badly. You woke up in the middle of the night, Bam was asleep next to you. You shook him gently. His eyes fluttered open. "Something wrong sweetie," he asked innocently. You nodded your head. "The dream...earlier.." You began, "it was about this guy Chris. My ex-boyfriend. He snuck into my room one night back in Rome and beat me. He was about to rape me, but he got scared and left in a hurry. I think a group of girls that didn't like me was behind the whole thing, but I never found out. Anytime someone would ask me about it, I'd just deny that it ever happened. I'd tell them that Chris was just making it up to boost his reputation. I never saw him again after that night. I was alone by myself because my room mates were at a concert. I didn't go because I didn't like the band. I didn't scream for help, and I never told anyone. Your the first person I've ever told this Bam." His eyes seemed to gloss over. "Bea...I'm so sorry," he said softly. You buried your head in his chest. You'd known Bam for a very long time, and you knew he meant that. He put his hand on the back of your head and held you close to him. You eventually fell asleep in Bam's arms. Chris didn't come back that night...Thank God.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You woke up in Bam's arms. He was watching you sleep. "Did you sleep okay?" he asked you kindly. You smiled up at him," yeah. Thanks." He sat up, bringing you up with him. "I'm so sorry Bam. Shit. I haven't even been here a whole day and I'm already fuckin' things up." He took your head in his hands gently, "Shut your mouth. You didn't do anything. If I wanted to, I could of just left you sleep on the couch or outside for that matter. And I could of just left you to deal with your own dream. And believe me baby, I've done it." You smiled slightly. "K, let's go downstairs. I'm hungry," Bam said, getting out of bed slowly. You followed him. He walked slowly down to the pirate bar. You were close behind him and he slid his hand into yours. You didn't mind, he was just being friendly that's all. Rite? You got to the kitchen to find the whole crew already there. Rake's eyes went from you to Bam to your hands. Bam looked down too and pulls his back quickly. He blushed slightly. Raab came over to you. "How did you sleep with Bam?" You elbowed him in the stomach, "just fine." The guys quickly lost interest in picking on you. "We'll have your room fixed in no time," Rake said during breakfast. Bam's head shot up, "Yeah. This is the Margera household, it'll be done in a few years. I ain't hopping to nothing. She's fine in my room." "Don't be fucking my sister yet please Bam!" Raab said, practically begging.

Most of the time he'd be joking about something like that, But this time he seemed serious. "What if I wanna fuck him?" you shot back. Raab looked stunned. "Are you on crack?" You shook your head, "so what if I am?" Bam stood up next to you, "yeah! So what if she is? I mean...uh...What's wrong with wanting to fuck me?" The guys just burst out laughing. "Your kinda slow in the morning Mr. Margera," you said between laughs. "He he he, aren't you funny." Bam said mockingly. You nodded your head again, "as a matter of fact, I am." Bam sat back down and breakfast continued normally. Well, normally for the Margera household. You finished your breakfast and took your plate to the kitchen. You set it in the sink. "Hey Bam," you said as he came into the kitchen with a few peoples' dishes. "Where's Ape?" He dropped the dishes in the sink splashing you with soapy water. "Work. She leaves pretty early." You grabbed a dish towel and dried yourself off. Bam sat on the counter and watched.

"Thank's Bam. I just needed a shower so bad." He grinned, "I always know just when I'm needed." You coughed sarcastically. The guys came running in the kitchen. Dico ran to far and slid across the water. He landed smack on his ass. You were almost crying with laughter. "Were gonna play a game!" Dico said, still on the floor. It was only 11 in the morning, and you were no where near ready for one of their stupid games. "TO THE PIRATE BAR!" Bam yelled, running downstairs. Everyone, including Dico, followed. But this time, Dico walked rather than ran. You all sat around the bar. Raab stood in the middle of the floor. "Let's play truth or dare." You looked at him like he was a loony toon. "What the hell's so fun about that friggin' 6th grade game?" He smiled, "we never get to play it when were DRUNK." As he said drunk, Dunn unveiled around a hundred bottles of beer. He passed them around. "Great. Truth or Dare and drinks. Gee this is fun," you say, still sarcastically. Raab slung his arm over your shoulder, "what's wrong?" You shrugged, "nothing. I'm just kinda tired that's all." Raab's face brightened, "from staying up all night and fucking Bam huh?" You shoved Raab off of you and ran to where Bam was standing. You threw yourself at him and winked. He followed along and grabbed one of your thighs. He wrapped your leg around him and kissed him gently. Raab pulled you back from Bam. You and Bam started laughing. "I didn't fuck Bam, and we didn't exactly try either," you say, still laughing slightly. Bam agreed. "But it would still been fun," he added. You agreed to that too. "OK BITCHES, GAME ON!" Raab said, sitting back down in your little group. The game went on all day with stunts ranging from kiss Rake's ass to strip tease. You guys didn't stop for dinner, but just ordered a pizza.

You only ate between dares. It was Raab's turn. "Bean, truth or dare?" "Dare bitch," "Make out with Bam for 2 minutes" Bam put his drink down. You shot Raab a look. If you were gonna make out with Bam, you didn't wanna do it on a dare. You made your way over to where Bam was sitting. Before you could perch yourself on his lap, he pushed you back into a stool of your own. He pinned your back to the island and set himself on top of you. He pressed his lips to yours roughly. His tongue grazed your lips, begging for an entrance. You let it in. His tongue explored ever square inch of your mouth. When the two minutes were up, Raab called time. Neither you nor Bam pulled away. This went on for nearly 10 minutes. Finally, Rake ended it by dropping an ice cube down Bam's jeans. He screeched and jumped out of your lap. You smiled and sat up. By then, your hair was sticking up every which way. You pulled it up into a messy bun. The ice cube flew out of Bam's pant leg, but he was still trying to get it out. You got off of your stool and kicked it towards his foot. There was no way you were picking it up. Bam sighed in relief and took his stool back. He winked at you. Dunn had since taken your stool. Bam patted his lap and you perched yourself on him. He wrapped his arm around your waist and you laid your head on his shoulder. You weren't sure if it was just because you were both slightly drunk, but you kinda found yourself starting to like Bam. "Look how cute they are together," Dunn said, pointing at you and Bam. You blushed. Bam nuzzled the top of your head with his own. "They do," the rest of the crew agreed. You looked up at Bam and he looked back at you. He stared deeply into your blue eyes. "You have beautiful eyes Bea," he said after a moment. You felt almost lost in his gaze. He put his hand to your cheek and tilted your head towards his. He leaned in and kissed you tenderly. This time though, it wasn't a dare. You heard the guys leave the room quietly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bam pulled back after a few moments of sheer bliss on your part. "I'm... I'm so sorry," he said quickly. He ran out of the pirate bar. You stayed sitting on your stool, stunned. A few moments after his footsteps couldn't be heard, his door slammed shut. You ran up the stairs and through the living room. Raab was sitting on the couch. He winked at you. "Raab. Not now," you said, running up the stairs 2 at a time towards Bam's room. You ran through the loft and stood outside his door. You were panting heavily by then. You leaned up against the thresh hold by the door. The oxygen you were gasping for filled your lungs quickly. After a moment, you banged slightly on his door. He ignored you. "Bam! Open the door!" You began to hit his door harder. He still ignored you. You finally grew angry and stormed off towards Dunn's room. He was lying on the bed when you barged in. You ignored the freaked out look he gave you as you tore through his top drawer. Socks went flying over your shoulder. You found what you were looking for in the back right corner of the drawer. It was a small screwdriver. You took it and slammed Dunn's door behind you. You made your way back to Bam's room and forced the object in the lock. You moved it around for a few minutes until you heard a small click. You retracted the screwdriver and turned the knob. It turned easily.

You pushed the door, but it didn't move. "It's locked from the inside," a small voice said from the other side. You sighed and slid down the door. Bam was being his usual stubborn self. You left after a moment, hatching another brilliant idea. You went to the back yard and grabbed the ladder Glomb had left there a few days ago. You took it to the roof that Bam's window overlooked. You leaned it up against the gutter and climbed it gingerly. You hated height's terribly, but wanted to talk to Bam. "The things I do for you Brandon Margera." you grumbled as you ascended the ladder. You made it to the top and crawled onto the roof. It wasn't very steep so you could walk easily. His blinds were closed. "Of course," you grumbled, nearing the window. You tapped on it gently. You heard Bam's footsteps as he neared the window. He drew back the curtains and stared at you dumbly. "Are you gonna open it or what?" you yell, pointing to the window's lock. He turned it slowly. You watched as he lifted the window as if in a trance. His eyes never once left you. He held out his hand and you placed your own in his. He pulled you in the window. "What the hell were you doing on my roof?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

You shrugged. He took you by the arm and sat you on the bed. "Bean. Oh god, I'm still calling you that from when we were little. You probably hate that by now huh?" You shook your head, "naww, it don't bother me." Bam smiled. "Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for kissing you. I don't know what happened. I'm not drunk. Well, not as much as I usually am. I could lie and tell you it didn't mean anything. But it did. Well, to me anyway." He looked down and avoided your eyes. "Bam," you say, lifting his head to meet yours. "It's alright." His face brightened a little. "I know things are gonna be weird now, I'm trying not to like you because it'd be weird. You know? If we broke up or whatever. Us living together and everything..." He trailed off. You sighed. You'd felt a slight connection to Bam since you'd arrived. You didn't say anything though. "Bea, you can't tell me your not feeling something too," he said, looking straight into your blue eyes. You looked away. He grinned again, "you do! You really do!" You blushed. Bam hugged you. "So you admit it rite?" You nodded, "yeah. I guess I do." He leaned in to kiss you again. Raab burst in a few moments later. "I CAUGHT YOU!" He yelled, causing you and Bam to both jump. "Hey, how'd he get in? When I tried the door wouldn't budge for shit!" You say, gesturing towards your brother. Bam smiled, "I was sitting in front of the door dipshit." You hit him playfully. "Have you told her yet Bam? Jesus Christ Bean, he's liked you for the longest time. That's why he was so stoked for you to come back. Hence the mini ramp in your room. When he heard there was a possibility that you were coming home he built it that night. We all asked him why, but he lied and said so he could practice 24/7." You looked at Bam for verification of Raab's story.

Bam nodded. "Aww, Bami loves me," you say, putting your head on his shoulder. "And yes Raab, for your info. I did tell her." Bam stuck his tongue out at him. Raab ran over and sat on your lap. He kissed your cheek sloppily. "But she's all mine bitch!" You pushed Raab onto the floor, "when hell freezes over." He flopped on the floor and rolled over. He put his head to the floor, "feel's cold to me." You and Bam looked at him. "Dude, that didn't even make sense." Raab shrugged, "it seemed funny in my head." You rolled your eyes and kicked at him. "Yeah, so did filling the bathtub up with jell-o..." Raab got up and left. "He didn't even have something half assed to say before he left," Bam said, pointing towards the door. You laughed. Bam laid back, "it feels good to get that out." You laid next to him and put your head on his chest. He stroked your hair gently. The door pushed open again. Bam sighed but didn't get up. "Aww," you heard a kind voice say. You sat up to see April putting one of Bam's shirts in his closet. Bam sat up, rolling his eyes. "Can't I ever get one fucking minute of peace in this house hold?" She shook her head. "Not unless you ship out Rake and Dico." She moved, letting the sock sail into the closet. "That'll be in there rotting for eternity," she said to you. Bam slung his arm over your shoulder. "So I see you've gotten kinda friendly to Raab's sister," Ape said, on her way out. Bam sighed loudly this time. "Yes mother...Yes I have! Do you want me to tell the whole fuckin' house!" She shrugged just as she was leaving the room, "they'll find out eventually." Bam sighed exasperatedly. "Well, you heard the lady. Let's go tell the whole house," Bam said, grabbing you by the arm. He pulled you out of his room and you stood in the loft. "YO SHITBRICKS! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" The crew assembled below the loft rather quickly. "APE WANTED ME TO TELL THE WHOLE FUCKIN' HOUSE THAT ME AND BEA ARE TOGETHER! SO NOW THAT YOU ALL KNOW, KISS MY ASS!" Bam turned abruptly and walked to his room. He got half way there, spun on his heels and returned. "Forgot something," he mumbled, grabbing you by the wrist. He took you back to his room with him. By the time you got there, you were laughing hysterically.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You flopped backwards on his bed. He sat next to you. "That was the most fucked up way I've ever told a girl I liked her," he laughed. You sat up with him. "It was kinda cute I thought." Bam blushed a little. "Hey," he said, grabbing your hand, "I got this fucking banquet to go to next week for Element. Wanna go with me?" You smiled, "sure." Bam jumped off of the bed, pulling you with him. "What the hell are you doing?" you yell at him, following behind him, as if you had a choice. He ignored you and ran down the stairs. He pulled you through the living room and down to the pirate bar. He let go of your wrist, sending you flying into the bar. He didn't turn back, but slid across the bar and landed on the other side. "Bam! What on Earth are you doing?" He turned to look at you, "you know. I'm not actually all that sure." Just as the words rolled off his lips, his face lit up. "WERE GOING SWIMMING!" He jumped over the bar again and grabbed you. He flung you over his shoulder and went running towards the pool. "BAM NO! I DON'T HAVE MY SWIMSUIT ON!" You pounded on his back, but without avail. He stopped literally 2cm from the edge of the pool. "So," he said in a funny voice, "you don't wanna go for a swim?" He brought you over his shoulder so your face was level with his. You shook your head. "TOO BAD!" He pushed you in the pool. You hit the water on your back and sank to the bottom slowly.

He'd pay for that one. As you were rising towards the top, you hatched an idea. You let yourself sink back to the bottom of the pool. You laid on your tummy and pretended to be dead on the floor of the pool. Back above the surface, Bam was beginning to worry. "Shit," he muttered, taking off his shirt. "She shouldn't have been down there that long." He jumped in after you, but not before kicking his precious shoes off. He swam to where you were lying, 4 seconds away from laughing hysterically. He scooped you up and pulled you towards the surface. You were both gasping for air when you started laughing. Bam took your head in his hands. "What the hell's so funny?" he asked in a psychiatrist like voice. You pulled your head from his hands. "The fact that I was sitting down there waiting for you to freak and come get me," you laughed. Bam rolled his eyes. "I was on the high school swim team. I can hold my breath for a while Bam." By this time, he was laughing too. He hugged you. "You know what? I seriously thought I killed you," he said, looking deeply into your blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed you gently. After not even a minute, you heard the back door slide open and a few people run across the deck screaming.

You pulled away from Bam just in time to see your brother hit the water in just his boxers. You shrieked and hid behind Bam. Raab surfaced and looked around. "Where'd Bean go?" Bam pointed over his shoulder. "Raab," you yelled over Bam's shoulder. "Please put your pants back on." You heard a splash behind you. You whirled around but didn't see anyone. You shrugged and turned back to Raab. He was doing the backstroke or trying to rather. Someone wrapped their warm arms around your wet body. You tried to wiggle away, but it was practically useless. Whoever was holding you was doing a pretty good job. You turned your head around to see it was Ryan. You smiled. You'd always thought of Ryan as more than your brother's friend. He was always the one that stood up for you when you were little. When you picked teams, Dunn and Bam were leaders. Bam would pick Raab first and Ryan would always make sure you were the first one he picked. Both of you'd been told that you should go out, but you just couldn't picture yourself with Ryan.

He let you go then climbed out of the pool. You swam towards the ladder as well. Just as you were getting out, you felt someone grab the leg of your pants. You shook your leg, trying to free it from their grasp. It was useless. Whoever had your leg wasn't letting go. You whirled around to see Dico yank the leg of your pants off. You stood there, flabbergasted as he swam away with the leg of your pants. You got out, still speechless. He'd just managed to take almost the whole leg off of your pants, but leave the rest. Bam came over to you. "Dear, your kinda missing something," he said, pointing towards your leg. You gave him a look. "No shit Sherlock." You turned to leave and Bam followed you. "You know Ape's not gonna let us in the house all wet rite?" You sighed and flopped down on a flower box. "So how are we gonna get dry?" Bam's face lit up for a second time that morning. "I'm really starting to hate that look Bam," you groaned. He grabbed your hand and took off running across the back yard with you. He dragged you the whole way. "I WAS ON SWIM TEAM NOT TRACK!" you yelled, panting behind him. He never once slowed down, but continued to drag you. The guys eventually followed, but much slower. They ran then jogged, like old grannies to be exact.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bam stopped in front of the tree top casino. "Fast Eddies," he said grinning. "This is your idea," you asked, slightly laughing. He nodded his head. This made his wild hair fall in his face. "Bam," you muttered, brushing it out of his eyes. "You'd look so much better if you'd keep that mop out of your face. I like to be able to see your eyes." He turned to you, "oh really?" You didn't have time to reply before he pressed his wet body against yours. He walked you backwards into a tree. He leaned in and kissed you passionately. His tongue brushed your bottom lip, crying to be let in. You gave in and let his tongue explore your mouth. Your kiss was interrupted by the guys approaching. "YOU BROUGHT US ALL THE WAY BACK THERE SO WE COULD WATCH YOU TWO MAKE OUT!" Raab yelled, causing Bam to pull back from you. He sighed and took you by the wrist. He led everyone up the ladder to the casino. He made his way to the hog tie zip line. "This is your idea Mr. genius," Rake scoffed. Bam grabbed him and shoved him towards it. "YOUR FIRST DICKHEAD!" he yelled, pushing Rake down the line. Rake screeched as he hit the bush at the bottom. Bam grabbed the thing again and wrapped his arm around your waist. You wriggled and tried to get out of his grasp, but it was worthless. You slowly felt the ground leave your feet. Then, you felt as if you were really flying. Why? Because you were. Bam had let go of the rope and you were both falling towards the ground. You said nothing, but floated helplessly towards the earth below. You hit it with a cruel thud, and felt pain rip through your upper arm.

You hadn't landed on it, but rolled over on it then back to your back again. Bam had landed before you and watched you fall helplessly. After a moment, you felt him brush against your shoulders. Your eyes fluttered open and Bam was hovering over you. You saw the rest of the guys scrambling down from the tree and running over to the two of you. They noticed you were both okay and started laughing. You sat up slowly. Your arm was wet. Had you landed in a puddle? You looked around quickly, no. You saw your arm was dripping not water, but blood. It was your blood. You had a decent sized cut on your upper arm. "Fuck," you muttered. "I'm so sorry Bea" Bam stuttered over and over again. Once he'd said it at least 4 times, you put your finger to his lips. "Bam, shut up, please," you both laughed. He took your hand from his lips and held it between his. "I didn't think I'd let go. I'm sorry." You smiled. "Bam, if I was mad at you, I'd beat the living shit outta you. And believe me Bam, there's a lot of shit in you." He smiled, glad that you weren't angry mostly. He picked you up from the ground and held you in his arms bridal style. "Now Ape will let us in the house at least," he laughed. You rested your head on his chest as he made his way towards the house. He didn't bother checking weather Ape cared or not, but went directly to the pirate bar.

He set you on the counter gently and began raiding the drawers. You tried to jump down, but Bam held you in place. "We gotta do something to your arm. That's a nasty cut." You looked down at it. "Bam," you protested, "it's fine. I've had worse." He didn't give up, but kept searching the drawers for a wash rag. He found one that was of all colours, white. He ran it under the tap and then pressed it to your arm. Once the bleeding stopped, he placed your hand on it. "Hold that there for a minute," he said half minded. He then commenced on his kitchen raid. He pulled a brown bottle from the depths of April's cleaning cupboard. "Gotcha," he mumbled to the bottle. He twisted the cap gently and poured some of the liquid into his palm. He approached you slowly. He took your arm in one hand and poured the contents of his hand on your cut with the other. You winced slightly and tried to snatch your arm from his grasp. He held on tighter. "There," he said, letting go of your arm. It was still hurting, but not as much as when you hit the ground. You looked at each other. You were both not only soaking wet, but you both had a great deal of mud on yourselves. "I think we should clean the kitchen," Bam said, noting the foot tracks he'd left. "We should clean ourselves first," you say, pulling a clump of grass out of his messy hair. Bam smiled.

"Your wish is...well, it could be my command." He scooped you up and carried you upstairs. He took you into his bathroom and threw you in the tub. He turned on the shower quickly. Freezing water shot out. You yelped and backed away. You were now freezing. The water heated quickly and you sank into it again. You hadn't bothered to take off your clothes yet. You'd wait 'til Bam left. Bam took a seat on the sink. "I'm not leaving by the way." You sighed and pulled off your top and your shorts. That left you in your bra and underwear. Bam watched as you drew the thick curtain around the shower. You were about to run shampoo through your hair when you saw Bam's figure near the curtain. You gave in and pulled it back. He happily accepted the invitation and climbed in the shower. By that time, he'd taken off his jeans and shirt. You squirted the shampoo in Bam's direction. He let it hit him, wiping it off and flinging it back at you. "Bam, you have mud all through your hair," you say, smashing shampoo in his hair. He grabbed you by the hips and pulled you close to him. You rested your head on his shoulder as his hands caressed your back and hips.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The water eventually ran cold. Bam slowly reached out and turned off the water before you both got a cold shower. You moaned slightly. Bam stepped out of the shower. You did the same. He grabbed two towels out of the cupboard and threw you one. You began running it through your hair vigorously. Bam was dried much faster than you and stood in front of you. He wrapped his arms around your waist. You gently let the towel drop out of your hands. You slung your arms around his neck. He kissed you softly. As he pulled away, he looked deeply into your blue eyes. "You have beautiful eyes," he said softly. You slid to the floor slowly, Bam did the same. Bam cradled you in his arms for a little while. You pulled back after a while and laid on the cool granite tile floor. Bam laid his head on your stomach. He kissed you softly, working his way up to your neck. He bit your neck playfully. God he was such a tease sometimes. He slid off the still soaking boxers he had on. He slid his hands up your side and around your back. He fumbled messily with the clasp to your bra. You were just about to help the guy out when he finally got it. He slid off the soaking knickers you had on as well. Thoughts ran through your head like wild fire. You liked Bam, and you'd known him forever, but you didn't wanna fuck him just yet!

He climbed on top of you. He looked into your eyes, and sensed something was wrong. He took your head in his hands gently. "Bea what's the matter?" You tried to look away, but he held your head firmly. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked, still being gentle. Tears welled up in your eyes. "Oh Bea!" Bam said slowly. He kissed your forehead then pulled back from you. He sat a few feet away from you, head in his hands. "FUCK," he said loudly. You just laid on the floor and began to cry. Bam, now noticing that you were crying, made his way to you slowly. He picked you up "Bean...shh...it's alright," he said soothingly. He rocked you gently in his arms. He picked a towel up from off the floor and wrapped you in it carefully. You looked up at him, tears still streaming down your face. "I'm sorry Bam," you said shakily. He put his finger to your lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I care for you, a lot. I know you've only been back for a short amount of time, but, I want you to be happy. I'd rather not have sex with you and you be happy than have sex and you be miserable." Bam brushed a stray tear off of your cheek. He set you on the floor and picked up his pants. "You gonna get dressed," he asked once he'd pulled on his jeans. You nodded, reaching for your shirt. You pulled it on, still crying slightly. Bam sat down next to you once you were done dressing. He rubbed your back gently. You crawled into his arms and laid your head on his chest. He stood up slowly, bringing you up with him. He carefully led you out of the bathroom.

He walked with you gently towards his room. He laid you down on his bed and pulled the covers around you. He then sat down by your legs. "Bean" he said, running his fingers through your hair gently, "I'm sorry." You sighed. "I dunno what happened. I'm sorry too I guess." A few moments later, Bam finished stroking your hair and moved himself closer to you. He pressed his lips against yours softly. His tongue grazed your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You gave in and parted your lips slightly. Bam moved under the covers next to you, not once breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him. He eventually broke the kiss. He sat up slowly, looking at the clock mounted on the wall. "It's already 11," he sighed, flopping back down. Neither of you had had any idea how much time you'd actually spent in the bathroom. He rested his head on your stomach again. After a few moments, he lifted his head from your stomach and laid it on your pillow. "Bea," he said, his warm breath danced over your nose. You giggled slightly because it tickled. "Good night baby," he said softly. He leaned in and kissed your forehead gently. "Night Bam," you murmured, burring your head in his chest.

He laid his head on top of yours and wrapped his arms around your waist tightly. You were content for a while, until you heard an awful sound. Bam didn't seem to notice it at first. Finally, it got to him. "Do you hear that God awful sound?" he asked sleepily. You nodded, though he couldn't see it in the darkness of his room. "Yeah," you said, realising that he couldn't see you. He sighed and pulled out of your arms. He got out of bed, flinging the covers back. This exposed you to the cool air hanging in Bam's room. You shivered and curled into a ball. Bam pulled back the thick blinds to reveal a completely black world. A small sliver of light from the moon shone in, illuminating you on Bam's bed. He looked over to you and smiled at you, curled in a ball. He closed the curtains again with a shrug. He got back into bed and pulled the covers back down. You welcomed their warmth gratefully. You shivered as Bam wrapped his now cold hands around your hips. He kissed you again. "Night baby," he whispered again. You fell asleep again in his arms, this time to be undisturbed...for a little while anyway. The rest of the week passed in a haze of fucking around with the boys and trying to catch up on sleep from your flight home.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bam woke up just after you on Thursday, and asked the time "8:30am sweetie" you said to him as you were getting up. You were planning to take a nice long relaxing shower before going out for the day shopping with Jessica, Ryan's girlfriend. "Bea, are you still coming to this Element dinner with me tonight?" he said groggily. You looked at him and smiled. How could you have forgotten that you were going out with him to one of the biggest skateboarding dinners of the year. "Yeah, course I am," You said "But I was planning on going shopping for the day with Jessica." "Don't worry you can still go but just make sure your back and ready by half six. Okay?" You looked at him and giggled "Okay, but what should I wear? He looked at you and his face lit up. "Bam I really hate it when you do that." You laughed "I'm going for a shower." You got up and kissed Bam on the cheek and then made your way slowly to the bathroom not realising how tired you still were.

After 20 minutes someone knocked on the door, "I'm just getting changed" you said but then you heard Bam's voice drifting through the locked door "Babe, open up I've got something for you." You walked over unlocked and opened the door "What is it Bam?" you asked as you finished putting on your makeup and started brushing your hair ready to put it up. "Here, I want you to have this" He said softly in your ear as he held out a small envelope for you take. You took the envelope and opened it, you couldn't believe your eyes. "Bam, what's this for?" You asked him, still slightly shocked at what was in the envelope. "Look there's $1000 dollars in there. Get something for tonight and get something nice for yourself, and make sure you get Jessica something too. Okay?" You stood there still in shock from what had just been said "Okay, I will I promise and Bam" you turned to him as he was walking out the door "Thank you" he grabbed you and kissed you his tongue grazing your lips asking for entrance, you gave in. How long you kissed you weren't sure but all of a sudden Raab burst into the bathroom "God can't you two keep your hands off each other for longer that 5 seconds? Actually it doesn't matter. Bea, Jessica is downstairs waiting for you. She says hurry up or you won't get as much shopping done as you could." "Thanks Raab, tell Jessica I'm on my way" You said. Just as he was walking out the door Bam shouted "By the way no we can't keep our hands off each other for longer than 5 seconds!" Raab looked around but you and Bam were just laughing, as he walked off he shook his head.

You ran back to Bam's room and grabbed your bag then ran downstairs to meet Jessica. You found her in the pirate bar waiting for you with Dunn. After saying goodbye to all the boys and to Bam you and Jessica left. You decided to take the Audi, you let Jessica drive. On the way you told her about the envelope and the money and how Bam had given it to you to get something nice for the dinner that night. "Jessica will you help me pick something for tonight that will impress Bam?" You asked her unsure what she'd say "Bea you know I will. Trust me. Between us we'll get something that will blow everyone away." "Thanks Jessica, you're a real mate." You smiled at her and then turned up the CD you had playing. After about 20 minutes Jessica parked the car and you both got out, locked the car and went straight to your favourite shop. You and Jessica shopped and shopped then you both decided it was time for lunch, so you went to your favourite place. You talked over what you should get to wear that night and decided on a nice new dress. So after lunch you left, and went to a small but very expensive shop that sold nothing but dresses. "Wow, how am I going to be able to pick between all of these?" You said to Jessica, she looked at you and laughed "Well lets get some for you to try on first then the ones you don't like we can put back" "Okay, but you pick them I want to look my best and you're an expert when it comes to shopping for me" You went to wait at the back of the store while Jessica looked around and picked up one or two. "Here" she said after about 20 minutes and handed you 10 dresses "try these on, and we'll find you the perfect one I promise." You took the dresses into the changing room and put the first one on, a rich red strapless dress that came ¾ of the way down your legs. "What'd you think?" you asked Jessica as you opened the door. "Nice, it suits you, but I don't think it would look right for tonight." You agreed with her and went back in to change into the next one. The next 5 dresses were the same as the first one, the next two just didn't suit you, the ninth dress looked stunning but was a little over the top.

You put on the finale dress thinking that is this didn't look right then you were going to give up and not go tonight. "Are you ready yet?" Jessica said through the door, you slid back the lock and stepped out. Jessica looked as if she was looking at a princess "you look fantastic" she said and you turned around and looked in the mirror, 'Jessica's right' you said to yourself, you did look fantastic. You were wearing a black silk, halter neck dress, with real diamonds down the V at the front, the back came half way up yours and it fell like the first dress you tried on ¾ of the way down your legs. "This is the one" you said to Jessica who agreed. "Bea, do you have any shoes or jewellery to go with that?" she asked after you had paid for it and were walking back to the car "No I haven't" you said and your smile faded a little. "Come on we'll get you a pair of shoes and some beautiful jewellery and then we'll head home. Okay?" "Okay but we don't have long I've got to be home and ready in 2 hours." You both walked into a shoe shop and split up to look for the perfect pair to go with your new dress, after about 10 minutes you found them. A black pair that tied around the ankles with silk ribbon and had one medium strip of silk over the top to keep them in place. You rushed and found Jessica and showed them to her "they're perfect" she said, so you rushed to the counter and paid for them. You both rushed out the show and ran up the road the jewellery shop.

You and Jessica didn't even have to spilt up to find the perfect set to go with any outfit. You went to the counter and asked the jeweller to get the set out for you. As he was rapping the box it was in you pulled out what was left of the money that Bam had given you and placed it on the counter. The man gave the jewellery to you and said "There is no need to pay mad' am as that set is already paid for under a different name for you." You look at Jessica and then back to the jeweller and said "Can you tell me who please?" "I'm sorry I was asked not to tell you but I was told to tell you that you should wear it tonight. If that means anything to you." You looked at Jessica unable to speak, you said thank you to the jeweller and left the shop. "you know who brought it for you, don't you?" Jessica asked you once you were both in the car on the way back to Castle Bam. "No I don't, but I think it might have been Bam, he hinted that he'd got me something to wear for tonight a couple of days ago." You both sat in near silence on the drive back, and by the time you got out of the car it was 6pm. "I'm never gonna be ready in time" you said to Jessica as you both ran into the house and up the stairs without saying hi to any of the boys that were sitting in the living room. "you will be don't worry. I'll do your hair, while you do your make up and then we can slip you dress on and add the finishing touches." You both rushed around trying to make everything perfect.

Jessica was curling you hair you were putting on your makeup and watching the clock. You were just about ready when there was a knock on the door and it opened. It was the boys but Bam wasn't with them. "Done, here just this to put on" and she handed the jewellery set to you to put on while she put your curling tongs away. As your were putting on the bracelet you asked the boys where Bam was "he's downstairs finishing off his hair, he said he'd meet you down there." Dico said "Bea you look fantastic" said Dunn, and all the boys agreed. You took one last look in the mirror and made sure everything was perfect, then grabbed your bag and shawl and headed downstairs. "Hang on" said Raab "let us go ahead and make sure Bam is waiting if he is I'll come and get you. Okay?" "Okay" you said "but Raab don't tell him what I look, any of you I want his reaction not what you've told him." Raab looked at you then kissed your cheek "Okay we promise not to say a word about how you look. Promise, but you do look stunning." You smiled and waited for Raab to return. After what felt like ages he came back and lead you towards the stairs, he went first so that Bam wouldn't see you until you reached the bottom where everyone was waiting. You reached the bottom and Raab moved from in front of you so you were face to face with Bam. "what do you think?" you asked him trying to read the expression on his face. "I think you look fantastic" he said softly and kissed your cheek. You smiled and started walking towards the door when you remembered something "Jessica, Bam told me this morning to get you something really nice with the money he gave me, but I totally forgot." "Don't worry about it Bea just go and enjoy yourself" "No" you said "look there's still about $250 dollars in the envelope on my bed, take it and spend it on something for you. And don't argue, Okay?" Jessica looked at you then said "Okay, thanks Bea, now go!" You laughed and made you way outside with Bam to find a limo waiting for you both.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_You looked at Bam who read the expression on your face "Don't worry I'm not paying it's was sent for us to go in and it will bring us back. Now in 'cause there's a bottle of Champaign with our names on it." You giggled and made your way over to the limo and got in, with Bam just after you. As you pulled away you looked at Bam and whispered "You look fantastic too sweetie". He looked at you as if to say I-so-don't-believe-that, but didn't say anything. It was a hours drive so you poured a glass of Champaign each and started talking about who was going to be there. You finished the bottle between you and were only about 5 minutes away. You pulled out a mirror and redid you lipstick and looked at Bam. "Baby, I really nervous. Are you sure I look okay?" Bam looked at you and laughed, then said "Baby, you look fantastic and I'm glad your mine. Okay?" You smiled and nodded but were still slightly nervous. The limo stopped and Bam got out then helped you out. He took you by the hand and lead you towards the entrance as you got there you heard someone whisper your name you looked at Bam but he looked at you and said "that wasn't me, I swear." You both stopped, turned around and came face-to-face with Tony Hawk and his wife Lhotse._

_You couldn't believe it, you hadn't see Tony in 3 years and yet he still recognised you as if it were only yesterday he'd seen you. You all walked into the entrance hall and stopped to talk to each other, you went to Tony and gave him a hug "Hey, it's so good to see you again" you said as you pulled out of the hug. "It's great to see you too, you look fantastic," Tony said "it's been too long you know that?" "yeah I know it has, a lots happened in my life since I left for Rome." You both laughed and agreed to meet up later and tell him about. You walked back to Bam and he looked at you as you walked through the doors into the main room "Nervous?" he asked in your ear, "A little" you replied and you felt him grab your hand a little tighter. "You'll be fine, just stay with me." You nodded and made your way into the main room with Bam, he gave you a glass of Champaign and kept hold of you until you got to the table where you were sitting. The next couple of hours involved meeting people who you didn't know and saying hello to old friends that you did know. You sat down for the speeches and then it was time for dinner. You had started to relax and was enjoying yourself talking to the people sitting with you, which included Tony and Lhotse._

_You were mainly telling Tony all about Rome and how you'd quit the course to come back and be closer to your bother, the guys, Bam and your other friends cause you missed them all so much. "So tell me are you and Bam together as in boyfriend and girlfriend or just together for this dinner?" The table went deadly quiet and you looked at Bam, who looked back and said, "Go on tell him, I don't care anymore." You laughed and look at Tony and said, "We're together as in boyfriend and girlfriend." Everyone looked and asked for more details. You whispered in Bam's ear "I'm going to the loo, I'll be back in a minute. Love you." You excused yourself and basically ran to the loo's. When you got there you sat down and to your own surprise you didn't cry but laughed. You felt fantastic and now Bam's friends knew and were happy for you and him. You decided you'd better go back or Bam would probably send a search party to look for you. You touched up your lipstick, took a deep breath and made your way back to your table. When you sat down everyone was talking about what they would be doing over the next week or so. You felt Bam grab your hand and whispered in his ear "I'm fine, I promise you. Don't worry" and kissed him on the cheek. He let go of your hand and you felt someone tap you on the shoulder, when you looked around Tony said "Can we talk outside for a minute please?" "Sure, let's go. Bam" He looked round at you "I'll back in a minute, I'm going outside with Tony a minute okay?" "Okay, don't be too long" and he kissed you. Tony led the way out into the entrance hall and sat you down. "Bea, I just wanted to say firstly I'm sorry if I hurt you when I asked about you and Bam." "Tony you didn't, I knew the subject would come up but I guess I was expecting it a little earlier to tell you the truth." You both looked at each other and laughed. "Bea one more thing, I'm really happy for you and Bam and I know you haven't been together that long but I can tell that he is so happy with you and that you are with him. Take care of him and yourself and no matter how bad your fights get never give up on him because he will never give up on you." You looked at him and smiled, then got up and started back towards the main room and you table._

_Just as you walked through the doors you said "Tony, thanks and I promise I'm never gonna give up on him no matter what." He smiled at you and you both sat down. The rest of the evening went by quickly, and by the time you reached Castle Bam you were ready to go straight to bed. You and Bam walked in the door and you whispered in his ear "I'm going to bed. I'll see you later. Say night to the boys for me." He pulled you close and kissed you then whispered, "I love you, sleep tight. I'll be up as soon as I can. I promise." You smiled at him then made your way upstairs. You got changed and got into bed. You heard Bam come in and get into bed next to you. He rapped his hands around and you feel asleep undisturbed for a short while anyway._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

You heard slight laughter coming from the side of the bed. Bam sighed and let go of you. He sat up and you sat up with him. Raab sprung out and threw something at you. You were so confused as he ran out the door. Bam took the envelope from where it had landed and took the folded paper out. He read it carefully in the dim light. "Bean," he said, smiling. You couldn't see the smile on his face, but you knew it was there. "Were going' on a holiday!" You were totally lost. "Where? Why? What the hell's that gotta do with Raab?" Bam shook the paper in your face. "WE'RE GOING TO SWITZERLAND," he yelled just a little too loudly for six in the morning. You groaned at the loud noise. "I have no idea. I applied for the vacation a few days ago. The tickets just came. I dunno why Raab got them. I dunno why he snuck in there and acted like an ass." "I put my money on drunk," you mumbled. Bam chuckled and kissed the top of your head. He set the envelope on the floor next to his bed and pulled the blankets around himself again. You curled up next to him again and fell asleep. This time, you weren't disturbed. Bam was up before you. He was watching you sleep again. "I could so get used to this," you said sleepily. Bam nodded his head in agreement, "so could I." You stood up and stretched drowsily. Bam came up behind you while you were stretching your arms above your head and grabbed your hips. You squeaked slightly but relaxed. He kissed the top of your head before leaving the room. You headed for the bathroom, washing your face quickly. You slapped on your make up and did your hair sloppily. You didn't plan on going anywhere anyway.

You then made your way downstairs. You weren't hungry so you flopped yourself down on the couch. Raab was sitting next to you eating scrambled eggs. He looked so innocent eating you just had to fuck it up. You kicked your feet up on his lap. He didn't mind too much, unit you put your feet in his eggs. He started stabbing your feet with his fork, trying desperately to get them out of his breakfast. You eventually grew tired of the game and pulled your feet from his dish. He sighed and set the dish on the coffee table. You left and went into the kitchen. Bam was sitting on the counter watching April make him a pancake. She got 99 % done cooking it when Bam jumped off the counter. "Never mind Ape, I'm not hungry anymore," he said, just to piss her off. She sighed exasperatedly. "It's alright Ape, I'll put that to good use." You lean across the counter and took the plate from her hands. She mumbled something and left to get ready for work. You poured syrup all over it and cut it into little pieces. You took it carefully to the living room and stood behind Raab. "I LOVE YOU RAAB," you yelled, just before dumping the plate all over him. He freaked out and jumped up, stepping in his plate of eggs. He slipped slightly and landed on his ass. You took off running, leaving Raab to himself in the food covered living room. Bam was still in the kitchen when you ran back in. "That was awesome," he said, referring to your stunt.

You blushed slightly, "I must of learned from the best then." Bam grinned. "So what's this whole trip thing about," you ask, bringing up the envelop that Raab had thrown into your room earlier. Bam jumped back up onto the counter. "Were taking a holiday to Switzerland and everyone's going. I applied us all for it a few days before you got here and the tickets just now came. I know how much you like skiing and I knew you didn't wanna go back to Rome any time soon." You agreed. You did wanna go back, but you didn't wanna run into your old friends. It'd be too hard to tell them that you'd rather be with your friends at Castle Bam than with them. Even if Raab was your brother, you still considered him more of a friend than a family member. It was just more fun that way. "When are you planning on telling everyone else?" Bam's devilish look overtook him again. "Two hours before we leave for the airport." You laughed a little. Bam was a mastermind sometimes and when he wasn't, he seemed like it always. "What's so awesome?" Dunn asked, coming into the kitchen. You and Bam exchanged looks. "Nothing," both of you said quickly. That was always a dead give-away that something was up. Dunn gave both of you looks. You turned to Bam. "Darn, I guess he figured out our evil little plan...Darn. We might as well let him in on it." You said, winking at Bam. He smiled. "We planned on sending you all on flights to Saudi Arabia in two days, but since you figured it out. I guess you won't be going to the airport with us anytime soon." Bam hit you playfully, as if you'd just given up the biggest secret ever. You pretended he'd hurt you. "Bam," you seemed to hiss, just loud enough for Dunn to hear though. "Why'd you give it ALL up?" he hissed back. Yours and his conversation continued for a minute before you turned back to Dunn again. "Look, Whatever, I'm leaving. Dunn said, now thoroughly confused. You and Bam waited until he'd left and burst out laughing. "THAT WAS AWESOME," you yelled once you were sure he was totally gone.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What was awesome?" Ape asked, coming into the kitchen. "Umm, just pulling another prank on Dunn," Bam said quickly. Ape rolled her eyes, not really caring weather or not Bam was lying. She began cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. "I'd love it if once in a while you and your idiot friend's clean up after yourselves," she muttered to Bam, who clearly wasn't listening anyway. He sat down at the table, pulling you into his lap. He began whispering his plan in your ear. Little did you know, the only reason he was whispering in his ear was because he wanted an excuse to be closer to you. "We leave tomorrow, so you'd better get some stuff packed, but don't tell anyone what your doing. Don't even give them a reason to be suspicious. Their actually pretty smart." Bam continued to whisper. You got up from his lap and went to his room to grab some stuff. It was still mostly packed from your coming home, but you'd unpacked a few things. You didn't know how long you were going to be away, but you packed things for about 2 weeks. Bam had mentioned skiing or something while you were sleeping, so you grabbed your ski bag just in case. Bam came into his room in the midst of your packing. You were flinging your stuff all over the place. You found one of your purple adios, but couldn't find the mate it. You flung the purple one over your shoulder.

It flew towards Bam's head. You didn't know he was behind you, so when you heard an 'ouch', you jumped. You turned around to find your shoe dangling from Bam's hand. You smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't find the mate." He pointed towards his dresser. "You can wear one of my old pairs if you want." You nodded your thanks, then searched the dresser. He had more pairs of shoes than a woman did. Well, except for you. "Bring your swimsuit, skiing stuff and your skateboard," he instructed. You were amazed that he wanted you to bring all of that shit. "Don't worry, I got a small private plane for us since we'll all have a bunch of shit with us," he said, noticing your surprised face. He flopped down on his bed. "Wanna pack my stuff for me?" You sighed and grabbed one of his bags. He told you exactly what to put in each part of the bag. Each thing he told you to grab, you could swear he had enough of it to clothe an army. "You haven't seen your room have you," he asked, shortly after you collapsed on his bed. You shook your head. He jumped up and grabbed your hand. He dragged you towards your old room. The door creaked open with it's familiar screech. He had build a mini ramp that took up the entire room.

He had flopped a mattress in the middle of it, but that was taken out after he took over the other room. He was originally gonna just keep your room as his own, but he didn't have enough room for all of his shit. So he now had two rooms, and you were down a room and Ape was down a guest room. Castle Bam was like a hotel, people in and out all the time. During any given year, at least 3 houseguests had been in the house. And that was just whenever Bam was touring for most of the year. He had a habit of bringing home many friends with him from his demos. That was another reason Ape hated them so much. She always knew she'd have to clean the house and prepare a guest room while he was away. Little did she know, she was going on a vacation soon. That would prove to bring home a guest or two. Bam flopped down in the middle of the ramp, leaving you standing in the door way. "Wanna lie down?" he asked, patting the spot next to him. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but eh, it was Bam. You laid down next to him, curling closer to him. He wrapped his arm around your waist. After only ten minutes, you were asleep, and Bam was nearly asleep as well. Who'd a ever thought you would be asleep in the middle of a mini ramp that had replaced your room with Bam Margera. Your friends back in Rome wouldn't believe it. Even if you had pictures to prove it.

Speaking of your friends, you thought whilst falling asleep, you hadn't talked to them since you left. You'd promised Lisa that you'd call her the minute your plane touched down. She probably thought you'd forgotten about her. Truth was though, you had forgotten. She'd be too pissed off if you told her you were too busy hanging out with Bam Margera to call her. She despised Bam. She hated 99.9999999999% of all Americans to be exact. You were the .0000000001 % of America she liked. And that was only because you were room mates with her for nearly a year. You'd grown on her. For the first almost month, she didn't say one word to you. And the words that she said, were mostly in Italian. But she didn't know you spoke Italian, making her look like an ass the day you shot back at her. That was the first day of your friendship. But, you didn't feel like thinking about her rite now, you were tired from packing all of your stuff then packing Bam's. You wanted to think of one thing, and one thing only...sleep. And by the time you got done thinking of all this, you were sound asleep.

Bam awoke a few hours later. "Bean" he laughed, shaking you gently. "Bean, get up. We fell asleep in the middle of a skate ramp." You laid in his arms, not wanting to get up. He noticed you were awake. "Let's go," he sighed, getting up slowly. He held out his arm for you, and you took it quickly. He pulled you to your feet and you followed him back to his room. "What time is it?" you asked groggily. Bam looked at the clock in the hallway, "it's almost dinner time.." You diverted him from his room, pulling him towards the steps. When you noticed the funny look he was giving you, you explained. "I'm hungry.." He laughed a little and walked with you towards the kitchen. April had already begun making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Most of the crew was assembled at the table, drinking. "Shish," you say, grabbing your brother's glass. "Is that all you do in this house? Get drunk?" The guys all exchanged glances with one another. "Yeah," they chorused. You took the seat between Raab and Bam. April came out a few minutes later carrying a big bowl of pasta. "Now let's try to have a nice meal. No food fights until I leave." She set the bowl down and everyone stuck their fork in. "We have serving spoons," April said, hitting Bam in the arm with one. He returned fire by flinging his sauce covered fork in her direction. She moved out of the way, just in time to avoid being as covered in sauce as her pasta was. "Hey Ape," Bam said, seemingly making conversation. She gave him a look. "Got any SWISS cheese?" When he asked this, he sent a grin in your direction.

April looked thoroughly confused. "No. If you want Swiss cheese. Go to Switzerland and buy some." She thought she was being funny, but, really, she was being dead serious. Little did she know, Bam had tickets to Switzerland on his dresser. Bam saluted her. It was taking everything you had to keep from laughing. "What's up with you?" Rake asked, pointing towards you. You shrugged, afraid if you opened your mouth you'd give everything away. Bam slung his arm over your shoulder. "I kissed her. She's still speechless." The guys cracked up. "I highly doubt you took her breath away Bam," Dunn said, trying to quit laughing. Bam took his glass and flung it in Dunn's direction. He missed and the glass shattered on the floor. "BAM," April yelled. "Yes mommy," Bam said, fluttering his eye lashes in an innocent way. "DON'T YOU YES MOMMY ME! PICK THAT GLASS UP!" She was obviously angry. Bam sighed and fell to his knees. He crawled under the table and popped out on the other side. He started picking up peaces of glass and took them to the garbage can. "Happy," he asked her, not really caring weather or not she was. He sank back in his seat and started poking at his meatball. "It...looks...ALIIIIIIIIIIVEEEE!" He struck a quick Frankenstein pose. Everyone except April laughed. She reached her serving fork across the table and poked it in his meatball. She took it from his plate. He started jabbing at her jumbo fork with his regular sized one. "If your not gonna eat it, leave it for someone who will." With that, she set the fork and meatball back in her big spaghetti bowl. Bam waited until she wasn't looking then tried to reclaim his food. "I CLAIM THIS...MEAT IN THE NAME OF BAM," he tried to pick it up.

She hit him on the wrist with the big fork. "You really want it Bam," she asked, not waiting for a answer. She picked it back up with the serving fork and flung it at him. It hit him in the chest and fell to his lap. He started flabbergasted at the meatball that was now sitting in his lap. The room fell dead silent for a moment or two, but after that, the guys all cracked up. April left the dining room in a huff, not bothering to clear her plate. She'd have to do the dishes once everyone went to bed. She always went to bed way before everyone and got up around four in the morning so she could do her chores in peace. Bam picked the meat ball out of his lap and flung it back in the dish. "I feel sorry for whoever the hell has to eat that one," Raab muttered. You got an idea. You flung his fork on the ground. As he was bending over to pick it up, you switched Bam's dirty meat ball with the one that was on Raab's plate. He didn't notice, not even when you wiped your saucy hands on his shirt. He noticed you wiping the sauce on him, but didn't realise that you'd just been swapping his meat ball around. He stabbed his fork in it and began cutting it into peaces. Everyone watched him intently. He was the only one that didn't know what you'd done to it. You all tried to carry on with your dinner, but it was nearly useless. As soon as he swallowed the last bite of his meat ball, everyone died laughing. "RAAB YOU DUMASS," Bam laughed. "She just switched your meat ball with the one that was in Bam's lap!" Ryan finished for him. Raab looked as if he were half going to be sick, half going to kill someone. You smiled sweetly at him, "I love you Raab." He pushed your head off of his shoulder. "I'll bet..." The rest of the dinner went fairly well.. No more meat ball incidents occurred anyway.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

You finished your dinner shortly after Dunn did and followed him to the living room. "Are we playing shadow?" he asked when you took a seat next to him. You shook your head and flung your legs across his lap. You scooted closer to him and put your head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, but continued to flip through channels. That drove you absolutely batty sometimes, so you closed your eyes. Just hearing the incessant clicking of the controller's buttons and the changing of the people's voices so rapidly ticked you off. But you were far too lazy to get up and leave. Bam came into the living room after finishing his dinner. He took one look at you and Dunn and nearly freaked out. He pulled you out of Dunn's lap and flung you on the other side of him, wrapping his arm around you defensively. Ryan just gave him a look. "Dude, we weren't doing anything... I mean, I mite be able to see if I was fucking her or something... But shish," he grumbled. Bam turned away from him. 'How cute,' you thought to yourself, 'Bam likes me.' There was a program about Europe on one of the channels. You ended up watching it because the batteries in the controller wore out.

Bam winked at you when they mentioned Switzerland. After the show was over, Bam got up to leave. He shot one more look from you to Dunn. Once he was gone, Ryan turned towards you. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked. You shrugged, "I was just gonna ask you the same thing." He was just turning back to the TV when you said that. He turned to look at you again, "so...you mean you don't know why he's so possessive over you either?" You shook your head. Had the other guys noticed it too? Until Ryan mentioned it, you hadn't. But then again, they spent a lot more time with Bam when you weren't around during the day. They'd been with him all the time you were in Rome. "Everyone else's noticed it too," Ryan said, as if reading your thoughts. You shrugged again, "I dunno. He said he liked me, but what's so great about that?" Dunn put his hand on your shoulder quickly, taking it back after a moment, "he's planning something special for you soon. Me an' Raab overheard him on the phone with someone. We listened because we thought he was either ordering food without us or planning to get us.. We wanted to be prepared either way." You laughed a little.

"You guys really haven't changed since we were little have you?" He shook his head, "Nope. We're still as bigger jackasses as we were fourteen years ago." Bam came back and sat in between you and Dunn again. "I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well," he said, glaring somewhat angrily at Ryan. He shrugged lightly and turned back to the TV. Bam however, turned to you. "Let's go upstairs," he said, taking your hand in his own. He got off of the couch and tugged at your arm gently. You groaned and followed him. He dragged you into his room then flung you on his bed. "Sleep," he instructed. You looked at him like he was seriously a crazy person. He sighed exasperatedly. "It's a long flight. And it's a morning one too. You'll be tired. I'll wake you up when it's time to leave. I love you." He leaned down and kissed you gently. He leaned over you and tucked the blankets around you. As he left, he shut of the light and pulled the door closed. He rejoined Dunn in the living room. "What'd you do to her!" He asked quickly. Bam rolled his eyes, "wanted to show her something. She's getting a shower then going to bed. I don't think she feels all too great." Bam was an expert liar anymore and passed it off as if it were the dead serious truth.

Dunn accepted the lie and turned towards the TV again. "Why'd you act all pissy when you saw me with Bean on the couch earlier?" Ryan turned back towards Bam. This must have caught Bam off guard, because he blushed slightly. "Aww, little Bammi whammy loves Bean," Ryan teased. Bam hit him in the arm. "So what if I do," he shot back quickly. Dunn relaxed a little bit. "Just wonderin'." "Get the rest of the crew in the Pirate Bar, NOW," Bam yelled, jumping over the back of the couch and running towards the Pirate Bar. Dunn gathered the rest of the guys and they sat around the Pirate Bar. Bam jumped up on the Bar and started screaming. "FROM HERE ON OUT...BEA'S OFF LIMITS TO EVERYONE...EXCEPT ME!" Raab gave him a queer look. "Bam, I don't wanna date my sister. I never have and quite frankly I never will." The rest of the guys cracked up. Bam started yelling again, "FINE, NEW DECLARATION. BEA'S OFF LIMITS TO EVERYONE EXCEPT ME AND RAAB!" He earned a few more queer looks from the guys. "You asses know what I mean," he said, jumping from the bar. He had given up trying to get through to his morons that he called his friends. He left them in the Pirate Bar, they were getting ready to get drunk undoubtedly. He went back upstairs to find you still asleep in his bed. He sat on the edge and shook you gently. "Bean...Bean," he whispered. You awoke slowly. "You can get a shower before you fall asleep," he said gently. You groaned slightly and got out of bed. "Throw me my clothes when I'm done," you instructed, making you way to the bathroom. You got in and took your shower slowly. You hadn't had a long shower for months now. In Rome you were only allowed twenty minutes in the shower per day, hardly enough time for you to wash and shampoo. "But this isn't Rome," you say to yourself, smiling. Bam slipped in while you were in the shower. He moved aside the curtain slightly. "YOU PERVE," you screamed, shoving him out of the shower. "CLOTHES ARE ON THE SINK," he yelled over the noise of the shower.

"Perve," you muttered again after he'd slammed the door. You finished showering and stepped out slowly. You pulled on what Bam had given you. A whole lousy t-shirt and a pair of really short shorts. "Just like Bam," you grumbled. You pulled them on however. You figured walking in with short clothes was better than walking in his room with a towel on. You combed out your hair then left the bathroom. You didn't see anyone on your way back to Bam's room. They were probably still in the Pirate Bar you figured. Bam was sprawled out on his bed when you returned. He didn't seem to notice when you walked in. You flung the towel you were using to dry your hair over the door knob and made your way slowly towards his bed. He was taking up almost the whole thing. "Bam, move," you say, trying to move him gently. He groaned and rolled over. You got into his bed next to him and pulled the covers around yourself. You shivered lightly, his bed was colder than you'd ever remembered it being. After a moment or two, Bam crawled under the covers too. He'd since flung off his shirt, took off his belt and kicked off his shoes. He scooted closer to you. You nuzzled his shoulder with your head. He wrapped his arms around your waist carefully. You moved so your head was on his chest. "I can't sleep," he finally said, sitting up. You laughed a little, then burrowed deeper under the covers. "No," he said, pulling you out from under them and holding you in his arms tightly. "If I can't sleep... neither can you." You sighed and relaxed in his arms. It was going to be a long night. "Bam," you groan, "you can live on an hour or two of sleep! I can't! I can't function without at least 5!" He stroked your hair gently, "you'd better sleep on the plane then." You were nearly ready to kill him. "Whatever Bam," you sighed, making yourself comfortable in his arms.

You started to fall asleep when you felt him shaking you gently. "Ah ah ah, no falling asleep on me now," he said in his most annoying tone. You punched him in the stomach. He simply kissed the top of your head in return. The next few hours consisted of you trying to fall asleep, Bam waking you up, you punching him, him kissing you. It neared 4 am. "Bam," you finally groaned. "Will you please let me go to sleep for one friggin hour before we leave?" You were nearly pleading now. He sighed and let you go. You quickly scurried under the covers and huddled yourself in a ball. You were asleep in minutes. Bam watched you sleep for the next hour. When it was exactly one hour, on the dot, from when you fell asleep, he shook you gently again. "Baby, it's time to get up. We're leaving for Switzerland in a few hours." You groaned and flung the covers off of yourself. You didn't bother turning on the light to do your make-up. You knew you looked terrible. You pulled on your fuCKYou shirt with a pair of jeans that had a few man-made holes in them. Each one told a different story from before you left for Rome. Bam was getting dressed in the dark as well. "Damn," he complained, flinging some article of clothing across the room. He was then tearing through his closet. He pulled out what looked like another pair of jeans and put them on. "I had yours on." "Oh lord," you laughed, "I hope you didn't stretch them." You and him finished getting ready and grabbed your bags. You dragged both yours and Bam's stuff towards the door. He took the liberty of grabbing the lousy envelope for the tickets.

He checked it to make sure they were in there. He'd had a previous innocent where he got to the airport without the tickets, but just the envelope, he explained. "Now we get to wake them up," he grinned and slipped his hand into yours. He dragged you towards Dunn's room. "First victim," he said, trying to contain his laughter. You and him crawled on either side of Dunn's bed and lifted it quickly. He fell outta his bed and hit the floor with a cruel thud. The same thing went for everyone, including April and Phil. After everyone was woke up, they followed Bam towards the Pirate Bar. "WE'RE GOING TO SWITZERLAND," Bam yelled. Everyone groaned. "Pack your shit, we leave in twenty minutes," you finished for him. He grabbed your shoulder and jumped off of the bar he was standing on. Everyone scrambled upstairs to get their things together before Bam dragged them to the airport. "Evil," you laughed, following Bam to the living room. You and him waited while everyone packed their stuff. There were all right on time. When everyone was done packing and had piled their luggage by the door, Bam stood up to leave. "Were taking two cars," he announced. "Me, Raab, Bea and Dunn. Everyone else is riding with Ape." He slipped his hand in yours again and grabbed his bag. You grabbed yours as he led you out the door and towards the hummer. You all piled your luggage into the hummer and you took the front seat. Bam took the drivers seat and you waited while everyone else got in. The guys nearly fell asleep on the way to the airport. It was a two hour drive, putting the time at eight am by the time you'd get there. You had an 8:30 flight, so you had to hurry. "Only Bam would cut the times for a vacation down to the wire," you mumbled while he was driving. You wanted desperately to fall asleep, but you didn't... You'd done it before and you knew what happened when you fell asleep on Bam Margera's watch.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bam pulled in to the parking lot of the airport about an hour later. You had since laid your head on his shoulder while he was driving. "Were there," he said, lifting your head from his shoulder gently. You sighed in discomfort, but got up slowly. You got out of the hummer, and followed Bam to the back to get the stuff. You grabbed your bag, and left everyone else to get their own. You followed Bam through the small terminal to the gate. He handed the lady the tickets for everyone and was told to take a seat. You collapsed in the chair next to him, and waited for the rest of the crew to get there. After about ten minutes, everyone showed up. Dunn must have forgotten about Bam's little fake prank, because he had a suitcase as well. Everyone sat down and awaited the plane's arrival. Planes came and went, but the one that was going to take you to Switzerland seemed to be taking forever. Bam finally got up to ask the lady where it was. "It's been delayed," he grumbled, rejoining the group. Everyone else moaned in annoyance. "It'll be here in roughly a half hour. By the time it refuels, unloads then reloads, you should be boarding in about an hour," the lady called from her desk. You got up and sat next to a large, full wall, window. Bam joined you a few moments later. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled your head to his shoulder. You and him watched the ground control flag in planes, send planes to take off, and bull shit with each other. A few of them started racing down the runway, until a plane circled over head. They then ran back to the base as quickly as their legs would allow.

After that, those two were cautious. "That was definitely something you and my brother would do," you said to Bam, laughing. He looked down at you with a funny expression. "What?" you ask, looking back at him. He shrugged, "it's just weird having you call Raab your brother." You gave him a funny look, "Bam, he's been my brother since I was born." He just nodded slightly and turned his attention to the actions going on outside the window. You saw a plane touch down and make it way towards the terminal closest to you. It was moving slowly and it began to bore you. You cuddled yourself closer to Bam and fell asleep. He left you sleep whilst the plane unloaded first it's passengers then their luggage. They then began to fill the plane with your stuff. They were switching crews when he got up slowly. He picked you up with him and shook you gently. "Bea," he said softly, "Bea, get up. We're almost ready to leave." You groaned slightly and moved closer to Bam. He kissed the top of your head, then pulled away from you. You sat in one of the chairs next to Raab. Everyone stood up to get on the plane when they noticed that you were nearly asleep in your chair. Raab picked you up and carried you towards the gate. Bam saw this, and tried to make his way back through the gate. "I'm sorry sir," one of the flight attendants said, stopping him. "You aren't allowed to leave the craft until everyone's boarded." "But my friend's carrying my girlfriend," he protested. The attendant left, not really caring Bam's reason for wanting to leave.

Raab practically dragged you up the stairs to the plane, then flung you towards one of the chairs. Bam moved up a few rows to be sitting next to you. By then, you were wide awake again. "Morning sunshine," Bam said happily. You smiled in return, but then turned your attention to what was going on outside of the aircraft. Bam put his head in your lap and made himself comfortable. Another one of the flight attendants came onto the intercom and welcomed you all aboard the plane. She told you that the duration of the flight would be about 15 hours. Rake and Dico groaned. Bam looked up at you, "you can go to sleep now baby." You shook your head, "well, thanks to your friend I won't be needing anymore sleep." You glared slightly in Raab's direction. Bam laughed a little, then made himself comfortable in your lap. "Suit yourself, wake me when we get there." In a matter of minutes, even before you left the ground, Bam was asleep. "Sure he can go on only 3 hours of sleep," you muttered, watching the now sleeping Bam. He was so calm when he slept, it was almost scary. You pulled your headphones out of your bag and put in your Razorblade Romance cd. You felt the airplane shake slightly, and in a few moments you were on the runway. Bam hadn't even moved. The nose of the plane lifted slightly. It climbed to an altitude of about 40,000 feet. Bam slept through the whole playing of your cd. You didn't feel like digging another one out, so you just started it over again. It was about an hour into the flight by the time you'd listened to the entire thing over again. You were then sick of listening to it. The guys were playing Black Jack a few rows behind you and Bam, but you had no way of getting out. Bam was taking up the other two seats, not to mention half of yours. "What a moron," you mumble, trying to find something to occupy yourself for then next fourteen hours.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After another half hour, you were sick of Bam's head taking up your whole lap. "Bam," you say, nudging him gently. He groaned, but lifted his head from your lap. You stood up slightly. "I'm gonna go play cards with the guys while you sleep." You kissed the side of his head, then crawled over him. You made your way slowly to where the guys were playing. "You playing," Dunn asked you, beginning to deal the cards. You nodded, then sat on Raab's lap. "Well gee, I love you too Bean," Raab said, pushing your hair out of his face. You laughed, then took your cards from Dunn. You'd never been really good at cards, but you weren't the worst there was. The first few hands, you lost. But after that, you started to kick ass. "I really do love you Bean," Raab said after you'd won your eighth consecutive hand. You kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too Raab. But no, I won't marry you." He pretended to pout. "My one true love, and she hates me." He sniffed dramatically. "If only we could have had a love like Romeo and Juliet, they didn't let one little last name come between them," he cried out dramatically. Everyone cracked up. "Oh god Raab," you say, pushing him away from you. He made a fish face and tried to kiss you again. You continued playing cards with the guys for the three hour or so. That put the total time you'd been on the plane up to a total of 5 and a half hours. The plane would be touching down in a few minutes for a fuel change. You got up to leave. You sat back down in the row across from Bam. You shook him gently, "Baby, were almost halfway through the flight. We're getting off to get something to eat." He groaned, but sat up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. His hair was all over the place. "Bam," you say, laughing as you try to put it back in it's normal place. "It looks like you just got done fucking someone." He reached out and messed up your hair too. "Now it looks like we just got done fucking each other!" You grinned then pulled a lock of his hair sharply. "That wasn't nice," he said, laughing. You leaned in and kissed his forehead, "all's fair in the game of love my dear." He pulled you from your seat into his lap. His arms snaked around your waist and he kissed your neck gently. "NOT ON THE PLANE BAM!" you heard April yell from her seat in the back of the aircraft.

Bam sighed and pulled away from you. "12 hours until we get to the hotel though," he said, grinning again. You laughed and wriggled yourself out from under him. You put yourself in your own seat and watched as the plane descended slowly towards the ground. You were on some very remote island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. "Everyone had better be back on the plane in an hour or less," April yelled when the plane touched down. The flight attendants opened the doors to the plane and you all filed out. Bam led you through the terminal to the food court. You had taco bell for lunch. After you and Bam had eaten, he took you to a large room that had the walls made up of entirely glass. It had a beautiful ocean view on one side. The other looked out to a small village. The third faced a small forest with a few random animals scurrying across the underbrush. The fourth was the only one that didn't have a nice view, and wasn't made up of glass. It was the one that was used to re-enter the airport terminal. He leaned in and kissed you softly before you left. As he pulled away, he slid his hand into yours. He took you by the hand back through the terminal and towards the gate. Half of the crew was already there. You all decided not to get on the plane until everyone was with you. Rake and Raab were the last two to arrive. They'd gone to the wrong gate and almost found themselves on a one-way flight to Jerusalem. "What asses," Bam said laughing.

You all then re-boarded the plane. Bam shoved you into a seat near the middle of the plane. He took the seat next to you and pulled you close to him. "I'm tired," he remarked, making himself comfortable. You nuzzled his neck with your nose before burying your face in his chest. He stroked your hair as the plane made it's way slowly down the run-way once more. The nose lifted itself again and you were soon at the altitude that you'd hold for the remainder of the flight. You and Bam were asleep in each other's arms within fifteen minutes of take off. April and Phil sat in the back of the plane, planning the trip to Switzerland. While the rest of the crew continued playing their card games. For once in your life, they didn't disturb you while you were trying to sleep. You had no idea how long you slept with Bam, but you woke up sometime in the middle of your little "cat nap" and you were no where near Switzerland yet. You then fell back asleep in Bam's arms. From time to time, you felt him kiss you softly on the top of your head and on your neck. You just couldn't make yourself comfortable on the plane though. You thought it could have been the slight bumpiness of the flight, but you doubted it. You'd been on plenty of planes before and you had no trouble sleeping on them. You then tried to dismiss everything from your mind. You were determined to sleep for at least an hour before the plane touched down. You cleared your head of everything that you had been thinking about earlier and nuzzled your head on Bam's chest. You finally managed to fall asleep, some twenty minutes after you'd woken up the first time.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

You awoke to someone stroking your cheek gently. "Sorry babe," Bam said sleepily. You smiled and brushed the hair out of your face. "How long was I asleep?" you ask, looking around for a clock. Bam shrugged. You didn't hear the guys, so you figured they were asleep. Or locked in the bathroom. You heard an occasional snore coming from a few rows up. You recognized it as Dico's after a while. "DICO, SHUT THE FUCK UP," you yelled, apparently waking him up. He jumped from his seat and made his way slowly back to the row in front of you and Bam. "And you don't think your moaning for the past hour and a half wasn't annoying," he asked in a very serious tone. Your face blanched, Bam's turned pale white. After a moment in hell, Dico nearly died laughing. "Haa, you fuckers believed me! What dumasses!" You tried to hit him, but he moved to quickly. You dove over Bam's lap and chased him down the rows of the plane. He scrambled into the seat next to Dunn. You dove over Dunn and reached for Dico. By then, Dunn was awake and held you back. After a moment of struggle, he flung you into the next row. "Hey, can we uhh, not play catch with my girlfriend please," Bam asked, moving closer to where you were at. You were lying on the floor below the row of seats. He held out his hand for you. You took it, but pulled him down to you rather than pulling yourself up. He landed on top of you. "Shish, frisky today huh," Rake asked, leaning his head over the seats. Bam flicked him off then got up.

He grabbed you by the arm and pulled you up. He made his way back to the seat with you behind him. You grabbed Raab's wrist on your way back. You'd been on the plane for 8 hours. "Thank god I'm off of this plane in an hour," you grumbled, sitting next to Bam. He slung his arm around you. The rest of the flight, you and Bam spent talking, mostly remembering things that you had all done in your childhood. One of the flight attendants came back to tell Bam that you would be landing shortly. "Why on Earth did we come on this vacation anyways?" you asked, laughing slightly. Bam flashed you his infamous grin and shrugged. "I swear, one day your just gonna wake up and go "I think I'm gonna move to Thailand" and three days later, you'll be in Thailand," you tell Bam, practically serious. He kissed your forehead quickly then stood up. "I'm gonna go fuck with Rake while he's sleeping." He saw your freaked out expression then gave you a look. "Not like that you dirty minded little chick!" He then left. You sat in your seat for a few moments, looking at the ground below. You friends from Rome were close. They'd said something about a trip to Switzerland, but you didn't know when. What were the chances that it would be the same time that you were there anyway? Or that you'd even see them? That kinda stuff only happened in the movies and shit, not real life. Bam rejoined you after a few moments of Rake's screaming.

He opened his mouth to tell you what he did. "No, I don't even wanna know," you say, stopping him. He sighed then laid his head on your shoulder. The ground slowly got closer and closer. You watched as it nearly engulfed your small plane. From up there, Switzerland looked mostly white, but as you neared the ground, it was pretty green. You hopped Bam had booked a good hotel. Or, since it was Bam, that he'd booked any hotel. "Bam," you ask, waking him up. "We're almost there." He groaned then sat up. The plane touched the ground a few seconds after you'd woken Bam up. Everyone grabbed their bags and stood up. You all made your way off of the plane. "Where's our cases gunna be," Raab asked, flinging his sweatshirt towards you. You pulled it on as Bam pointed towards the escalators. "Down there somewhere." The guys ran off, leaving you with their stuff. You sighed and grabbed Dunn's and Raab's stuff. Bam got Dico's and Rake's. April and Phil followed you and Bam down the stairs and towards the baggage claim area. The guys were standing at the wrong conveyer belt, trying to claim other people's luggage. "You dumbasses," you say, grabbing Dico and Raab by the backs of their shirts. You pulled them back over to where Bam was. His stuff was already off, and yours was coming. You both tried to grab it at the same time. When he saw that you were getting it, he let go. When you saw he was getting it, he let go. "Nice one dipshits," Rake laughed as your bag made it's way around. Dico's bag still hadn't come out of the plane yet though. Yours came back a second time, and Bam grabbed it. He flung it in your direction, nearly toppling you over. Dico's bag finally came, and he dove for it. Being the dumbass he was that day, he tripped and landed on the floor next to the conveyer belt. Raab grabbed it and threw it on top of him. You all grabbed your stuff and followed Bam towards where you were supposed to find your car. It was then going to take you to the hotel. Bam led you through the airport and out the doors. It was chilly out, but you had Raab's sweatshirt anyway. A few cars pulled past you, but none stopped. "They said they knew exactly who I was after I gave them my name," Bam said, trying to figure out why no one was stopping for you guys. This went on for nearly an hour by the time Bam got mad. He pulled out his phone. "Shit, I'm roaming, Raab, give me yours." He stole Raab's phone and called the hotel. "Finally," he grumbled, throwing Raab his phone back. "Their sending someone now." You all sat on the curb, waiting for them to show up.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After waiting for nearly twenty minutes, a black car pulled up. Bam was the first one to jump from the curb. He flung open the door and crawled inside. You were next to follow him. Raab followed you, then Dunn, then Dico, then Rake, then April, then finally Phil. You all piled your bags on the floor, and the driver pulled through the small taxi space in front of the airport. He pulled onto the main road and you were on your way to the hotel. You placed your head in Bam's lap. He stroked your hair gently. "Bam," April said, breaking the silence in the car. "You aren't planning to do anything tonight are you?" He turned to look at her, "Uh, yeah Ape." "Bam," she complained, "then leave Bea with me." He groaned, "No Ape. She's coming with us." "Bam," Ape said, pointing to you, "She's tired. Leave her sleep for a little bit. Jesus, she'll be glad to be back home. A vacation with you is like a vacation to hell." Bam flicked her off once she'd turned back. You moved slightly as the car hit a small bump. Bam shook you gently as you neared the hotel. "Bean, Bean are you coming with us?" You sat up, pushing your hair out of your face. "Bam, I don't wanna. I just wanna stay and sleep." April turned at this and stuck her tongue out at Bam. Bam groaned slightly. "Alright guys, we'll go tomorrow then. It ain't gonna be no fun without Bean." You smiled slightly at Bam's comment. He kissed your forehead, the pulled you closer to him. His arm snaked around your waist and he placed his hand on your hip. The car pulled to a halt in front of a beautiful hotel.

Bam pushed open his door and got out quickly. He grabbed both his bag and yours. Everyone piled out of the car and grabbed their stuff. Bam started off for the lobby. Everyone else followed. He got to the desk and checked everyone in. He got a room for April and Phil, and one for the rest of you guys. He flung April the key to the room, then grabbed you by the hand and lead you towards the elevators. Your room was on the floor third from the top. He lead you all down a long corridor and stopped in front of one of the last doors. He slid the key in quickly and pushed open the door. Before anything, he dropped both bags he was holding and claimed one of the three beds. "WE DON'T DO THREE-SUMS!" he yelled to the rest of the crew. You laughed, knowing that it would be one of the guys you were staying with that would try and have one in your room. Luckily though, they didn't. You kicked off your shoes and grabbed a shirt out of your bag. You grabbed one of Bam's shirts that was tight on him. You then pulled off your jeans and your top, then pulled Bam's shirt on. The rest of the guys started flinging their clothes off too. Bam threw off his shoes and his shirt. He then flung his belt in your direction. You caught it and draped it over a hanger in the closet. He then flung his pants at you. Quarters and dimes scattered all over the floor of the room from his pockets. You simply flung his jeans on the floor of the closet, next to your dirty clothes. "If you all pile up your dirty clothes, I'll do a load of laundry tomorrow night," you offered the guys. They quickly piled up every article of clothing they had. You then climbed into bed next to Bam. He pulled the covers down for you and you curled up next to him. "We're watching the game before we go to bed," Dico said, sitting on the end of your bed. Bam kicked him in the ass, causing him to fall on the floor. He didn't care. Dico was dead set on watching highlights of his college basketball game.

It was March-Madness and he'd placed bets on quite a few of the teams. That night's game was Penn vs. Okalahoma State. Dico bet on Penn, Dunn on Okalahoma. The game had been played much earlier that day, but the re-run of it was on. The next hour or two, Dico barley breathed. After the game was over, Penn winning by the way, Dico sighed in relief. He fell back onto the bed that him and Raab had to share. "Dude I swear if you try, just try, to fuck me. I'll kill you," Raab warned him, scooting closer to the wall. You laughed. Rake was already asleep, but no one really felt like fucking with him again. You were all way to tired to even wanna do something jackassy. That was pretty unusual for even Bam. He was never too tired to piss someone off. He laid his head on your chest and sighed deeply. You ran your fingers through his messy dark hair as he fell asleep. Dunn reached up and turned out the last remaining light. You lay awake for a few minutes, thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't gone to Rome. Would you and Bam still be just good friends? Could you have ever had the chance to get closer to him? What if you'd stayed in Rome? Then you probably wouldn't have seen Raab again. You wouldn't have seen any of the guys again. They would surely have forgotten about you by then. Bam would have found another girl, and she'd be lying where you were rite then. You didn't like where these thoughts were going, so you pushed them out of your mind. You kissed the top of Bam's head, then fell asleep. "I love you Bam," you whispered, just before falling asleep. Raab must have heard you from his spot across the room, because a few seconds later you heard someone yell, "I LOVE YOU TOO BEAN!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"BITE ME RAAB," you yelled, burying your face in Bam's chest. Before you fell completely asleep, you heard teeth chatter in the next bed over. God, did Raab always have to be such a smartass? The next morning, you awoke to a weird feeling in your leg. You sat up to see Raab holding your leg, chewing on it. "RAAB, YOU SICO," you yelled, pulling your leg away from him. "What the fuck are you doing?" He grinned in his infamous way, "you said to bite you." He neared you again, clicking his teeth in a manner that freaked you out a bit. You pulled the blankets over your head and scooted closer to Bam. He pushed you away, obviously in a bad mood from flying the previous day. You poked your head out from under the peach coloured blanket. "Raab, please get out of my bed so I can get dressed." With that, every head in the room, including Bam's, turned in your direction. Raab dove off of the bed and onto the floor. "EWWW," he shrieked. You laughed a little and flung the blankets aside. Bam shivered and pulled them back. You crawled out of bed slowly and walked towards the bathroom. Dunn pushed past you and slammed the door in your face. "Unless you wanna shower with me sweetheart," he said, reopening the door just enough so his head would fit out. You slammed it shut in his face. "I'LL WAIT!" you yelled through the door. Bam was now up. He sat on the edge of the bed, still in a slightly bad mood. "What's a matter Bam? Didn't get laid last night," Raab asked, sitting next to him. Bam elbowed him in the gut and Raab retreated. "Please tell me you didn't," Dico said, then sitting up. You winked at Bam from across the room.

A big smile crossed his face. "That's for us to know, and you idiots to find out." Raab looked as if he were about to be sick. Rake had surprisingly slept through all this. He went back to bed sometime during your brief Dunn/bathroom innocent. Ryan was finally done in the bathroom a few minutes later. You shoved past Dico who was fighting for a shower as well. You made it in there before him and slammed the door shut quickly. Bam then started banging on the door. "I NEED A SHOWER TOO BABY," he wailed. You unlocked the door reluctantly. "It's too small for both of us to fit. I'm going first," you told him, gesturing towards the small shower. He sighed and shut the lid on the toilet. He sat on the top of it, letting his feet rest on the lid of the bowl. You quickly dropped your clothes and got in the shower. The water smelt funny, as it always did in hotels. After you were done with your shower, Bam was standing, ready to get in. "Just let the water run for me," he said, grabbing your hand from the knob and pulling it away. You got out and took the towel that was dangling from his index finger. He got in the shower, and began singing. "Baby," you say, drawing back the curtain. "Leave the singing to Ville." He begun wailing Your Sweet 666. You turned on your blow-dryer, trying to drown out his voice. You set it on the sink top, running but not in use. You hated your hair blow-dried from wet, but liked to make it look messy once it'd air-dried.

You fixed your hair, then begun on your make up. You put on your usual amount of black eye liner. But today, you ran a stick of green eye liner over top of it all. You put on Smokey eye shadow, layering it starting at your lashes, getting lighter. You finished it all off with a touch of blue mascara. You didn't feel like putting in your contacts, so you pulled on your glasses. They were black plastic frames. They were square in shape, and had a slight bit of clear around the back, near your eye. They looked almost like they weren't prescription, even though they were. Bam was out of the shower by the time you were done. You still had his towel wrapped around yourself. He spotted it and pulled it off of you. "Bam you ass," you laugh, picking up your clothes. You pulled on a simple pair of tan knickers, an all white wife beater and a black blazer. "You look hot with glasses," Bam commented whilst pulling his shirt over his head. You saw his belt lying on the floor and picked it up. You started lacing it through your belt loops when he noticed. "I don't think so missy," he said, grabbing the other end. "Bam," you say, grabbing it off of him the whole way. "It looks better on me." He sighed and left it go. He grabbed your brush and ran it through his hair quickly. "You look good today baby," he said, leaning down and kissing you quickly. You turned and left him to finish getting ready. You unlocked the door and left. He relocked it once you were out. You flopped back on your bed. Raab came and hovered over top of you. "Fucking in the shower's tiring huh," he asked. You shoved him out of your face. "We didn't fuck, twat, there was barley room for one of us in the shower. Let alone two." The guys all laughed, except Dunn. "No seriously guys," he said, "there ain't much room at all. You'd have better luck fucking someone in a dresser drawer." Everyone looked at him due to his odd analogy. He shrugged, "what?" Everyone waited for Bam to finish in the shower. When he finally emerged, he flopped down next to you. "Anyone up for room service until the rest of you asses are done in the shower," he asked, reaching for the phone. Everyone yelled out what they wanted for breakfast, and he placed the order.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

While he was waiting for the food, Bam flopped back down on the bed next to you. He laid his head on your shoulder. "What's wrong Bea. You've been acting kinda weird ever since we got here?" You shrugged, and pushed his head off of you. He then laid it in your lap. "Your lying," he said in a tone that sounded like one he'd have used fourteen years ago. You sighed, "it's just. We're so close to Rome. I don't wanna run into one of my old friends accidentally and have to tell them that I left Rome to be with you guys. As much as I do love being with you." Bam smiled a little bit, "you'll still have me when we leave though." "Way to make her feel better," Dunn scoffed from across the room. "Fuck you," Bam yelled back. There was a knock at the door a few moments later. Bam jumped up to get it. A huge platter of food was thrust at him. He flung a few quarters at the bell hop and shut the door. He then carried the huge tray to Raab's bed and set it down. "If I weren't so hungry, I'd put all of this shit in Raab's bed," Bam said, lifting the lid of the tray. "Fuck you," Raab replied from where he was sitting across the room. Rake got up to get a shower, and took his breakfast with him. He obviously didn't trust anyone anymore. "I honestly don't feel like fucking with Rake rite now. Too early," Bam said, handing Raab his food. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement. "But we'll get him tomorrow, when he thinks we've finally decided to ease up on him a little," Bam said, now grinning from ear to ear.

The rest of the guys smiled too. "Who's is this," he asked, holding up a plate with three packages of pop tarts on it. You reached up and took it. The whole room gave you funny looks. "What? It's an all American dish. And I just so happen to be proud of my non-Swedish breakfast dish," you say, sitting down with your food. Bam watched in slight amazement as you scoffed down a whole pop tart at once. "Ya gunna eat that or pick it apart," Dico asked, pointing to Bam's steak, egg and cheese bagel that was on his lap. He shrugged and took a few bites. "It tastes funny," he said in the middle of his third, and final, bite. You all laughed a little. "So, what are we doing today?" you asked Bam after he'd swallowed. He shrugged, "this and that. Nothing too fancy." You noticed the guys give each other slight looks and winks, but didn't acknowledge it. Chances are they were all either drunk, or didn't know what they were doing anyways. "That's cool," you say with your mouth full, making it sound more like, 'watss wool." The guys laughed a little at your talking attempts. Rake came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He was dressed and ready to leave, as was everyone else. Bam jumped up and grabbed your wrist. He took off towards the door, dragging you behind him. Just as he was nearing the door, April was coming in. SMACK. The door hit Bam in the forehead and he fell to the ground. He dropped your wrist. April stood in the doorway still, not sure weather to help him, or laugh. He laid there, motionless for a few seconds, but then started laughing.

The rest of the room cracked up as well. He sat up slowly, "be glad your my mom. Had you been Raab or someone, you'd been dead meat." "Bam! Don't you ever compare me to any of your retard friends. Except Bea. She's at least clean. And she knows to use a hairbrush," she said, seemingly serious. You picked at one of Bam's locks of hair. He stood up and messed yours up. "From the looks of it, no she doesn't." He continued to mess it all up until you ducked out of his reach. "Anyway, I just came down here to tell you idiots that me and Phil are going off to do something without you guys today. We actually want to see what Switzerland has to offer before you guys mess it all up." Bam mimicked April after she'd spoken, "tell you idiots that me and Phil are going off to do something without you guys today. We actually want to see what Switzerland has to offer before you guys mess it all up." She smacked him upside the head quickly, then left in exasperation. She muttered something about just trying to tell her own son something and couldn't even do that without him making it a hassle. "Can we leave now?" Dunn asked, growing impatient. Bam sighed, "alright. But I'm not going near that damn door again. EVER." You grabbed his hand and pulled him out. He stuck his tongue out at the door as he passed. The rest of the crew followed, sticking their tongues out at the door as well. You passed the cleaning lady on your way to the elevators. The poor woman would have a pretty large job ahead of her once she made it to your room. Bam ran ahead of everyone. He stood in front of the elevator, looking as excided as a child would be. The rest of the guys joined in his excitement. That's when you remembered that Bam had messed up your hair before you left. His hair was always messed up, and his clothes were wrinkly. You two probably looked like you were doing God knows what before you left the room. You ran your fingers through your hair, trying desperately to fix it. DING. The elevator's lights blinked slightly, then the doors parted. You followed everyone onto the elevator.

There were a few random people already in the elevator. They gave you all funny looks. They probably weren't used to seeing a bunch of weirdly dressed American guys with one normal, for the most part, looking girl. There were mirrors on two of the sides. The elevator seemed to have to stop every floor and either let someone on or off. Being on one of the upper floors, it got old quickly. Rake finally put an end to it. He shoved everyone except you guys off on one of the floors. Then, every time someone called for the elevator, he quickly pushed a bunch of buttons to make it get confused and forget about the passenger. When you finally got to the bottom, you all piled out. Raab was the last one out. He was temporarily distracted with the light reflecting in the mirrors. When he finally noticed that everyone was out of the elevator but him, the doors began to close. He ran towards the doors, and barley made it. His jacket got stuck in the doors, and they clamped shut on him. He wriggled to get free, but had no such luck. Everyone but him was in hysterics. He squirmed and tried to free himself. When the elevator finally came back, the doors reopened themselves, and freed Raab. He fell forward. The passengers that Rake had kicked out earlier poured out through the doors. They weren't as pleasant as they'd looked earlier. You smiled a little, but they all gave you semi-death glares. By the time the last person was out of the elevator, Raab had climbed back to his feet. Everyone was still laughing, but Raab was now laughing as well. In a matter of ten mere minutes, both Bam and Raab had had door encounters. You all followed Bam through the lobby. He was headed directly out the doors. "Do you even know where your going?" you asked him. He shook his head. "That's what makes it much more fun my dear." The guys were all following him like they thought they knew where he was going.

It was quite chilly outside, but none of you had coats on. You had on the blazer that you'd pulled on after your shower but that wasn't much. Bam had a hoodie, and that's what most of them had. "Hope there ain't no avalanches," Rake said, pointing towards a large grouping of mountains in the distance. "The Alps," you said quietly. Bam slung his arm over your shoulder. "We'll be skiing up there tomorrow," he said, obviously pleased with himself. You smiled a little. "Awesome. Thank's baby." He kissed the side of your forehead. You continued following Bam until you came to a small village like place. It was a primitive market place. You and the guys began browsing from peddler to peddler. You saw beautiful hand knitted wool scarves. There was only one black one in a whole line of brightly coloured ones. You bought the scarf for a little less than 5 dollars. You slung it around your neck. Bam caught up with you a few moments later. You were now looking over hand crafted jewellery. Bam petted the scarf that was around your neck. "You just buy this?" he asked, still petting it. "Yeah," you pushed his hand off of it, "it's wool." He watched you look over a few rings. You got to a spoon bracelet. Bam picked it up. "What the hell's this thing?" he asked, turning it over in his fingers. You took it from him. "It's called a spoon bracelet. They used to make them back in the older days. It's hand made from spoon handles. Hence the name spoon bracelet. They have spoon rings too.

I had one a while ago, but I don't remember where it went. But some of them are worth a lot of money now. And I'd imagine that a hundred years from now, this one will be too." You were about to set it back, but decided to buy it instead. "It's just so cute," you tell Bam while you and him were walking away. You saw the guys all standing outside of a small booth. You read the sign. "Hot Sauce." "Oh lord," you say, laughing. "Let's not have another Mall Of America repeat." Bam laughed as you and him watched Raab chug a whole bottle of it. The sauce didn't seem to bother him oddly. Dunn grabbed a bottle from the man as well. It looked similar to the one Raab had, but it had a label that said it was hotter. Dunn obviously didn't notice this, because he drank his bottle much in the same fashion that Raab drank his. Dunn immediately began coughing and sputtering. You and Bam walked to a nearby stall and bought him a banana. You took it back to Dunn and shoved it at him. He took it gratefully and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. He didn't bother to peel it, and realised this when the burning continued. He spat it out and tore the peel away quickly. He then stuffed the banana back into his mouth. He chewed it up for a few moments before swallowing it in one bite. You watched as Dunn breathed a sigh of relief once the blob had made it down his throat. So far, Bam had collided with the door, Raab had got stuck in the elevator and now Dunn tried to chug hot sauce. You were on a roll so far. Normally, they did fucked up things on purpose. But never before had you seen three different people do three fucked up things by accident in one day. By the time you all left Switzerland, you'd be surprised if everyone was in one piece.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

You and the guys left the marketplace, headed off in a new direction. "What on Earth do you have planned for today," you ask him, running a little to catch up with him. He shrugged and kept walking. You followed him into a small store. There were shelves and shelves of cheese. "We're getting Ape a big 'ole hunk-o-cheese," he announced. "LET'S HAVE A CONTEST TO SEE WHO CAN FIND THE BIGGEST PIECE OF SWISS CHEESE!" You and the guys split up and ran around, each trying to find the biggest hunk of cheese possible. You grab Bam by the arm and pointed to a huge hunk of cheese that was mounted on the wall. "Does that count since it's cheese and it's in Switzerland, making it Swiss cheese?" He smiled at you, "Sorry baby, but I meant the kind with holes." You and him then went your separate ways, trying to find cheese. The store owners and other guests were giving you all very odd looks when Bam finally called time. You all raced to the front of the store holding your cheese. You knew yours was small, but Dico had a piece that was literally as small as your palm. Dunn won the contest by at lease 10 pounds. Bam bought the cheese and had it sent to April's hotel room. "She's gonna shit a brick," he laughed while you were leaving the store.

You and the guys continued to explore Switzerland for the next few hours. You stopped at a small restaurant and each ordered a dish that would be found in a different country. The waiter was ready to kill all of you by the time you paid the bill. You could swear he yelled something in Swiss at you as you left. Following Bam around Switzerland was definitely an experience you wouldn't soon forget. Bam had to go to the bathroom, so you all stopped in another small store. All of the guys except Ryan followed Bam in. You and Ryan leaned on the wall outside of the door. You heard what you thought was a familiar voice, but didn't know how it could have been. Someone was looking at you, but you had no idea who they were. A few minutes later, a group of people approached you and Ryan. You knew you'd seen one or two of the girls that stood before you once before. Possibly earlier in the day. "Bea?" one asked. You were stunned, how did this girl know you? You shook your head slowly. The girl then threw her arms around your neck, hugging you tightly. You backed away slowly. "You don't remember me?" You shook your head again. "IT'S LISA YOU DUMBASS," she laughed. You laughed a little too. Great just what you didn't want. You didn't want to have to leave them all again.

You slowly started remembering the people that stood in front of you. Some guy had obviously taken Lee's place. "So, are you gunna introduce us to your friend here," she asked, referring to Ryan. "Sorry. Dunn, Lisa. Lisa, Dunn." "Dunn," she asked, "that's an odd name. Is it Greek?" Ryan began to laugh. "No. It's a last name," he said between laughs. "The other half of this dick's name is Ryan," you explained. The bathroom door flung open and Bam pushed his way to you. "I see you've made friends," he said grinning. "No, I've had these friends," you grumbled. "Aww Bea, is this your brother," Lisa asked, pointing to Bam. You and Bam took a look at each other and cracked up. "Not exactly," you told her after you were done laughing. "He's my boyfriend. This is my brother." You pointed to Raab. "This is Dico. This is Rake. You know Dunn. And this is Bam." Lisa was looking at Bam funny. "So these are the asses that made you leave Rome," she asked. You felt yourself getting angry. "Yes. These are the people that I left Rome for." She rolled her eyes. "They do know that they pulled you away from your dream of ever being anything in the musical field. And have ruined three Aspen ski trips." she glared at the guys. "YES. I KNOW I GAVE UP A LOT OF SHIT TO MOVE BACK TO WESTCHESTER! ALRIGHT? But I was so sick of not having anyone here. At least you guys had family back here. But anyone who didn't have family in Europe, had some back somewhere else. I didn't have anyone! The only people that I have are these guys. And I'm damn glad that I left!" You grabbed Dunn's wrist with one of your hands and Bam's with the other and drug them towards the door. "DICO LET'S GO," you yelled to him. He was sitting on the floor playing with the carpet. He got up and scurried to your side. Bam slung his arm over your shoulder. "You alright," he asked you. You started walking. "Yeah. I guess." He kissed your cheek gently. "It was hard. But you knew you were going to run into them. You had that feeling and that's one of those things that just happens just to fuck you over." You laughed a little, even though Bam was being serious. "I just didn't wanna see all of my old friends again. Didn't wanna have to say good-bye again. So I figured it'd be just easier if I left while we were fighting. I picked a fight with her the day before I left and we didn't make up. I didn't give her an address or anything, so this is the first time we've spoken since I left." Bam held your shoulder tightly. "You'll be alright baby. I promise."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

You looked up at Bam and smiled again. He kissed your forehead lightly. Dico shoved something in his pocket quickly, but Dunn was the only one that noticed. Your mobile started ringing a few minutes later. You dug around in your pants pockets until you found it. "Hello," you say, putting it to your ear. "Bea?" A familiar voice asked. It was a man's voice. "Who is this?" There was a long silence after you asked. "Lee" The voice on the other end said finally. You nearly had a heart attack. "LEE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY PHONE NUMBER? WHY'D YOU WAIT 'TIL NOW TO CALL? WHY ARE YOU CALLING AT ALL?" Bam put a hand on your shoulder, as if to let you know that you were freaking out in the middle of a small town. Lee didn't answer for a while. Just as you were getting ready to end the call, he spoke softly. "Because. I knew you didn't wanna see me. But Lisa just gave me your phone number a few minutes ago. She called. She said you were in Switzerland. And that a bunch of jackasses were dragging you around. I wanted to make sure you were okay." You listened in disbelief at the stuff that Lisa had told him. You didn't hate Lee, you just didn't want to see him. It would be too hard to have to let go again. And you were happy with Bam anyways. "Look Lee, I don't know what the hell Lisa told you. But it's all bullshit. The 'jackasses' that Lisa told you about are my brother, boyfriend, and a few other of my friends. I have to go now. Please don't call me again. I really don't wanna have to say good-bye to you again. It sucked the first time, and now it sucks more." You hung up after that, not even waiting for him to reply.

The guys were all giving you confused looks. You pointed to a small grouping of benches nearby. Everyone followed you to the benches and took seats. You began to explain what had happened in Rome before you left. It was time to tell everyone at last.. "Alright, so Lee was my boyfriend before I left Rome. I broke up with him before I left because a long distance relationship wouldn't have worked. Everyone was pissed that I was leaving. Especially Lisa. They knew how much my music and stuff meant to me. But she didn't know how much you guys meant to me. She just told Lee that you guys were dragging me all over the place and trying to hurt me. He was worried and called to make sure I was alright. I think he may think there's still a chance for things between us since I'm back in Europe. He didn't know about Bam yet. But I told him. And he doesn't know that Raab's my only family left." Bam put a hand on your knee. "Maybe we should leave then," he suggested. "No. I'm not going to let all of them ruin everyone's vacation." Dico's face had since blanched greatly. "Dico, what's wrong," you asked him. Everyone turned their attention towards him. "I...um...Kind of... gave the hotel address to Lisa, and your phone number." You sat back in the bench. "We'll switch rooms then. I'm not leaving the hotel because of her," you told them after a moment of silence. "She isn't gonna ruin my life just because I fucking moved home. Shish." Everyone fell silent for a few moments. Dunn stood up and called Bam to walk with him. You were confused, but stayed behind. You turned towards Raab. "So we're really all we've got?" He nodded his head gravely. "Afraid so. That's why I was so happy when you came back. I finally had SOMEONE. I mean, all of you guys are great and all," he looked around to the crew, "but I'm glad I finally have the only person I have left in the world back again." He hugged you. You were slightly stunned.

This was what Raab was like growing up, before you all knew Bam really well. But after he grew up a little, he took the jackass term to a whole new level. He'd never hugged you except 3 times since you'd been back. Bam and Dunn came back as Raab pulled away from you. "Hey! Don't be cheating on me with Raab. Please! I mean gosh, having your girlfriend cheat is bad. But when she does it with her brother. Ewww," Bam said, laughing and sitting down next to you. Everyone else laughed as well. "Let's go," Bam said, standing again. "I have something I wanna do tonight." You followed Bam back in the direction of the hotel. During the walk, you asked Bam when you were leaving Switzerland. You were slightly disappointed to learn that you only had 2 more days left.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

You woke early next morning and looked over at Bam. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping, you stared at him for about an hour then decided to go and get a shower. You went to your case and picked out warm clothes as you were going skiing, oh how you loved to ski. You looked up and saw all the boys passed out around the room 'how cute' you thought to yourself. You headed into the bathroom and locked the door. After dropping your clothes on the sink you put the shower going and soon the whole bathroom was covered in steam. You really hated hotel bathrooms but today you didn't care. After a nice long shower you got out and wrapped a towel around yourself, you wiped the mirror off and started drying your hair. Once it was dry you pulled it up into a bun and started on your make-up. You done your foundation, then you put blue dust thinly on your eyes and then black eyeliner to finish, you didn't bother with a lipstick or lip-gloss. When you finished putting away all your make-up and hair stuff, you started getting changed. You pulled on you black HIM wife-beater and a pair of jeans, then you pulled on your CKY hoddie. You unlocked the door and went over to Bam who was still in bed. Just as you sat down he grabbed you and kissed you. "Morning baby" he said to you with a smile on his face, "Morning" you said laughing just as he sat up. "What you want for breakfast?" he asked everyone as they were getting up. Everyone groaned then shouted out what they wanted. After he ordered it he raced to the bathroom and pushed Raab out the way just as he was going through the door. "You could always shower with me Raab," Bam said though the crack in the door but all Raab could do was laugh and pretend to be sick at the same time, everyone started laughing as Bam closed the door and locked it behind him.

After a couple of minutes there was a knock a the door and Dunn raced to get it. He pulled the door open and took the tray then tossed some money at the bell hop and closed the door. Everyone dived for their food and you took yours and then put Bam's on the bed beside you ready for when he got out the shower. Your breakfast was simple but very healthy unlike the boys who had everything covered in grease. "You know what gets me" you said after finishing your breakfast "What?" said Rake "You lot, you have everything dripping with grease yet you still don't look fat." Everyone agreed with you and started laughing. Bam come out of the bathroom and Raab pushed straight pass him and Dico to get in, which after a quick fight with Dico he got passed and locked the door after him. "Here you go babe" you said to Bam handing him his breakfast, "Thanks. You look good today." he said taking his breakfast and sitting down beside you. "Thanks, so do you." you said looking at him and smiling. After about half an hour everyone was ready to go, so you all walked out of the hotel room and went to get a lift. When you made it to the front of the hotel their was a car waiting to take you all over to the place you where you'd be skiing from up in The Alps. "You alright Bea?" Bam asked you about 10 minutes after leaving the hotel, "Yeah, I'm just thinking" you replied but in truth you were worrying. "What's bothering you Bean?" Raab asked looking you in the eyes, "Nothing" you replied. "Bea what's wrong we can all see there's something bothering you" Bam said now holding you head to stop you looking away from him "I worried that's all. What if I run into my friends from Italy while we're skiing, what if they start on me or on any of you. I don't want an argument today, I just wanna have fun and I don't wanna have to say goodbye to them again." you said looking down at your feet. "Bea" Bam said "don't worry. If we run into them then we'll just ignore them and if they start then we'll leave and go do something else. Okay?" "Okay, thanks guys." you said looking at them they all looked at you and said don't worry about it. The car stopped and you got out after the boys. You all walked over and into the log cabin that was the reception.

Bam checked everything was okay then called you all to follow him to get everything you'd need. You rushed to catch you with him and when you did you grabbed his hand and smiled at him, he looked at you and smiled back. The boys all started getting ready, but you pulled Bam away, "Bam, thank you so much for this. It's perfect, thanks I love you" you kissed him on the cheek and went to finish getting ready, as you did Bam come up behind you and whispered "your welcome. I love you and I'm glad you happy." When you were all ready you made you way over to you instructor who told you all you need to know and asked if anyone could ski within the group "BEA CAN!" Raab shouted from behind Bam. "Who's Bea?" the instructor asked, just as you were about to answer Raab and Dico pushed you over flat on your face. Bam held out a hand to help you up and as he did he told the instructor who you were. "Well if you can ski then your welcome to go and start. I'm sure I can cope with this lot." he said. You started laughing and just as you walked past the instructor you shouted back "Behave you lot or I'll make your lives hell later. That's a promise not a threat." "We will we promise" is all you heard before you got onto the chair lift to take you to the top so you could do some proper skiing.

About 2 hours later you were at the top when someone grabbed you around the waist, you looked around to see who it was and found yourself face to face with Bam. "Having fun?" he asked you as he held onto you like a china doll. "Yeah I am thanks Bam, I love this and best of all there's not one friend from Italy here. You're great I love you Bam." you said smiling. "Hey that's what I'm here for to make people happy. The reason I've come to find you is because we're gonna go get something to eat, you coming? The boys are down the bottom waiting." You looked at him and smiled "yeah I'll come. Race you down, but I know I'll win." you said laughing "you're on. Ready, set, GO!" Bam yelled and you both pushed off and weaved in and out of other skiers laughing and focusing on where the finish line was. You won by about 5 seconds but said that it was draw to make Bam feel better. "I didn't know you could ski that well" you said to Bam as you sat down with him and the boys in the little café for lunch. "I'm not as good as you but I'm better than Dico an Rake" Bam said laughing and told you about their failed attempts to even move on the skis. After ordering lunch all the boys talked about how good a skier your were. "How do you lot know?" you asked them knowing the answer "We were watching you. You could ski professionally you're that good" Rake said and all the boys agreed, just as you were about to thank them a voice said "She could only ski professionally if the judges were blind and the rest of the skiers kept falling over". You looked at the table across from where you were all sitting and seen all you friends from Italy sitting there "Well at least I can ski and don't fall on my ass every time I try to stand up on skis. I mean how many trips have you been on and sat watching everyone else cause you can't ski?" you threw back at Lisa. She sat staring at you then said "At least I'm happy with my life and I know I'm not living in fear of Chris all the time. What did you forget what he did to you? You just a little slapper that was asking for it."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bam and Raab flew at Lisa and sent both the tables flying, Dunn, Dico and Rake went after them and were pulling them off Lisa. You got up and ran out the door and as fast as you could towards the main entrance. "Bam leave her! Go after Bea she gone running, GO before something happens, you too Raab" Dunn said and immediately Bam and Raab got up and went running towards the door. "Dunn keep her here I still wanna talk to her and she's gotta apologise to Bea" Bam shouted over his shoulder on the way out the door. You stopped running and sat in the snow behind a large tree, you were crying and just wanted to forget what Lisa had just said. Bam and Raab asked the instructor if he had seen anyone go running away from the café, "Yeah, she ran towards the main entrance. If that's any help." "it is thanks." Bam said before he and Raab took off running. You were crying so hard you were sure that someone would hear you but didn't care. Bam and Raab stopped running and listened "Bam over there" said Raab pointing to the trees that you were hiding behind. They both walked around the trees to see you sitting in the snow crying, you didn't even hear them. "Baby, look at me" Bam said as he sat down beside you and Raab fell down on your other side. You lifted you head and looked at them both "I'm so sor..sorry" you said between sobs. Raab grabbed you and pulled you close "it's ok Bea it's not your fault" he said as you sobbed on his shoulder. "Raab go back to the café make sure Dunn done as he was told and let everyone in the group know that she's okay. I'll stay with her." Bam said to Raab. Raab pulled you into a tight hug and kissed your forehead then passed you to Bam. "It'll all be okay Bea I promise" Raab said as he walked away. You still carried on crying while Bam cradled you "Baby, it's okay. It's not your fault. I know what happened and it will all be okay. I promise." You looked up at him and smiled. He wiped away your tears and pulled you to your feet. "I love you Bam" you said as you started walking towards the café with Bam. "I love you too Bea" he said and wrapped his arm around your waist.

Raab reached the café and found that Dunn, Dico and Rake had kept Lisa and her friends there. "How is she?" Dunn asked as Raab entered the café, "she's as fine as she can be, Bam's with her. I think they'll be back in a minute. I heard them move just as I started running back here." he said a little out of breath. "Where did she run too?" Dico asked "The trees just before the main entrance she was sitting behind them". The boys looked out the windows and waited, "They're coming" Rake said just before you and Bam walked back into the café. "Nice to see you talk orders Dunn" Bam said as the door closed. "Thanks but I always do" Dunn said in a sulky voice. You couldn't help but giggle a this, "and what's so funny Bea" Dunn asked as he pulled you into a hug "you saying you always take orders. We all know that's not true!" you said laughing a little more. Even the boys joined in. "Right I want to talk to you." You said all of a sudden making everyone jump, "Lisa I know you hate me because I left you all in Italy to move back to Westchester, and you thought that they made me throw away my dream of working in music. Well I've got news for you. They didn't make me leave Italy, I left on my own and as for what Chris done well that happened and I know that it will always haunt me but I know for a fact that you and all this people here set it up so that it happened on the night you weren't there. Your just a little bitch that can't handle her own life so you hurt other peoples and for your information I was not a little slut that was asking for it, you were the slut and you were jealous because I was seeing Lee. I'm glad I left because your all pathetic little fucking idiots that think ruining other peoples lives is fun." You turned you back on them and went to Bam who hugged you tightly. "Excuse me" said the owner of the ski lodge "but may I ask who is going to pay for the broken furniture and the meals that were ordered?" You looked at Bam and then turned around to face the owner "I believe she will be paying for it all as she started everything and she owes me an apology." you said to him. "I will not you little bitch" Lisa yelled at you but couldn't get to you because Dunn had her hold. "Lisa, this is the rules whether you like them or not 1) you never come near me again, 2) you pay for everything here and you don't have to apologise to me, 3) neither you or any of your fucking friends even call or contact me ever again and 4) I think its only fair you pay for everything after you butt in on a private conversation, start a fight and even have the nerve to call me a slut when it was you out sleeping with a different boy every night and then telling your boyfriend that you were being totally faithful to him." you laughed as Lisa stared at you "I hate you Bea. I swear I'll get you." She basically snarled at you, "yeah whatever Lisa I'm so scared of you. Have fun cause you and your friends have a lot of money to get together to pay for the damage to this place" you said looking around, then you walked over and picked you stuff up. "Ready to go boys?" you asked them and waited by the door as they got their stuff together too. You turned and walked straight out the door with the boys right behind you and you heard Lisa shout "I'm gonna get you Bea you just wait!" but all you could do was laugh.

"Feeling better?" Bam asked you in the car on the way back to the hotel, "yeah I am actually" you said with a slight grin on your face. "We are all so proud of you Bea" Raab said looking at you "what you did took courage and I'm glad your okay and sorry we flew at Lisa like that." "don't worry I wanna say thank you to all of you because if you hadn't been there I would have never have been able to say all of that. You were my power and confidence in there. Thank you." you looked at the boys and they all looked at you with a sense of pride. "One more thing" you said as the car pulled up towards the hotel "please don't mention it again and please don't tell Phil or April because I just wanna forget about it. Is that okay?" All the boys looked at each other and then Bam said "Baby if that's what you want then that's what we'll all do. Just for you." You smiled and got out of the car walking towards the hotel.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

You made it into the hotel, and Bam went straight to the elevators. "Anyone got a key?" he asked. Everyone shook their head dumbly. You reached into one of his pockets and fumbled around for a moment. You pulled out his key ring, a stick of very old gum, his wallet and his mobile. "How you get everything in there Bam Margera is beyond me," you mumbled, tossing him his phone back. You handed over they keys and the gum next. "The wallet's empty," he said, trying to snatch it back. You pulled it out of his reach. "I'm not looking for money you dumfuck. I'd go to Rake if I was." You opened the wallet and pulled out the room key. "I stuck it in there before we left. You didn't notice, so I knew you wouldn't loose it." Bam grabbed both the key and his wallet off you. "You're just the smartest little thing in the world," he said sarcastically. By then, the elevator had stopped and was waiting for you. You were the last one in, and almost pulled a Raab. The doors closed not even a second after you were inside. There were a few guests in the elevator that were in it earlier that morning. They gave all of you dirty looks once the doors closed. A few even got off at the first floor the elevator came too. You all shrugged and spread out. More guests got on, but not as many as were on that morning. You snickered a little bit, remembering how pissed they'd gotten. People were such dicks in other countries. Nevertheless, that's probably what they were thinking about you. By now, the elevator had stopped on your floor, but you were too consumed in your thoughts about people from other countries to notice. Rake grabbed you by the arm and dragged you out of the elevator.

You blinked and shook your head quickly. "I'm alright," you say slowly. Rake released your arm, and you nearly fell over. Elevators sometimes had strange effects on you. When you got to your room, there was a small note on the door. "Residents: You have a message from another guest and 3 from non-guests. Call the front desk to receive them. ~ Housekeeping." Bam slid the card in the lock, then pushed the door open. You fell to the bed and reached for the phone. You called the front desk and asked for the messages. The first was from April, she said that they'd be out for most of the evening and that she'd call tomorrow morning around ten to make sure everything was alright. And that everyone was still alive. The next two were from Lisa from the previous day. She wanted you to come to dinner with her and a few of your old friends. The other one was for Dico, telling him that he was hot and sexy and that she'd fuck him any day. You decided against telling Dico this. Knowing him, he'd probably run right out and try to find her. Then nine months down the road, your phone would ring and Dico would be the friggin father of a baby in Rome. But that would be rather amusing. And the final one was from Lee also from the previous day, apologising. He said he was sorry for bothering you, and told you how much you'd meant to him a while ago. And that he hopped you were happy with your new boyfriend, because he was happy with his new girlfriend. She reminded him of you, so that's why he innately began to talk to her. You were slightly touched by what he'd said. You'd known Lee for a long time, and he still hadn't changed. If you hadn't moved from Rome, you were sure you would have ended up marrying him. But, you had Bam now. And you loved him. You even thought that you loved him more than you'd loved Lee. But you decided to keep this a secret as well.

You hung up the phone a while ago after asking why the last 3 messages were not given to you the previous day and being told that they were so busy that they forgot and they apologised for any inconvenience, and you were now lying on your back on the bed. Bam fell onto the bed next to you. "You should get ready. Dress nicely, we're doing something later." He then curled up to fall asleep. You shrugged and got up. You dragged yourself to the bathroom and started the water in the skimpy shower. You took your shower slowly, enjoying having it all to yourself this time. After you were done, you brushed your hair quickly and did your make up. You had no idea what Bam meant, so you did it simple. The usual eyeliner, minimal foundation etc. You pulled on one of Bam's shirts so you could pick something out to wear. You emerged from the bathroom to find Bam asleep. You sat next to him and rubbed his back gently. He moaned very slightly, but didn't wake up. You had a feeling that he was awake and just pretending to be asleep though. "Bam," you said softly, shaking him a little. "What should I wear for tonight?" He rolled over to face you, "something nice. Nice." Then he rolled back to the other side and fell asleep again. You sighed and fumbled through your suitcase for something 'nice' to wear.

You decided on a small black dress. It was spaghetti strapped and came down to mid-thigh. It was all plain black with a blood red rose pinned on the left side. You pulled that on and plugged in your curling iron. Normally, you'd hate to be seen with curly hair, but you were told it looked nice by many people, so you'd deal for a night. As that was heating up, you did your make-up a little thicker. You put on Smokey eye shadow in layers. For your lips, you put on red lipstick and covered it in clear gloss, making them look shiny. Bam was still asleep when you were done with your make-up. You approached him slowly. "Baby," you say, shaking him again. He rolled over onto his back. He opened his eyes and stared up at you. "Can I help you," he asked after a moment of silence. "Bam, you have to get ready." He groaned and sat up. You left him and returned to your curling iron. It was hot by then, and it curled easily. As you were curling the left side of your hair, Bam walked slowly to the shower. You heard the water turn on after a moment. The rest of the guys were coming in and out, but none seemed to care about getting ready. It was only you and Dunn in the room at one point. "Dunn, why the hell am I the only one getting ready?" He shifted in his chair, but shrugged. You finished with your hair, making sure to unplug the iron. The last time you left it on, Raab managed to burn himself 8 times. Bam came out of the bathroom, dressed in a suit. "You look nice," Dunn snickered from his spot across the room. Bam flicked him off, then reached for a brush. He ran it through his dark hair, flinging water all over the place.

You pulled your hair up in a ponytail, leaving a few pieces down to frame your face. "I think he looks nice," you say, getting up and standing next to Bam. Bam flashed a grin towards Dunn. "Yeah, and your also the one that thought Raab was a cute baby," Dunn said, remembering past conversations about Raab's youth. "Ready," Bam asked you, tilting his head towards the door. You nodded and followed him. "Aren't the guys coming?" You asked on your way out. Bam laughed a little. "I'll take that as a no then," you say, grabbing for your coat. Bam stopped you. "You won't need it. Trust me." He wrapped his arm around your waist and nearly pulled you out the door. You made your way through the lobby and out the large doors. People were watching you like you were God or something. Bam didn't seem to notice however. He strutted right out the doors and down one of the streets. An icy wind blew from the Alps. It danced over your shoulders, causing you to shiver. Bam rubbed your shoulder softly, "we're almost there," he said gently.

He walked through the doors of a small cafe. There wasn't anyone except a small staff there. He took you to a small table and you both sat down. There were random rose petals scattered around the table. A single red candle's flame flickered in the darkness. While you were waiting for the waitress to bring you the bottle of wine Bam requested, he slipped his hands in yours. "It's so pretty," you say, looking around. Bam put one hand to your cheek, "and you are too." He turned your face to look at him. "It's weird how I can love you now, but I grew up with you and never thought in a million years we'd be doing this," he said, his icy blue eyes shining. You smiled. "I know. I'd always thought the girl that ended up with you would be one lucky chick. But I never would have imagined that it would be me." Bam looked slightly troubled. "Why? Your such a pretty girl. Not to mention one of the only one's that can actually stand my idiot friends." You laughed. "Well, it does help when those idiots you call friends also happen to be my friends." Bam agreed.

The waitress came and set down the bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Bam took the top of quickly and filled both glasses. He handed you yours. "I love you," he said as you both raised your glasses to your lips. After you both swallowed, you set your glass down gently. "And I love you too," you replied. Bam's blue eyes danced. "So you had this planned since before we left Westchester," you asked. He nodded his head, obviously pleased with himself. "Do you like it?" "Bam, it's beautiful." He again looked pleased with himself. "Wanna move to Switzerland," he joked. Your eyes widened, "that's alright. I think I'd miss my assholes too much." "You do mean Raab, Dunn, Dico and Rake rite," Bam asked, half-joking, half-serious. "Yes," you said, trying not to laugh. You had no idea why this was all so funny to you, but when you were with Bam, you were always smiling. "I'm glad I gave up my music stuff to come back to Westchester. I think it was the best thing I've ever done." "No baby," Bam said, leaning closer to you. "The best thing you ever did was agree to come with me tonight. Well, the best thing for me anyway." You smiled, understanding what he meant. His lips moved closer to yours. He kissed you passionately. He licked your lip before pulling away. "You're beautiful," he whispered.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

You felt yourself blush. "Don't be embarrassed," he said, putting a hand to your cheek. "You are beautiful." You put your hand on his. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. You looked around. It looked pretty nice outside. "Sure," you smiled. He stood up, and you followed him. He left the money on the table, not bothering to wait for the bill. "I called ahead," he said, opening the door. You followed him out onto the Swiss streets. It was cooler than you'd thought. Bam saw you shiver and took off his jacket. He draped it over your shoulders. "Thank's," you say, pulling it closer to you. It smelt like Bam. He put his arm around your waist. "I really just don't wanna go back to the hotel room," he admitted, turning in the direction opposite of the hotel. "But Bam," you protested. "We have no idea where anything here's at. It's not like Westchester. We don't know anyone." He kissed the top of your head. "We'll be fine," he said softly. You and him walked for a little bit until you came back to the cafe. "I think this town's circular," Bam laughed. You laughed too. He then turned in the direction of the hotel again. "My feet hurt," he explained. You walked with him back to the hotel. It was a lot further than you remembered.

At first, you thought you'd passed it a few times, but once you got in the lobby, you knew you were at the right place. Bam went to the elevators. There weren't many people in the lobby. "This country's dead after midnight," Bam remarked. A few locals were in the elevator and they gave Bam dirty looks. "What? You wouldn't last one day in America! We stay up all night sometimes just for the hell of it!" "DON'T SAY HELL," one of the ladies yelled, putting her hand over her heart. "It's a terrible place," the other one said, shaking her head. "Hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell," Bam sing-songed. "Your going straight to hell when you die young man," the second lady said. "I'm going to hell. Hell, that's where I'll be. Hell," Bam looked pleased with himself. "Bam hush," you say, clasping your hand over his mouth. He bit you. "OUCH YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER," you yelled, pulling your hand away. Both ladies gasped and threw their hands over their hearts. You could feel Bam staring right through you. "And you were talking about me? At least I didn't say fuck." You rolled your eyes at Bam. The elevator finally stopped on your floor, and the ladies got out as well. You and Bam walked to your room, and the ladies followed. They were probably in the room next to yours. That would be just your luck. Bam searched his pockets. "Shit. I don't have a key," he said, looking at you. "Don't expect me to have one. What you want me to do with it? Stick it in my bra?" He reached for your bra through your dress. You pushed him away. "It's not in there," you laughed. He looked slightly disappointed that you'd pushed him away, but he bounced back quickly. He began pounding on the door. "LET US IN YOU SICK FUCKS," he yelled. "What? I just like the term sick fucks," he said to you, trying to regain his breath.

He started kicking the door. You could hear wild laughter coming from the other side of the door. "Let us in you bunch of dickheads," you say, getting slightly adjitated. The door finally opened, but to reveal a total dump of a room. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO THE PLACE!" Bam freaked. You put your hand on his shoulder. "They'll clean it tomorrow." He sighed and made his way to the bed. Raab grabbed him by the arm and shoved him away. "You have to go get ice first... Dunn... uhh.. broke something." Bam rolled his eyes and went to get ice. "Why fight it," he grumbled. Raab then pushed you out as well. "Lot's of ice... Tons and tons... Or two buckets anyway.." Raab called after you. You rolled your eyes and followed Bam. You caught up to him. "Hey," he smiled. You reached the ice machine and Bam grabbed two buckets. "You carry two and I'll carry two.. That ought to hold their attention for a few hours anyway." He put one of the buckets under the slot and pushed the button. "Great, it's as slow as Phil," he grumbled as the ice cubes dropped one at a time. You and him sat back while it took it's grand old time producing the ice. "What the hell's it doing? Freezing too?" Bam tried to kick the machine, but you pulled him back. "Relax. It'll have to pick up eventually." You sat there and waited. A few minutes later, you stood up and put the second bucket under it. "By the time this fucking machine's done, the first bucket will be melted," Bam grumbled. You laughed.

The bucket continued to produce the ice at it's slow rate. By the time you were done with the fourth bucket, nearly an hour had passed. People had come and gone, wanting ice. They didn't want to wait and would rather have walked to the mini-mart a few blocks away. When you and Bam had all four buckets, a lady approached the machine. She slid her bucket under the slot and pushed the button. A few single cubes emerged, but after that, the ice flowed freely. "I told you it'd pick up," you laughed at Bam watched her fill her buckets quickly. "Stupid mother fucking ice machine," he grumbled the whole way back to the room.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

You put your arm on Bam's shoulder, getting a little of the dripping water on his back. He didn't seem to mind. "At least you got to spend, probably close to an hour extra with me," you say, trying to get him out of his pissed off mood. He looked at you and rolled his eyes slightly. "Naww, I'm joking. I'm just glad you weren't Raab." He shuddered. By this time, you were back at the room. There was the apparent sound of crashing going on inside of the room. You and Bam gave each other looks, but didn't say anything. Instead, you just waited outside for the noise to stop. About five minutes later, it stopped abruptly. Bam looked as though he were preparing to go into battle rather than into a hotel room. He pushed open the door and stood clear for a moment. There seemed to be no signs of life what-so-ever. Even the lights had been turned off. You and Bam exchanged glances in what little light was in the room before he shut the door. You were half waiting for them to be pulling shit, but nothing happened. Bam took his two buckets of ice and set them in the bath tub. He returned and took yours. He did the same with them. They would be surly melted by the time everyone woke up, but at least they wouldn't spill all over the floor. You and Bam groped your way to your bed. There was probably a million things wrong with the room, you just hadn't discovered them yet. "Ahghoof," you heard the sound of someone's body hitting the carpeted floor. "The bed's not over here," you heard Bam call from the floor. "Apparently," you said, half laughing.

He got up and you two continued to feel around for it. You ran into something from behind and your knees buckled. You landed on something soft. It felt like a bed, but you could never really be sure when dealing with your brother and his friends. They were professional Jackasses. You felt around the bed, making sure no one else was in it. When you finally figured it was empty, you reached out and grabbed Bam. He was crawling around on the floor for some reason. "Are you looking to sleep in a match box tonight," you ask, puling him by the arm. He looked around in the darkness, trying to figure out where he was being pulled to. "It's me you moron," you hissed when he tried to push you away. "Ohh," he said, relaxing a great bit. He settled under the covers. You felt something jab you in the leg. It felt like laminated paper or something. You disappeared under the covers and pulled it out. The room was too dark to see what it was, so you turned on a light. You looked around the room quickly, making sure everything was where it was suppose to be. To your great shock, it was. Bam leaned over you. "Watch you got there?" he asked, trying to read it too. You and him each read it, half aloud, half to yourselves. When you were done, you were nearly shocked.

The paper read:

Bam and Bean ~ We've decided that since were assholes most of the time, we were going to be nice to you. We sent you out to get ice at the broken machine for a reason. Dico was actually behind all of this. He unplugged it when you were there, just so it'd take forever. Then, he snuck back and plugged it in. We want you two to take the key that's on your night table and go up to a suite on the next floor. It's number 875. You guys are staying there tonight. Sorry, but our budgets can only afford one night. You'll have to come back tomorrow night. But hey, at least you don't have to wake up to see Raab's ugly face. *He says hey asshole by the way*. No need to thank us by the way... We love you Bean and Bam too we guess. Signed, your assholes. Rake, Raab, Dunn & Dico.

You looked at Bam, who returned the look. "They've never done anything this nice for me before," you say, almost stunned. Bam agreed, "me either. But hey, let's not sit around we've got a suite with our name on it!" He grabbed you by the wrist and jumped out of bed. You leaned over and grabbed the key from the table. You and him nearly ran the whole way to the room. Bam was grinning from ear to ear the whole way. There were more ladies in the elevator. What the hell were old ladies doing in a hotel elevator after midnight? You quite frankly didn't wanna know. Bam was probably thinking the same thing, because he was making weird faces at you. You shook your head and threw up your hands quickly, as if to say that you didn't know and you didn't want to know.

You got out of the elevator and followed Bam down a musty looking hall. Bam sneezed literally 6 times in a row. By the time he was done, his nose was nearly the colour of a cherry. "Bam," you laughed, "you look like you've replaced your nose with a cherry." He tried to look down at his nose. His eyes began to water slightly too. "Aww," you say, teasing him as you wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "I just move you to tears don't I?" He rolled his eyes and moved away from your hand. "Either that, or this place is so dusty it makes me wanna cry." You ran your finger along the frame of one of the doors. You pulled it away and held it out to Bam. It was now coated in a thick layer of dust. You gave a look of utter disgust and wiped it on the carpet. You got back up and followed Bam to the end of the hall. He slid the new key into the lock and it clicked. He pushed the door open to reveal a not-so-sweet suite. You and Bam exchanged looks. "Hey, we'll just stay here for one night.. We don't wanna hurt their feelings or anything. For them, this took a lot of planning," Bam said, looking around. "I'm gonna go get something to drink for these eye-allergy's mine." He walked into the bathroom. You were too busy checking out your surroundings to really notice. When you finally realised what he was doing, you nearly had a heart attack. You ran to the bathroom and flung back the door. Bam dropped the glass of water he was holding out of sheer terror. "Bean! I thought you were a friggin rapist or something!"

He yelled, picking up the glass. "Bam," you say, disregarding his comment momentarily, "exactly how much of that water did you drink?" He looked at you as if you were asking him to bungee-jump off the roof or something. "Bam, it's actually a simple question.. Like, a whole glass. 3 glasses. a half a glass? Give me something here." He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, just to amuse you, he stroked his chin in thought. "Bam, quit being a clown," you say, pulling his hand away from his face. "About three glasses. It would been four if I hadn't been so rudely interrupted," he said as if it were nothing. "Oh fuck," you say, grabbing a washcloth to wipe up the spilt water with. "Why? Did you want some too," he asked, filling up a glass for you. You pushed it away. He shrugged and put it to his lips. Just before he took a drink, you knocked it out of his hands and dumped it down the drain. "What the hell was that for," he asked, watching you clean up his mess. "You can't drink water in foreign places you idiot! Some people can, in fact, if you get used to it slowly it shouldn't really bother anyone. But not you. You've travelled before, you know it practically knocks you off your feet for a few days!" He looked spaced out for a moment. "That's me," he asked, as if he didn't know himself from anyone else. "No Bam, it's Rake," you said sarcastically. He sighed and jumped up onto the counter. "I'd help you clean that mess up, but I'll just find a way to fuck it up somehow," he said, handing you another rag. They were really thin and not doing much of anything. He jumped down from the counter top and went to the shower. He tried to grab one of the rags that was hanging on the shower head, but fell into the tub.

He hit the handle on the way down and turned the water on. There was something wrong with the head, because not only did it spray water all over Bam, but it went all through the bathroom. It was all soaking wet now. The pressure eventually subsided, and Bam stood up enough to flick the handle back to off. "Look, these room suck.." he muttered, falling back into the tub. There was a slight splash as he hit the water that was in it. You sighed. "Bam, get out of there," you held out your hand for him. He pushed it away playfully and got out on his own. "I'm gonna go get you something for your allergies, you don't look good already," you say, putting your hand to his forehead. He whimpered much like a small child would have. You took him to one of the beds. "I don't think it's gonna make much difference weather or not you get the bed all wet, it's dirty anyways." Bam looked at you funny for a moment, "on second thought, could you strip the bed first. I don't wanna sleep on those sheets." You let go of his arm and flung all of the blankets off of the bed. You even turned the mattress over. "In my bag's a blanket. I had a feeling you mite want it," you pointed to the small bag you had on the floor. Bam dug through it, pulling out a peach coloured blanket. It was made of Angora so it was very soft. Bam nuzzled it before climbing onto the bed. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you stuff for every symptom, just incase." You turned to leave. "Bea" he yelled half pitifully from the bed. "Bring me up a bottle of Vodka please." You sighed and nodded at the request.

You made your way to the lobby without running into too many people. You found a small shop that sold things that people would usually bring with them on vacation, but would forget or something. It was like a mini drug store. It was set up almost cabana-style. You grabbed 2 bottles of aspirin and a package of Alka-Seltzer. You then grabbed Bam his bottle of Vodka. You saw a few random candy bars lying on a shelf and got Bam a Hershey's with almonds. You paid for the stuff and took it back up to the room. Bam was lying on the bed, nearly asleep by then. "I drank the water," he moaned over and over again. You laughed and sat on the foot of the bed. He held out his hands, "eight aspirins baby." You looked slightly shocked as you opened the bottle. "You can have 4, that's one and a half the doses you should take anyways." You dumped four of the pills in his hands. You were just getting up to get him a glass of Vodka to take his pills with, when you saw him swallow them dry. You rolled your eyes as he laid back down.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Do you still want a glass to drink?" you asked him. He nodded his head. You got him a small glass and filled it nearly to the top with his Vodka. Not even 3 seconds after you'd placed it in his hands did he have it gone. You watched in amazement as he asked for more. "No," you say, taking the glass from him. "Your sick for god's sakes. The last thing you need is another glass of Vodka to go with your Aspirin." Bam mumbled something about you under his breath, but finished with a rather loud, "I love you too." You flashed him a grin, then set the glass on the table beside you. You pulled the covers tighter around Bam and rubbed his back gently. You sat with Bam until he fell asleep. You then got up and poured bottled water into the coffee maker. You knew you probably wouldn't be getting much sleep that night, and it was going to take all you had to keep yourself awake. You waited while the pot made your coffee. It seemed to take forever. After pouring the finished coffee into a mug, you realised that there wasn't any sugar or milk to go along with your drink. You sighed, but decided against dumping it. "I'll just drink it black then," you muttered. You took a sip out of the mug and cringed slightly. You weren't exactly in the mood for black, but it'd just have to do. You sat back at the foot of Bam's bed. Every time he was sick, he never slept for more than an hour at a time. It just wasn't worth the trouble to wake up then fall back asleep every time he woke up too. There was a deck of cards sitting on the window sill. Obviously belonging to the last person that stayed in the room. You didn't care though. You set your mug on the dresser and grabbed the cards. You dumped them into your palm and shuffled them a few times. You dealt out cards for you to play by yourself. You weren't exactly a fan of Solitaire, but it was the only 1-player game you knew of. After wining several games and only having to cheat a few times per hand, you grew tired of that game. "Hmmn," you wondered aloud. "I could probably play war with myself," you said, sorting the cards. You gave it a try.

You dealt half of yourself a hand, and the other half it's own hand. "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd get so desperate that you'd play war with yourself," Bam, who was now sitting above you, said softly. You jumped slightly, then looked up at him. "Wanna play?" you held out the deck for him. He shook his head and pushed the cards away. "Actually, a nice cold wash cloth be nice though," he said, hopefulness in his eyes. You piled the cards back up and put them on the dresser. "Be glad I like you Bam," you called to him from the bathroom. You grabbed a clean wash rag from the rack and ran it under the cold water. "IS THIS YOUR COFFEE?" he yelled from the next room. "Yeah" you yelled back. You heard the distinct sound of slurping before you left the bathroom. Bam was sitting on the bed, twiddling his thumbs as if he were a small child. You flung the rag in his direction. You missed and it landed on the floor. Bam just sat on the bed and stared down at it. You rolled your eyes and retrieved the rag for him. He laid back down and pointed to his forehead. You sat on the bed next to him and set the washcloth on his forehead gently. He shut his eyes, but reached for your hand. "Don't leave me," he mumbled pitifully. You took his hand between both of yours. "I won't," you reassured him. He breathed a slight sigh of relief and relaxed a great deal. You sat with Bam while he fell asleep. He was so peaceful while he slept. But when he was awake, he was just a hop, skip and a jump from the spawn of Satan.

You brushed a piece of stray hair out of his eyes softly. He shifted in his sleep. Just watching him made you smile. You remembered when you were kids, it was always him taking care of you. Now it was your turn to finally repay him for all of it. You noticed the clock on the hotel's VCR was already flashing 4:30. "It's gonna be a long morning Bami Boy," you say, kissing the side of his forehead gently. He mumbled something inaudible in his sleep, then rolled over onto you. You laughed for a moment, then pushed him back on his back. "I hope this is one of those 24-hour bugs," you muttered, watching the minutes tick by. They seemed to get slower and slower each time. "Eventually, time's just gonna stop," you continually thought to yourself.

You felt someone petting your hair lightly. Your eyes flew open and you flung yourself forward. You must have been lying down, because now you were sitting bolt upright. You looked around confused. "It's alright babe," you heard Bam's soft voice behind you. You turned around to see Bam lying on his back, his hand still on your shoulder. "You fell asleep and I didn't wanna wake you up," he said gently. You sighed slowly and sank back down into Bam's arms. "Feeling better," you asked, looking up at him. He shook his head. "A lot." You smiled, "Good. Because we have a plane to catch tomorrow." His face fell greatly. "I know this probably isn't how you wanted to spend your last day in Switzerland. Cooped up in a dingy old hotel room with me being sick. I'm sorry." You put your finger to his lips, "Bam I'd rather spend it with you than anyone else, and I honestly don't mind one bit that I'm in a less than perfect hotel room." He smiled a little and kissed the finger you still had on his lips. "Now get up, we have to be out of here in a half an hour." He sat up slowly. You got up and quickly threw your things into the bag you'd brought. Bam stood up from the bed and grabbed the dresser. You ran over to him and grabbed his arm. He leaned on you as you walked out of the room. You and him made your way slowly down the hall and into the elevator. When it stopped on the old floor, you got out. You and Bam then made your way to the room. The guys had left the door unlocked for you. You pushed open the door and led Bam inside. You flung your bag in the direction of the closet on your way to the bed. Rake was lying on the floor by the balcony door. You laid Bam back in the bed and kissed his forehead. Rake sat up and smiled at you. You smiled back and pointed to Bam. "He's sick again huh," Rake asked, looking from you to Bam.

You nodded your head, "but he's feeling a lot better than he was yesterday." The rest of the guys came in the room. After you told all of them what had happened with Bam and the water episode, they decided it would be better if they all went out for the day. "We'll be back around dinnertime. We'll find something good for dinner and bring it back for both of you," Dunn said, kissing the top of your head on the way out. Bam grunted in protest of Dunn's kiss, although it was really nothing. Dunn laughed and left the room with the rest of the guys. You poured Bam a glass of bottled water and set it next to him on the night stand. He noticed it, but didn't drink it right away. You sat on the other bed and reached for your book. If you couldn't get much sleep with Bam being sick, you might as well read something instead. You were reading Natalie Bobbitt's Tuck Everlasting, your favourite book. You'd read it so many times, you could practically recite the whole thing, but every time you read it, it seemed to get better and better. "The first week in August hangs at the top of summer like a Ferris wheel, pausing in it's turning." you read the first paragraph of the Prologue softly. It was your favourite part of the book. You got to about page 60 when your eyes began to hurt. That morning, you didn't feel like putting in your contacts, so you just wore your glasses. They hurt your eyes after a while, but you were in no mood to deal with your contacts at that time.

You heard a soft pitter patter of rain outside. You went to the balcony door and looked out. The sky was dark, but looked as though it were ready to change. "Scattered showers," you said to yourself. It must have been raining through the hour and a half you'd spent reading your book, because the ground was pretty wet. The rain subsided slowly. You opened one of the windows, letting in fresh air. Bam rolled in his sleep, enjoying the fresh circulation of air. He'd undoubtedly be better tomorrow evening. You picked up your book again and finished reading a little more. Bam was pretty quiet for most of the afternoon. After reading another 30 pages, putting you on page 90, you decided to call it quits for a little while. You could pick up your reading on the plane ride home. That would be a long 8 hours for which you had no forms of intelligent life to communicate with. Except April and Phil, but they didn't know about the things you liked to talk about. Except fond memories you had with the guys. They were the ones that always reminded you of them. As you were thinking about your memories with the guys, your friends from Rome popped into your head. You tried to get rid of them, but they kept nagging you. They wanted you to think of them, feel badly that you'd left them. You sighed and made your way out to the balcony. You sat on the concrete floor and looked down at the city below.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

You sighed as you tried to think of everything that was going on around you. Everything in the last year had happened so fast. As if on cue, the rain began to fall. You looked up to the sky and saw it had blackened over quite a bit. You didn't care. You weren't ready to go back inside. Bam didn't want to hear you whining about how miserable you thought your life was. If you looked at it, you actually had it pretty good. You hugged your knees to your chest and buried your face in them. You began to sob. Your world as you knew it was just becoming more fucked up by the day. "Ma'am are you alright," you heard a voice call to you from somewhere above you. You looked up and to the right and saw a stranger standing on her balcony. She was dressed mostly American, with a kindly air to her. She was smoking a cigarette, but put it out when she saw you look up. She too was standing in the rain. She looked to you as if to ask for your answer yet again. You nodded your head, but she didn't believe it. "Honey," she said, leaning over the railing of her balcony that was facing yours. "You don't come to Switzerland and sit on a balcony in the pouring rain crying your eyes out if your alright." You looked at her, "fine then. I'm not alright. My world's freaking fucked up right now and I can't even do anything about it." She gave you a sympathetic look. "Tell me what's wrong." You shook your head in protest, "you wouldn't understand." "Try me." You sighed at her persistence and gave in," alright. I moved from my home in Westchester about 3 years ago. I went to Rome to study music. I made a lot of friends and loved them all. But my parents died when I was smaller. I only had my brother left. He lived back in Westchester with our friends. They all had a house. I moved back from Rome to be with them, because I couldn't take it anymore. My friends all turned on me. I came to Switzerland with the guys my brother lives with. Their all like my brother now, except Bam. He's my boyfriend, we've always been close. We ran into my friends from Rome and they pissed me off royally. They wanted me to come back to Rome and made my brother and his crew all feel like shit by saying that they were the reasons I had to give up my music dream. That wasn't true however, I gave it up completely on my own. I wanted to be with my old friends and my brother. Now my boyfriend's sleeping in the hotel room, sick. His allergies came back and he blames himself for ruining my Swiss vacation. If I wanted to, I could go out and enjoy myself, but I chose to stay back with him because I wanted to." She watched you very closely as you told your story.

She nodded at the end. "You don't have that much of a problem. When you leave Switzerland, you'll never have to worry about your Italian friends and your boyfriend will get better. Don't worry about things, but you may wanna go inside and dry yourself off, you'll be sick soon too if you don't." You shook your head in protest. "I need to stay out here and cry it all out." She sighed slightly at your stubbornness, but didn't say anything for a moment. "Alright," she said, standing from the railing. "I'm gonna go inside and let you have your cry. If you need anything, holler." And before you had a chance to even thank her, she disappeared into her room. You didn't have any idea who this lady that had helped you was. You didn't even know why she helped you. She could have easily gone inside and waited for you to be done. You didn't feel like trying to figure her out right that minute though, you had a cry to get on with. You buried your head in your knees again and let the tears flow freely. The sky didn't clear, but the rain pelted you harder. Bam had no idea where you were at and neither did the guys. The door was shut and the curtains had fallen in front of the door. They could easily leave Switzerland without you. Something told you, you should go back inside, but you couldn't. You wanted to stay on the balcony for just a little while longer. Just to soak up some of the fresh Swiss rain. It felt so good to have it running down your face. You sat in your spot on the balcony and let the tears fall for everything. You even knew you shed a few for Lee. Even though you decided never to cry for him, you had to let yourself do it just once. You tried and tried to wipe your eyes, but everything was soaked outside and you had nothing dry to do it with. You put your head in your knees and thought of your parents. The tears really flowed then. You tried and tried to stop crying, telling yourself that there was nothing you could do now and that crying would only make it harder to move on. But you couldn't help it. Every time you tried to stop, more and more tears flowed. Soon, your eyes were red and sore. But still the tears didn't stop. It was as if all of the tears you'd fought back so many times before were finally able to come out. As if they'd been stored in a dam somewhere and the dam had finally been broken. You continued sobbing for what felt like eternity.

Meanwhile in the hotel room: The guys had come back, and they were looking for you. "Bam," Raab said, shaking Bam awake. Bam groaned and rolled over. "BAM," Raab said, getting angry now. They'd been back for almost a half an hour and none of them had any idea where you were at. Raab had got you something and he was dying to show it to you. "What," Bam groaned, sitting up. "Where's Bean?" Rake and Dun chorused. Bam looked at them dumbfounded. "I dunno. She was here when I fell asleep. She was reading a book." The guys all looked at each other. "Did you guys have a fight?" Dico asked. Bam shook his head. "Oh fuck" Raab muttered. They all looked at him in an odd way. He simply pointed to the book that lay on the floor between the beds. The guys looked, but still didn't get it. Ryan had an almost glazed over look now on his face as well. "She mentioned something about when she reads that book but I don't remember right now," he said. He was apparently in a drunken state of mind. "Every time she reads that book, it reminds her of our parents. It makes her cry. Hard. She's been known to lock herself away for like days on end after reading it. That's what happened in Rome, and why she was almost kicked out of the school." The guys all got a glazed over look.

Bam was sick, so not much was clicking with him. And the rest of the guys were drunk off their asses. "Guys. Where the fuck is she?" Raab asked, now starting to worry. They looked around the room for a moment and noticed that your shoes were all there and so was your room key. Even every pair of jeans you had was there. "Tear this room apart," Raab ordered, beginning to strip the beds. The guys obeyed and started tearing the room apart. Bam even contributed to the search effort, although he had to stop to wipe his eyes from his allergies. They stripped the entire room bare of everything at least twice, but nothing came up. They searched for nearly four hours, until they all collapsed on the floor. "I need air," Ryan said, yanking back the curtains. He saw a thin trail of what looked like smoke rising from the balcony area. He shrugged and poked his head out the window. "HOLY SHIT!" he yelled, running to the door. He whipped back the curtains and threw open the door. He fell at your side. You were sobbing so hard, you didn't even notice. You were now soaked to the bone due to the rain, and your whole pack of cigarettes had been ruined. The last one had fallen when Ryan opened the door. That was why you didn't notice his appearance, you were too busy worrying about the fallen ashes to care. He put his arm around you, startling you quite a bit. You jumped, but noticed it was only Dunn. You looked up at him and smiled slightly. He kissed the top of your head gently. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. You nodded your head. "I just had a lovely cry. And I managed to nearly freeze my toes off." You wiggled your toes, and to your surprise, they moved.

Ryan stood up and pulled you up with him. "I'm sure everyone else would like to know that your alright," he said, taking you back inside. Bam threw himself at you before you were even in the door the whole way. You hugged him back, stumbling slightly from his added weight. You fell to the floor, Bam still attached. He kissed your neck and collarbone repeatedly. "Alright Bam," you laughed, pushing him off. He pouted for a moment, but got off of you. He pulled you up to your feet. It was Raab's turn to hug you. "I thought I lost you," he whispered in your ear. You hugged him back, but weren't sure why everyone was so glad to see you. "We just spent the last four hours tearing this room apart trying to find any trace of you," Raab explained, letting you go. "But I got you something today," he said, crossing the room. "Fuck. Where'd it go," he muttered. "Ah well, I'll have to find it once we get this fucking place back in order." You smiled, that was the Raab you knew and loved. "I'm sorry," you mumbled. Bam hugged you from behind and put his head on your shoulder. You kissed the top of his head. "I thought you'd be awake in an hour and be calling. Then it started to rain. And the lady. Oh gosh." Bam put his hand to your forehead. "I think you'd better lie down for a few minutes. Your gonna turn into a human popsicle here in a few minutes." He laid you down in the bed you'd been reading on earlier and pulled a pile of blankets from the floor around you. "Better," he asked. You nodded your head. He helped the guys clean up the room. You watched helplessly. They wouldn't let you get out of bed no matter how hard you tried.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I wanna go take a shower," you said, sitting up. No one seemed to notice, so you got up and headed to the shower. Rake smacked your ass when you walked past him. You rolled your eyes in his direction before entering the bathroom. You seriously hated hotel bathrooms, but it was either that or stink for 2 days. You flung off your clothes and turned on the water. You hadn't even bothered to fix your hair after coming inside. It looked horrible. "It'll take me a month just to make it look half way to a bad hair day," you said to yourself. You stepped into the shower, not caring at that point weather or not your hair looked shitty. You took a very long time in the shower, washing your whole body down. You shampooed your hair at least 4 times, not to mention conditioner. After you were done, you stepped into the now steam filled bathroom. You put your hand to the mirror and brushed away some of the fog. You could tell your eyes would be sore from all of your crying, but they didn't look that bad. You ran a brush through your hair several times before you deemed it good enough. You were pretty sure none of you were going out, so you didn't bother with make-up. You left your hair down, although you were sure it would look ratty once it dried. You grabbed a white tank top and a pair of black shorts from your suitcase that was under the sink. You pulled them on, then pulled a black terry-cloth bath-robe around yourself. Your slippers must have gotten left at home, because you hadn't seen them since you left. "Damn," you muttered, "I forgot the slippers." You unlocked the door and stepped into the hotel room.

It looked a lot better than it had when you'd went in. Bam was lying on his back on the bed, and the rest of the guys were playing cards around the small table. You sat at the end of the bed Bam was on. He looked up when he felt you sit down. "Hey babe," he said, smiling. You smiled as well and crawled closer to him. He put one of his arms around you and pulled you to him. You put your head on his chest as he rubbed your back gently. "I'm sorry," you said quietly. He kissed the top of your head. "We're just glad your back. And in one piece," he said gently. You smiled again. Every time you were with Bam, you felt so safe and actually wanted. Even when you were little, you always felt safe with him. "We forgot to get your dinner," Dico said, as if disappointed with himself. Dunn jumped from his chair and threw down his cards. "The night's still young," he said, making his way for the door. The rest of the guys followed him, but only after comparing their cards with his. You looked at his and noticed he had a Flush. "He could of won," you mumbled, looking at the rest of the cards that were lying on the table. Bam looked too. "We'll just take these then he wont mind," Bam said, reaching out for the Oreo's they were playing for. You grabbed a few off the table too. "He'll definitely be missing these," you say, taking a few double stuffed ones. Bam shook his head. "Where the hell did they get Oreo's in Switzerland anyways," he asked, totally out of the blue. You shrugged. "I think they have Oreos in Switzerland. Don't they?" "They must. How'd they get them? Fed-ex?" You laughed, knowing that they'd be the ones that'd have cookies fed-exed the whole way from Westchester to Switzerland for one game of poker. "Oh god I can just see that too," Bam said, picturing them receiving a big box of cookies from someone back in Westchester. "That would be great," you laughed. Bam's eyes suddenly lit up. "You know how I'm friends with Ville right," he asked. You nodded your head, not seeing what this had to do with Oreos, Westchester, Switzerland and fed-ex. "He lives in Finland," Bam said, as if it were the greatest thing he'd ever come up with. You gave him a 'so what' look. "WE CAN FED-EX HIM OREOS! AND THEN SAY IT WAS A MISTAKE!" he said, finishing off rather dully for a Bam Margera plot. You shrugged. "Sounds good. And we can put it on Raab's credit card." Bam smiled at your idea. "Perfect baby, absolutely perfect." You grinned. "Let's get started now. They'll be back soon," you said, diving to the floor. You crawled, commando style, to the bathroom and grabbed a pair of Raab's dirty jeans. You dug through the pockets until you found his wallet. You pulled it out and took his Visa Card. You shoved the wallet back in it's pocket and put the card in your mouth. You crawled back into the main room in the same fashion. Bam gave you a look. "It's more fun this way," you insisted. He rolled his eyes, then grabbed the phone. He asked them to bring up as many bags of Oreo cookies as they could get. And a very large cardboard box. He then tried to remember Ville's address. You flung him a note pad and a pen. He started scribbling down many random addresses before he was satisfied with one. You smiled while you watched him work. He was so cute when he was trying to piss someone off.

There was a knock at the door. You answered it to have a humongous box thrusted at you. You accepted the box, but only to hear Ryan's voice coming from down the hall. You shoved the box into the closet, trying to think as quickly as possible. Bam threw the notepad on top of the box and you shut the door in the server's face. He walked away, slightly stunned. You and Bam just laughed as you tried to make yourselves look as though nothing was going on. Your efforts seemed to work. The guys came in, each carrying a plate. Dico had two and Ryan had two. They set the plates on the bed Raab slept in. Raab didn't like this, but he really had no say in the matter anyways. "We present to you. Feast ala dickhead," Dico said, pulling the covers off of each of the plates. He handed everyone a plate and silverware. You smiled at Bam, knowing that there was a little surprise in store for Mr. Valo in the closet. Other than Raab, you couldn't figure out why you didn't want the rest of the guys to find out. It really didn't matter though. It was just fun knowing you had a secret from them. After you'd finished your wonderful dinner, you set the dish aside. "We're going to the bar to grab a few bottles of Vodka," Ryan announced, pulling everyone up with him. He left you and Bam however. "WE'RE GOING OUT IN STYLE," Ryan yelled from the doorway. "YEAH," Dico added, "NEW CASTLE STYLE!" You and Bam laughed as they left. You ran to the closet and pulled out the box. Bam pulled Raab's Visa card out of his pocket. You and him tapped the box shut and scrawled Ville's address on it.

~To Mr. Ville Valo~

~With love, from Bean and Bami Boy,~

The box said just that. He'd always called you Bean, and Bam was Bami Boy or something along those lines. Bam would call him Viwe Vawwo to make him mad. But it would more than likely find it's way to his home easier if you put his right name on the package. "I hope the post man can read English," you laughed. Bam gave you a look. "It's only going to Finland." You rolled your eyes, "Bam, English and Finnish are two totally different languages. And Swiss is a third that's totally different!" He looked at you like you were the smartest person in the world momentarily. "Your right, I never thought that it'd have to go to a Swedish post office too," he said, still amazed at your discovery. You gave him a crazy look. "You moron. Did you expect it to just magically appear at Ville's house?" you asked, trying not to laugh. He nodded his head, letting his wild hair fall in front of his face. You laughed then stood up from the bed. You took the box in your arms and called to Bam to get the door. "Where are you taking it?" he asked, now confused. "I'm taking it to the post office, Babe," you say, hitting him lightly with it. He laughed then pointed to your ensemble. You looked down and realised that you were still in your robe. You shrugged and left anyways. There was no way you were cramming that damn box onto an elevator, so you took the stairs. Bam ran behind you, trying to make you fall. "DO YOU WANT VILLE TO GET OREO COOKIES OR OREO CRUMBS?" you finally yell over your shoulder after Bam tried to distract you for a fifth time. He paused in his stair descending to think. "Hmmn, we'll send him crumbs next time." You laughed, "you really like trying to piss people off don't you?" He nodded his head, although you couldn't see it. But you knew what his answer was even before you asked the question.

You finally made it to the bottom, and you were damn glad. You and Bam walked through the lobby until you came to the small office. You brought your package in with you. "I would like to mail this to Finland," you told the lady. She looked at the package, the asked you to set it on the counter. She looked it over for a moment, then took it behind the desk. "It's going to Helsinki, Finland," she asked. You and Bam both nodded your heads. She typed Ville's address into a computer, then turned the screen for you to see. Bam read it over then told her it was right. "It should be there in about a week," she estimated. "If it get's returned or sent back, shall we have it sent to your room?" You shook your head, "we'll be checking out tomorrow. Could you have it sent to our home in the States?" She thought about this for a moment, but then agreed. She had you fill out a form with your address and contact information on it. She then handed Bam a slip of paper. The bill. He gave her Raab's credit card. She put it through the computer and handed it back to him. "I hope your package get's to Mr. umm. V-valo? Safely," she said as you turned to leave. You thanked her once more then left. You followed Bam back upstairs. You took the elevator this time, and it was a much faster trip. You saw the guys sitting in the bar on your way past. Dunn was picking up bottles, so you knew they'd be back shortly. You and Bam made it to your room and you locked the door behind yourself. Bam dove towards the bed and you sat on the floor at his feet. He turned on the TV and started flipping through channels.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The guys came in a few moments after you'd made it. Bam was breathing kind of heavily, but no one would notice. He was sick after all. Dunn threw a bottle of Vodka in your direction. You caught the bottle just as it was over your head. "That's for you for later," he commented when Bam didn't seem to notice. Bam had a funny thing about you drinking Vodka when he wasn't around. He worried. Each of the boys had 3 bottles in his arms. The all set them on the table. Dunn started uncapping the Liquor. He passed around the bottles. "It was either get a thing of cups or another bottle of Vodka," Raab said, snatching a bottle out of Rake's hands. Between all of you, you had 12 bottles. If you were going out of Switzerland in style, this was definitely the way to go. "I never did find that thing for you!" Raab pouted. You patted him on the head while getting up to get another bottle. Bam had taken a bottle of Vodka for himself and no one else had gotten even a mere sip out of it. It was nearly gone when you looked over at him. He smiled, trying to pretend he hadn't just chugged a whole bottle of Vodka rite in front of you. You and the guys continued your little 'drink fest' throughout most of the night. By 2 in the morning, every one of you were drunk off your asses. Bam was passed out half on the floor and half on the bed. Raab was in the bathtub because he didn't want to puke all through the bed. Dunn was passed out in one of the chairs with his feet on the table. Dico was sprawled out on the table. Rake was lying in the bed Raab had. You were passed out in the closet for some reason. You all stayed this way until a loud banging came on the door. Rake was the least out of it and he stood up. He looked around, now feeling the effect of the previous night's drinking. The pounding persisted.

He stumbled to the door, flinging it open. April stood in the door way, looking very pissed. Rake smiled at her stupidly. "Where's Bam?" she barked. Rake pointed to the lump of her son that was lying half on the bed and half off. She marched over to him and kicked the bed. This didn't do anything however. "Where's the rest of them?" she asked, looking around. "Dico, Dunn, Bam, me," Rake said, pointing to everyone. "Raab," he pointed towards the bathroom. "Bean... Bean?" He looked around. "Don't tell me you lost her?" April groaned, not knowing about yesterday's episode. Rake nodded his head quickly. "Find her now!" April snapped. She turned to leave. "We're leaving in an hour. All of you better be in the lobby with all of your stuff or your getting left here." She left the room, not waiting for Rake to give her a stupid comment. He tried waking everyone up. The only one he could wake was Dunn. "I lost Bean again," Rake hissed. Dunn smacked his forehead. Dunn and Rake began tearing the room apart. You heard something rustling outside of the closet. It seemed to get closer and then fade away. You groaned. "SHE'S IN THERE!" Dunn yelled excitedly. Rake moved aside the doors to reveal you lying amongst everyone's clothes. Dunn smiled and picked you up. He laid you on the bed that Bam was halfway on. You felt yourself being carried, but didn't make a response to it. Rake told Dunn about having to leave in an hour. Together, they cleaned up the whole hotel room and even packed everyone's stuff. Slowly, the guys started waking up. Bam sat up, after falling on the floor, and rubbed his eyes. He noticed you lying next to him, still passed out. He kissed the top of your head and stood up shakily. "Hangovers suck," he grumbled. The rest of the guys nodded their heads in agreement. "Ready?" Dunn asked everyone. He looked around and saw you still passed out. "Bam carry her" he pointed to you. Bam walked over to where you were lying and took you in his arms. "Grab our stuff Dico," Bam commanded. Dico saluted him and reached for both of the extra bags. You all left the room, and it was shockingly in one piece.

While on the way to the elevator, Dico dropped Bam's bag 5 times. Bam finally got pissed and made Rake carry it. There was a small group of people standing in line for the elevators. When it came, they all pushed ahead and refused to let you guys on. Bam flicked them all off while trying not to drop you. One lady looked as if she were about to have a seizure when she saw Bam's action. Her daughter tried to console her while the elevator doors closed. It was only a matter of minutes before another elevator arrived. You had it to yourselves this time. That didn't make it any fun though. Bam nearly took your head off while getting in the elevator. "Easy," Raab hissed. It was funny to see Raab try and give anyone instructions on how to do something the correct way. The elevator touched the floor of the lobby and the doors opened. April and Phil were standing in the lobby. The guys walked in their direction. Upon seeing you in Bam's arms, April ran over to where Bam had stopped walking. "What happened to her?" she asked, brushing a stray hair out of your eyes. "Almost a keg of Vodka," Bam muttered. "Oh Bam you didn't!" April said, nearly yelling at Bam. He grinned at her innocently, "so what if I did? She's more fun when she has a hangover anyway." April hit Bam in the shoulder before leaving.

Bam smiled and sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby. The guys were all running around like asses, but he was holding you so he couldn't. April checked you out of the hotel room and came back carrying her bags. "Ready?" she asked Bam. He nodded his head and stood up. "Aren't you going to wake her?" April asked, gesturing towards you. Bam shook his head, "naww, she'll have a headache and won't want woke up." April sighed & started gathering the guys. They all ran over and grabbed your collection of combined stuff. April lead the way towards the doors. There was already a car waiting for you. They must have still been sorry about the airport mix-up from when you flew in. April smiled and got in. Bam was the last one in, and he held you on his lap. During the ride, you woke up. Bam was stroking your hair gently. You looked up at him and grinned. He kissed your forehead. "Headache," he asked. You shook your head, "shockingly no. But I'm going back to sleep." You curled up in Bam's arms and buried your head in his chest. Within 2 minutes, you were asleep. Bam held you the whole way to the airport. When the car pulled to a stop, everyone piled out. Bam was still carrying you, although you were perfectly capable of walking on your own. Once you got inside, you squirmed out of his arms. He set you on the floor and put his arm around your waist. You followed the group through the airport until you got to a small gate that was already filled with people. The guys all sat down and April went to give your tickets to the lady at the desk. You sat on Bam's lap and tried to fall asleep again. "Sleepy today," Bam said, putting his head on yours. "Mnn," you mumbled. He kissed your head, then turned his attention to Raab. They began talking about totally mindless stuff. You shut your eyes and listened to what they were saying. You hadn't heard the first few things they said, but it had something to do with a fish and Jell-O.

After nearly an hour of sitting there, they called your plane for boarding. You stood up from Bam's lap and headed towards the gate. You found your row of seats once you were on the plane and plopped yourself down in one of them. Raab sat on one side of you, and Bam on the other. You put your head on Bam's shoulder and watched the rest of the people on the plane find their seats. There didn't seem to be many small children, so it should have been a pretty calm flight. But then again, you were travelling with Bam and the guys, them and calm never ran in the same sentence. Ever. The flight attendants got on the plane and helped the last of the passengers board. After everyone was seated, they went to the front of the plane. They thanked everyone for flying with them and wished them a happy flight. One was looking directly at Raab the whole time. She was pretty, and didn't look slutty like all of the other girls that normally looked at him. You made yourself comfortable and waited for the plane to lift off. It must have been going on 10 minutes before the plane was headed down the run way. After you were in the air, nothing interested you. You just wanted to sleep off your Vodka. And what better way to do it than on an 8 hour plane ride. "Wake me up when we're almost on the ground." you told Bam. He shrugged and sighed. You put your head in his lap and curled your feet up onto the chair. You slept soundly for a good few hours. Until they came around with food. "Bea" Bam said, shaking you gently. "Do you want chicken or beef?" You gave him the weirdest look, then looked around. You smiled at the flight attendant. "Ohh, food. Umnn, chicken." She smiled back and wrote it down. She asked Bam and Raab, then moved to the next row. About a half an hour later, she came back with everyone's food. It was warm, that was something that you didn't expect from airline food. You were starving and began eating rapidly. Bam watched you in amazement as you ate nearly everything in 2 bites or less. After a mere 10 minutes, you had a whole piece of chicken devoured. Bam smiled and poked you with his fork. You laughed, "Please eat your food and not me. I doubt I'd taste good." Bam raised his eye brows, "I think you'd taste lovely my dear." He stuck his tongue out and inched towards you. You moved towards Raab, but not before Bam licked you.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Eww," you laughed, wiping his spit off of your cheek. Bam flashed you a grin and turned back to his food. You looked back down at yours and noticed that it now looked as if it were alive...or already eaten. You pushed it away from yourself and sat back. Bam smiled at you and finished eating. The flight attendants came around and took your dishes a few minutes later. "How far away are we?" you moaned. Bam put his head on your shoulder, "6 hours." You sighed and made yourself comfortable. After sitting in one spot for almost an hour, your legs began to fall asleep. You pushed Bam off of you and stood up for a moment. You looked around and saw that most of the crew was sleeping. "What a bunch of wimps," you muttered. Raab looked up at you. "Well I'm glad to see at least one asshole's up," you grumbled, looking down at him. He said something about him not being an asshole. You merely rolled your eyes at him and sat back down. The lady in the row behind you was talking very loudly at this point. She was saying something about how scared she was of frogs. How much she absolutely hated them. What the hell did that have to do with a flight from Switzerland to Westchester? The people you meet on plane rides. Bam had his head up against the window and was saying something in his sleep. You and Raab watched him intently for quite a while. He was mumbling something about someone when you and Raab totally lost it. You were both laughing your asses off when Bam woke up. He glared at both you and Raab. "I'd like to know what the hell's so funny?" he said, trying to keep a straight face. "We...were...waching..y-you...sleep," you managed to get out between laughs. Bam smirked. Raab was still laughing his ass off. "Well I'm quite glad I amuse the two of you," Bam said, still grinning. You and Raab exchanged a look, then cracked up again. "I don't even know what the hell was so funny about everything...it just was," you laughed. Raab agreed and Bam turned in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared ahead.

You put your hand on his shoulder. "How long was I asleep?" he asked a few moments later. You shrugged then looked at Raab. Raab pushed up the sleeve on his hoodie and glanced at his watch. "Umm...," he said, looking at the watch closely. You smacked your forehead and pulled his wrist closer to you. "You were asleep for almost 3 hours... Only 3 'til we land." Raab pulled his arm back and Bam gave you a confused look. "The dipshit can't read a regular clock. Why else would he only know the time when there was a digital clock around?" Bam laughed at Raab's stupidity along with you. Raab grumbled something, then rolled over to go to sleep. "What can we do to liven this boring flight up?" Bam wondered aloud. "Hmmn," you thought to yourself. Your face lit up incredibly once you'd hatched your plan. Bam noticed this and looked at you intently. "Okay," you said, smiling, "the lady in the row behind us is totally petrified of frogs." You'd since lowered your tone so the lady wouldn't hear you talking about her. Bam smiled, "genius, But how the hell do you presume we get a frog?" You looked thoughtful for a moment. "We'll wait until she gets up to go to the bathroom, then put cut outs of frogs all over her seat and all through her bags. There's a whole shitload of nature magazines in the paper holders on these seats. And I think the guy in front of us is a reptile keeper. He'd have to bring one or two with him. Can't you hear them?" Bam craned his neck towards the row in front of yours. He nodded his head after a moment. "That's froggies alright." You smiled evily as you and Bam put the finishing touches on your plan.

You grabbed all the nature magazines you could find, and started ripping pictures of frogs out of them. You put them in a pile on Bam's lap. You then got the attention of the guy in front of you. "Excuse me," you said politely. "May we borrow your frogs for a little while?" The guy gave you a wierd look and started to turn around. Bam reached into his wallet and pulled out two 20's. The guy noticed this and handed you the cages. "You can have them," he said, reaching for the cash. Bam dropped the bills in the man's lap and took one of the boxes. You put one on your lap, and Bam put the other on his. The flight attendants came around, taking orders for drinks. "Perfect," Bam smiled. Neither of you got anything, just so the lady wouldn't notice the boxes of frogs sitting in your laps. The lady drank her drink quickly, then started complaining about something or other. She finally got up to go to the bathroom 20 minutes later. "Finally," Bam grumbled. The person she was sitting with had since fallen asleep, thus making your job easier. You and Bam exchanged smiles, then went to work.

Bam turned around in his seat, and you did the same. He opened his box and lifted the slimy creatures out of their home. He set them on the chair. And to your surprise, they stayed in their place. You opened your box and started putting them on her seat too. "Aren't they going to like die or something," you asked, feeling kind of bad for the little amphibians. Bam shook his head, "naww, as long as we get them back in the box in a few hours they'll be fine. Jess had a tree frog that survived being out of it's cage for almost 3 months. Although, I think it was eating crickets out of Raab's room." You laughed, just being able to picture Raab's room turning into a swamp with him in the middle of it. Bam saw your look of amusement. "I'm dead serious," he said, trying not to laugh. You finished putting your slimy surprise on the lady's chair and turned around innocently. Bam grabbed a magazine from one of the chairs and you put on your headphones. You didn't turn it on, but just made it look like you did. You wanted to be able to hear what the lady was going to do when she sat back down and found she'd been replaced by a frog. "She's gonna shit herself," Bam snickered once he'd figured out that you weren't listening to music. You nodded your head, trying not to crack up. Raab was still asleep, but you didn't wanna wake him. He was always so boring when he'd had a few good hours of sleep. "Wake dickhead up. He'll wanna see this," Bam said, poking Raab. You sighed, but poked him in the ribs. He groaned and rolled over. "Get up assmuch," you hissed. He stuck his tongue out at you and pulled his hat down over his eyes. You and Bam laughed, but you didn't give up. He was getting up one way or another.

You shook him violently until he awoke, mostly from near whiplash. "I said wake him up, not whip his head off," Bam laughed. You laughed too, but Raab rubbed his neck. "What the fuck was so important?" he whined. You pointed to the lady's seat. He looked closely for a moment, until he saw the slimy creatures moving around. "She's terrified of frogs," Bam said, trying to contain his laughter. Raab looked as if he were about to piss himself. "Shish," he said a few moments later, "I fall asleep for one minute and you two nearly complete the best prank in airline history." You and Bam exchanged looks before continuing to watch for the lady to return. "She's coming," you said, once you saw her emerge from the bathroom. All 6 eyes were on her as she made her way back from the restroom. She couldn't see you though, due to the seats covering your faces. You were trying as best you could not to laugh. There was no way she was going to see the frogs before she sat down. The seats were the same colour as their skin, and she was having a hard time seeing anyways. That was another thing she was whining about during the duration of the flight, her vision loss over the last few months. She stopped momentarily to talk to a friend a few rows back. "Please hurry," you mentally begged. You could tell Bam and Raab were doing the same. You all three watched anxiously as she walked slowly back towards the seats. She took her seat gingerly, as if she were waiting for it to break. You were almost certain she wasn't going to notice the frogs when she let out the most shrill sound you'd ever heard. She jumped up immediately and began waving her arms around. She flung one of the frogs down one of the isles and it hopped into a child's lap. The child didn't seem to mind, but the father of the child flung the reptile back in the lady's direction. It went over her and landed in an elderly man's lap. He jumped up briefly and flung the frog as well. This small game of 'pass the slimy reptile,' went on throughout the lady's entire freak out. You, Bam, and Raab all watched, mesmerized at all the chaos you'd caused with so little effort. Hell, Rake slept through the whole thing. The lady began screaming and jumping up and down. You were seriously about to loose it. The flight attendants rushed from their seats at the front of the plane and ran to the lady's side. She was much too worked up to explain herself, and the person she was sitting with was now in a state of alarm. But when you think about it, if you woke up to the lady next to you screaming and thrashing about, wouldn't you be slightly frightened for a moment or two? You sank back into your seat and listened to her try to tell the attendants what had happened.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Bam was nearly cherry red in the face by this time. Raab bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing loudly. The lady was still having her little freak out 20 minutes later. By then, the three of you had totally lost it and were cracking up. The attendants made note of this and told the pilot. After much debate, they decided to land the flight and get rid of the little 'problem.' The flight attendants were asking many people on the flight for information about how the frogs got placed where they were. You and Bam were sweating bullets, while Raab fell back to sleep. They got to the row in front of you and began questioning the guy that the frogs belonged too. You watched him take out the two 20's and show the attendants. They looked at each other, then marched back to your row. They asked you numerous times about how the frogs got where they were, but you denied it every time. They finally gave up, but said when the plane landed, you were getting off. They went to tell the rest of the crew that all of you had been kicked off the plane. You could just hear April yelling something from the front of the plane. You and Bam exchanged smiles. "She's gonna wig on us," he laughed. You nodded your head in agreement. You were laughing much to hard to answer him with words. The pilot came onto the speakers to explain the situation. "Good afternoon everyone. This is your pilot speaking if you did not already know that. As many of you already figured out, we had a small innocent concerning four of our passengers earlier in the flight. It seems a few mischievous travellers put frogs in the seat of a lady a row or two back. When she came back, she got upset to say the least. We will be landing very shortly to make sure every last one of our slimy friends gets taken off of the plane and gets put in the proper ecosystem. The people responsible for the innocent will be getting off of the plane and will not be re-boarding. Anyone in their party will also have to get off with them. I apologise to everyone that this has inconvenienced but this is what regulations say we must do in a situation like this. Thank you for flying American Airlines, and have a safe trip home." You heard the click as he set the microphone down. You looked at Bam and smiled once again. "Since when do they have a regulation about putting frogs in someone's seat?" You both just laughed.

You shook Raab gently as you felt the plane descend. He grunted, but you shook him harder. "Sorry Raab," you said, noting the small marks your nails had left in his arm. He pulled his appendages closer to himself and tried to go back to sleep. You and Bam watched in fascination as he slept completely through a not-so-smooth landing. "What can I say," you said, pointing to him, "he was the odd ball in the family." Bam laughed then kissed your forehead. "What was that for," you asked once he'd pulled away. He shrugged. "Now how the hell are we going to get home," you asked on a more serious note. Bam looked thoughtful for quite some time. "Umm. What state or country are we in?" You looked around. You'd been flying over the ocean the last time you looked. "Somewhere in America I'm sure. Probably California, real close to Nevada." Bam sighed. "We can get a umm." He continued to think out loud for a few more minutes. The plane had now touched down and was making it's way to the place where you'd all be let out. "I'll figure something out. Let's just worry about getting off this fucking plane first," he said, that being the only thing he could come up with. You shrugged and reached for your stuff. You were sure as soon as they had the bridge ready for you, they'd be kicking you off the plane. The rest of the guys must have had the same ideas, because they grabbed their bags too. Raab had since woken himself up and was gathering all of his shit too. You put your head on Bam's shoulder until the plane stopped. It rocked slightly, but nothing else happened. You saw ground control getting the bridge set up. The flight attendants were telling all of the other passengers to stay on, but everyone with you was to get off immediately.

Bam laughed at the ladies as you both walked by. You couldn't believe that you were getting kicked off a plane. Bam smiled, then kissed your cheek. "Ape's gonna flip," he laughed. You nodded in agreement. You heard the doors of the plane click open, and knew that was your cue to exit. One of the flight attendants practically dragged Raab out of his seat and pulled him towards the door. There weren't enough, so no one ushered you or Bam out the door. After they'd thrown you off of the plane, they informed April that she would receive a letter in the mail about weather or not the lady was going to press charges. April rolled her eyes, then walked away. You walked down the long stretch of bridge that connected the terminal to the aircraft. "Where are we?" Rake asked, looking around. You all shrugged. They'd basically dumped you in a city somewhere without any means of transportation, and didn't even bother to tell you what city you were in. "Excuse me, mam," April said politely, approaching a secretary. She put down the papers she was skimming and looked up at her. "Can you please tell me what city this is?" The lady looked as if she were debating weather or not to tell her, "Apple Valley, California," she said after hesitation. You all shared looks. You didn't know many people back home, but all the way in California. Wow. She thanked the lady, then rejoined the group. "Now how the hell are we going to get home?" she demanded in Bam's face. He backed away from her, then shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. We could call someone." April looked infuriated by that point. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO CALL BAM? IT'S NOT LIKE DON VITO'S GONNA WALK THE WHOLE WAY OUT TO CALIFORNIA TO COME GET US! WHO DO YOU KNOW OF THAT LIVES IN CALIFORNIA THAT'S GONNA BE ABLE TO GET US A RIDE ALL THE WAY BACK TO WESTCHESTER?" Phil put his hand on her shoulder. She sighed, giving up yelling at Bam. He looked thoughtful for quite some time. You couldn't figure out if he was thinking, or shocked at his mother's outburst. You went with the first one, and you were correct. "We could RENT A CAR, THEN DRIVE TO WESTCHESTER!" Bam yelled, as thought that were the greatest plan ever hatched by him. You smiled, although you weren't sure why. April seemed to be considering the idea. She shook her head slowly after a few moments. "I suppose Bam.. That may work. But it's gonna be one long ride." Bam shook his head, along with everyone else.

He flipped out his phone, then threw it at her. "Call," he demanded. She grumbled something about not knowing the number, until Ryan pointed to a billboard advertising a car rental company. She turned to face the sign, then dialled the number painted on it. After she spoke with the person on the other end for a few moments, she ended the call. "They said it's alright. We'll have to take a cab over there, but by the time we get there, everything will be ready," she reported. Bam sighed in relief slightly. He didn't think anyone noticed, but you did. You sighed as well, and put your head on his arm. He ran the fingers on his other hand through your hair for a few moments. "Let's go get a cab," April said after a while, picking up her stuff. The guys followed her example, and picked up theirs as well. You all walked through the airport until you got to the front doors. There was a small road that cut through everything especially for cabs and their passengers. You all followed April towards the road, where you stood and waited for your cab. Once two of them arrived, you divided into both of them. The second one was full of mostly bags & luggage, and April & Phil. Back in your cab, the ride was much more crowded. Rake sat in the front seat next to the driver. You sat between Bam's legs, while Raab sat on Dico's lap. Dunn had a seat to himself, except for the suitcase on his lap. It wasn't even his suitcase either, it was Raab's. "I'm half tempted to toss this piece of shit out the window," he muttered during the ride. Raab paid no attention to him, but continued to rub himself all over poor innocent Dico. You and Bam were cracking up, mostly because it was Dico and not either of you two. Once you made it to the car dealership, everyone dove out of the taxi. Bam paid the driver, and he sped off. He was definitely glad to get rid of you. April and Phil's cab showed up a few moments later. They unloaded all of the bags, and you dragged them inside. It was actually a pretty nice place once you got into the building. A plump looking man greeted you at the door. He shook everyone's hands and introduced himself as Mr. Dussel. He led your party to his office. Once inside, he invited everyone to sit down. He laid a few photographs on his desk for Bam to look at. "These are the models we have for you today. They should all be big enough to hold your large group here," he said. April looked around, thankful he didn't say family.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Bam grabbed a few of the pictures and began flipping through them. He stopped for a moment to look at a Mustang, but it was way to small for everyone to fit. There was a page full of Hummers. He started looking through them. There was a black one that looked just like his aside from the colour that is. "This one," he said, pointing towards it's picture. April saw what he'd selected and rolled her eyes. "Very fine choice Mr...uhh..." "Margera," April finished for him. Bam glared at her. She gave him a 'what?,' kind of look. "I don't need my mommy to tell people my name. I know it. And if I ever forget, it's probably stitched in my underwear somewhere anyway." Everyone, including Dussel laughed at this. "Seriously," Raab asked, now thoroughly curious. Bam threw up his arms in exasperation. Raab's eyes shone with happiness as he hatched an idea. He whispered something in Rake's ear, then the two of them took to the floor. They began digging through one of the black suitcases on the floor. You thought it was Bam's, but you weren't sure. Raab held up a pair of boxers. "NOPE," he yelled. "No Brandon in these," he smiled like a small child in a candy shop. Bam dove towards him, ripping his boxers from his hands. He threw them back in the suitcase and zipped it shut. Raab was rolling on the floor, laughing at himself. Rake was just sitting by, watching the whole thing like it was a movie or something. April was pretty embarrassed. "This is my daughter," she said, pointing towards you. Dussel believed this. "She look like you," he said, trying to please her. Dunn stood in the corner, shaking his head. "Bam just THINKS he's my son," she said, trying to make her story sound legitimate. Mr. Dussel waited while Bam and Raab threw stuff at each other to speak. When they were finally done, he stood from his chair. "If you will all follow me please, I'll take you to your vehicle." You grabbed your stuff, and followed everyone in the direction he'd gone.

Bam and Raab were still hitting each other, something that you would expect from children. You rolled your eyes and kept walking. The man stopped briefly at another office. "Mam," he said, addressing April, "you may go in here and speak with the man behind the desk about the rental agreement. He'll tell you how the Hummer will get back here, and everything like that." And with that, he left and continued walking down the hall. When he came to a door, he didn't hesitate from rushing outside of it. He pointed across the lot at the black hummer Bam had picked. Bam and Raab ran to it and threw open the doors. The rest of you lagged behind, waiting for him to come to you rather than chasing him. He drove the Hummer to the end of the lot that you'd all started on. He jumped out, and Raab did as well. "If you'll wait here until the lady your with comes back, you may then leave," Dussel said. It was clear that he had no idea what kind of dysfunctional family you guys were. Bam snickered a little at this. After a few moments of standing around waiting, you saw April coming down the hall. She had a small pile of papers in her hand. When she got through the door, she flung them at Bam. "Your driving, your keeping those," she said simply. "I would like to thank you Mr. Dussel for helping us find a way back to Westchester. Because the IDIOT standing with the keys got us thrown off of our flight." She glared at Bam. Dussel looked curious, but didn't say anything. You could tell he wanted to ask just how you'd all managed to be thrown of a national flight, and why the hell she would travel anywhere with your group.

The guys began to throw luggage in the back of the hummer. Bam jumped up front, with Dunn as his co-pilot. "YOU'VE REPLACED ME WITH THAT TUB-OF-LARD!" you yelled. Dunn's head snapped in your direction. "Who you calling' lard?" he asked in an almost Rocky like voice. You couldn't help laugh. "You, asswipe." Dunn shrugged, "whatever." You sighed and got in the back. Raab was near the window, then you, then Dico. In the far back it was Rake, Phil and April. "Good luck," April whispered as she was getting in, gesturing towards Raab. You rolled your eyes. To everyone's shock, Raab was asleep within a few moments. "This is going to be one nice ride home," you said to yourself. Bam drove carefully out of the car lot, and down the road about a mile. But after he was clean out of sight from the lot, he began his usual driving. Meaning you were holding on for dear life before he even made it to the interstate. "I take that last statement back," you said, again to yourself.

You settled yourself in for a long ride. "Bam, do you have my book?" you yelled. He shook his head and pointed to a bag at Ryan's feet. Ryan picked up the bag and flung it at you. You rooted through it, only to find everyone else's shit. "Nothing's in here," you complained. Bam sighed. "Watch this," Dunn said, putting his portable DVD player in your lap. You thanked him, then handed the bag back to him. You'd brought a few of your movies with you, and it was a good thing you did. You put in West Side Story, even though it made you cry. You watched it from beginning to end so many times, you could practically talk with the characters. You watched as the Jets danced, then chased the Sharks. The movie ran 2 hours and 35 minutes long, so you'd be busy for awhile. When it got to the part of the big Jet/Shark rumble, you bit your lip. That was the part where Riff got killed. Tony stabbed Riff, then killed Maria's brother. A silent tear slipped down your cheek as you watched him die. After that, a few more scenes passed. They sang Somewhere, the song that always got you. During that scene, Bam pulled into a gas station. You paused your movie. "Bam, I'm gonna stay back here and finish my movie, k?" He nodded his head. He turned to leave, but came around the back and opened the door. He crawled in the seat next to you and put his head on your shoulder. You pushed the play button, and watched the rest of the movie. As the end drew closer, you could feel the tears welling up in your eyes. Just as Maria and Tony found each other, Gino shot Tony, causing him to fall into Maria's arms. She began sobbing, and singing Somewhere. From the time Gino pulled the trigger, you were sobbing. Throughout the final scene, your vision was blurry. Once the movie ended, Bam took the player from your lap. He turned it off and set it back on Dunn's seat.

You were still crying pretty heavily. "It's alright baby," he said, pulling you closer to him. You buried your head in his chest and began sobbing harder. "Why does this movie have such an affect on me?" you asked through your tears. Bam looked down at you, "I'm not sure baby." You sniffed a little. "Your still beautiful when you cry," he said, brushing a stray tear from your cheek, "but it hurts me to see you cry." This only made more tears fall. He smiled a little bit. "It's alright," he said gently, rubbing your back. You knew the guys would be coming back soon. You sighed a little, then sat up from Bam. He looked first hurt, then confused. You wiped your eyes, sure that you were smearing your eye-makeup all over the place. You didn't care though. Bam pulled you back to him and kissed the top of your head softly. You looked up at him as he was about to do it again. He missed, due to your sudden movement, and kissed your forehead. "C'mon Mr. Margera, I think you can do a bit better than the forehead," you joked. He smiled devilishly and dipped you back onto the seat. He moved so he was nearly on top of you. He pushed his lips against yours roughly. You felt him smile through the kiss. He licked your lips. You heard voices outside, but none that sounded familiar. You pulled him closer to you still. The doors to the hummer all flew open at once. As if on cue, they all slammed shut exactly 3 seconds later. Bam pulled away from you, putting a finger to your lips. "We'll finish later," he promised softly. You rolled your eyes as he turned around. The doors opened again, and everyone poked their heads in. "It's nice to know we can't leave you two alone together for a half an hour without you two fucking," Dico laughed. You laughed too, but Bam didn't. "What did you watch?" Ryan asked, noticing that you'd returned his DVD-player. "West Side Story," Bam answered for you. You felt the tears coming back. 'Why me? Why the fuck me?" you thought. Yes, the movie's ending was sad, and probably prompted many people to cry, but not full fledged bawl at just the mere mention of it's title. You felt another tear slip down your cheek. Bam noticed this, and wiped it away quickly. "Dunn, you drive for a while. Dico, co-pilot. I'm gonna sit back here with Bean for a little," Bam said. You smiled. He kissed your forehead before moving over to allow Raab a spot. He had an impression of the window sill that he'd been sleeping on for the duration of the trip. You laughed when you saw this. Bam laughed too. Dunn climbed into the driver's seat as everyone else got read to go. Bam pulled you close to him and wrapped his arms around you tightly. He stroked your hair gently, and you felt sheer bliss. You began thinking about the movie a few miles down the road. As you re-lived the ending again, tears began falling yet again. Bam held you to him still. You were sure his shirt would be soaked before long. Sometime during your crying, you fell asleep. Bam noticed this, but decided to let you sleep.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

April complained for the next 20 miles about how much she wished she could just be home. After all, you had been in Switzerland for the past 2 weeks. It hadn't seemed like that long, but by the time you would get home, it would have been 2 weeks and 3 days. Sometime during your nap, Dunn pulled over to get gas. The strong aroma of the natural resource woke you up. You sat up and rubbed your head. "What the hell state are we in?" you asked groggily. Rake pointed to a sign hanging over the door. You couldn't read it. Bam had taken your glasses and you couldn't see shit without them. "Nevada," Phil sighed from behind you. After groaning for a moment, you begun your search for your glasses. Bam reached into his pocket and pulled them out. They were even intact this time. You thanked him, then put them on. Instantly your world became brighter. "I'm aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive," you screeched, striking a Frankenstein pose. Everyone laughed. "Got any sleeping pills," you asked Dico, putting your head between the two front seats. He opened the glove box, but shut it after a moment. "Sorry kiddo," he said, reaching into his pockets. He pulled out a lighter, "you did drop this a while ago though." You took the lighter quickly and stashed it in your own pocket. "I saw that," Bam said, reaching into the other side of your hoddie pocket. You tried to grab it from him, but he got it first. "It's... uhhh... For my... EYELINER," you finished loudly. "Yeah, I need it to make it look like charcoal!" Bam rolled his eyes and put the lighter in his own pocket. "Whatever. Your just not smoking while your on whatever the hell that painkiller you have is.." You rolled your eyes, "it's a once a week thing. Just for my damn leg that I broke like 10 years ago." "You know smoking could kill you if you do it before your off that medicine," Bam argued, now sounding like your mother.

You reached into your bag and pulled out the pill bottle. By then, Ryan was getting ready to pull out onto the interstate. You rolled down Raab's window and flung them into a slightly wooded area. "Now I'm off the pain medicine, happy?" You asked in a cocky tone. Bam was now getting pissed, "whatever. 'Cause they ain't gonna give you more. That was the last fucking bottle you had to take. They said if you tried to get rid of them this time, there wasn't anything they could do to help you." "Well kids, I think it's my turn to sit in the middle," Raab said, putting himself between the two of you. Both you and Bam hit him at the same time. "Dunn, I'll drive now." Bam grumbled. Ryan sighed and pulled to the shoulder of the road. Bam waited no time in getting out of the backseat and into the front. You switched places with Raab again, so you were in the middle of him and Dunn. "Happy, happy, happy," you heard Dico grumble from the front seat. You wanted to hit him, but you couldn't reach. "So are you and Bam fighting or something?" Dunn asked quietly, a few miles later. You shrugged, "ask him?" He laughed a little, but stopped when he saw you were serious. He made Dico switch him spots. Although Dico didn't wanna sit in the back, they switched. "Let's play cards," you practically forced Dico a few moments after he'd gotten settled. He protested for a few moments, but after a while, you had him right where you wanted him. "Anyone got anything to drink," you later asked, trying to piss Bam off. He hated it when you drank, but you just wanted to get him mad. Dunn flung you a bottle of Vodka from the front. Bam tried to stop it, but failed. "Be glad I'm driving, otherwise you wouldn't have that damn bottle," he grumbled from the front.

You laughed and took the top off. Before anyone could even ask for a sip, you had it half way down. After you'd chugged the whole thing, you threw it back at Ryan. It hit him off guard, and he screeched. Not much later, you were asleep. Dico quickly looked at your cards, making sure he was going to win every single had you'd play in the future. He gave you all of the shitty cards, and waited for you to wake up. 3 states later, you were still sound asleep. Bam decided that it would be much easier to drive straight through the night, rotating drivers, so you'd be home faster. April complained about this too, but was silent when Bam proposed her walking. Dico was now driving, and Bam was sitting in his old seat, against his will of course. Dunn hadn't had a chance to ask him if you were fighting yet, but it was pretty clear you were. If he could have gotten any further away from you without falling out the window, he'd done it. You gave up sleeping towards him and threw your head in Raab's lap. Now if he weren't your brother, you were sure that would have put Bam over the top. It was going to be a long ride home if you were fighting with Bam, and you were prepared for the worst.

Most of the next 2 hours were silent. Everyone except for Dico, Dunn, you and Bam were sleeping. Dico was driving of course, Dunn was trying to navigate, and you and Bam were trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with each other. From time to time, you would hear Bam grumble something about you, but it was inaudible. Something stupid you were sure though. You weren't going to drop to his childish level. Instead, you flicked him off every time he looked away from you. "I saw that," Bam grumbled after you'd flicked him off. "What?" you asked, as if you had no idea what he was talking about. "You do have a reflection in the window Bea," he said, as if he were Bill Nye the Science Guy or something. "Damn it," you said, hitting yourself in the forehead. Bam laughed, but quickly covered it up with a cough. You pretended not to notice. After another hour, you were quite tired. You wanted more than anything to curl up in Bam's arms and fall asleep, but you knew he'd get pissed. He was falling asleep too, but he could lean up against the door, you had either him or Raab to pick from. You chose Raab, but that was only because you were still fighting with Bam. You woke up 6 hours later to hear wild snickering. You looked around and found yourself in Bam's arms. His eyes fluttered open as well. "What the hell!" you both said at the same time. You pulled yourself away from him as he pushed you. The two of you didn't seem to be able to get away from each other fast enough. Raab hit you in the arm playfully.

You rolled your eyes and turned your attention to Dunn. "Where are we?" He shrugged. You sighed and sat back. The next few hours were some of the worst you'd ever had. There wasn't any privacy at all, and Bam was constantly looking over at you. God did you hate fighting with him. The rest of the next 3 days were horrible as well. Every time you got out of the car, you and Bam sat as far away from each other that you possibly could. Everyone in the car insisted on making the two of you sit next to each other though. No matter who was driving, you and Bam always ended up sitting together. If you weren't mad at him, it would have been great. But since you were, it sucked ass. "OHIO," Dico yelled from the front seat. You and Bam were in the back with Dunn on your right. You were sleeping on his shoulder, and Dico's outburst woke you up. "Another 8 hours at the rate we're going, and we should be home" he said happily. "Thank god," you grunted, looking next to you. Bam was looking at you as well, and both of you looked away quickly. Dunn laughed, but tried to act like he didn't when he saw the look you were giving him. All through Ohio, Dunn tried to get you to make up with Bam. "You do know that you'll be sharing a room with him when we get back rite?" he reminded you. You'd totally forgotten 'til just then. "Yes," you grumbled. "Let me sit between you. I'll get him to at least say something to you," he offered.

You sighed, but moved over. Bam noticed this, but didn't say anything. After about 15 minutes, Bam turned to Dunn. "So Dunn, what's going on?" he asked, trying to make conversation and piss you off at the same time. "Well, your fighting with her and it's driving us all up the wall," Ryan said flatly. Bam smiled, "well gee. It wouldn't be because someone refused to lay off the pills now would it?" You could feel your blood running hot, but you still didn't say anything. Rather than sit there and watch Bam try and make you mad some more, you turned and looked out your window. It was raining pretty heavily, and the roads didn't look so good. But Dico was a pretty good driver, so it didn't matter. Bam and Dunn continued their little brawl over the course of an hour. You sat there and counted all the times Bam tried to piss you off. In the matter of 60 minutes, you'd counted 103, and those were just the obvious ones. The rain was coming harder now, and the roads were slick. Every time the hummer went around a curve, you could feel it slipping. You were somewhere near Pittsburgh, you thought. In the middle of Ryan coming to your defence again, you felt a sudden lurch. Dico and April screamed at the same time, and you heard the distinct sound of tearing fibres. Someone groaned, but that was the last thing you heard. Your vision went black, probably due to your eyes shutting, then being to lazy to reopen them. You felt someone grab you and start dragging your body, but you didn't know who. Your head hurt, and you were flopped onto the ground. There was someone lying near you, so you felt safe enough. You laid on the ground and didn't move for quite some time. The only thing that was going through your mind was Bam. "He'll never know how much I did love him. He'll die thinking I hate him."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

You saw someone's feet as they walked beside you, and you grabbed them. They belonged to Raab. He fell next to you and smiled. "WHERE'S BAM?" you screamed. Raab bit his lip and pointed. He pointed just beyond the hummer. "How long have I been lying here?" you asked. "10 minutes. Everyone's fine. We think. We're just gonna get another car and we'll be home soon," he said reassuringly. After another 2 minutes, you sat up. You could see a slight form huddled in the rain. It had to be Bam. You'd been dragged under a bridge, to keep you out of the cold. Everyone else was up and walking about, except for your figure. You stood up shakily and made your way into the rain. It was Bam. He was lying on the ground, not moving. "Holy fuck," you said slowly. You fell to your knees next to him. You put your hand on his shoulder, but he made no acknowledgment to it. "Bam," you sighed. You had the odd feeling that he was gone. You'd lost the one man you truly loved. And there was nothing you could do to bring him back. You crawled to the other side of him, so you were facing him. He'd died with his eyes open. His beautiful ice blue eyes open. "I'm so sorry," you said, tears now flowing from your eyes. He placed his hand on your shoulder, causing you to draw back. He pulled in a forced breath, then let it out slowly. He was alright. You threw your arms around him and hugged him tightly. You felt his arms snake around you as well. Together you laid, in the rain, holding each other. People were moving around, but they didn't seem to notice the two of you. Wasn't that what they all wanted? For the two of you to stop fighting? There was the sound of a car pulling up near you, and voices could be heard coming closer. "THEIR NOT FIGHTING!" Dunn yelled excitedly. He knelt down next to you and Bam. "Were leaving now," he said gently. You sat up from Bam's arms, and he sat up as well. "They'll deal with all of this when we get home," he said to Bam. "It was the guy in the other lanes fault anyway. So they ain't gonna charge you or anything." Bam sighed in relief, then stood slowly.

You were still sitting on the ground. He stooped over and picked you up. He carried you to the replacement car and set you in the backseat gently. It wasn't a hummer this time, but a Mercury Mountaineer. It had a third row of seats as well. April and Phil were in the back row. Dunn was in the passengers seat. Dico was outside with Bam still, and Raab was sitting next to you again. "I'm gonna go sit with Bea, Dico," Bam said, opening the door. "We have some things to talk about." He slid into the seat next to you. Dico got into the drivers seat once more, and started driving. Since you'd gone to such a good rental agency, they were going to have the hummer moved, and they'd sort everything out for you. You put your head in Bam's lap, and were asleep quickly. You heard him whisper something just as you were about to fall asleep, but you didn't catch it. You'd ask him when you woke up. For the next several hours, the ride was silent. Everyone was shook up from the previous hours events. You and Bam still hadn't made up officially, but you were close enough. It was just nice to see the two of you together again. That's why you thought everyone was partially so calm the rest of the way. Seeing you and Bam back together again gave them a feeling of security. You heard everyone talking again as you neared Westchester. Everyone was relieved that you'd made it home in one piece, though no one said that. Dico must have gotten tired during his driving, because Dunn was now driving, while Dico sat co-pilot. Bam was still holding you, and Raab was drooling all over the place. "Too bad we don't have a camera," you laughed, pointing to Raab. Bam laughed too, and kissed your forehead. Oh how wonderful his kiss felt to you. It felt as good as a shower does when you'd been sick for a week and were only out of bed to pee once a day or something. "I have something to tell you," Bam said, trying to contain his laughter. You gave him a puzzled look, but told him to go on. "You Make Me Melt. Like A Popsicle. On The Fourth Of July," he said, quoting the Little Rascals. You smiled. That was one of your favourite lines from them. He kissed you again. You had no idea what was so special about someone telling you a line from a children's movie but it was wonderful how he said it. You guessed it was just because Bam was the last person you'd expect to see watching the Little Rascals. Whatever the reason, it was sweet how he said it. And that was exactly why you loved him.

"What's up?" he asked you a few moments later. You shook your head quickly, as if that would get you out of your thoughts and bring you back to reality. "Just thinking." you sighed. Bam put his head on your shoulder, "About what?" You waited a moment or two before telling him. "About what the hell I would have done if I'd lost you Bam, it about killed me to see you lying on the ground back there. Not to mention the fact that I hadn't told you that I was sorry or anything yet." He picked his head up from your shoulder and looked at you, as if studying you, for a moment. "What?" you laughed. His eyes seemed to smile for him. "I'm not sure what I would have done either. I mean, If I'd died of course, but I would have been all alone." You silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. He kissed your finger lightly. "Your hand smells like Clorox," he laughed. You laughed too and pulled your hand back. You'd bleached-penned a top of April's for her a few days ago, and the smell must not have come out. "I'm glad were not fighting anymore," Bam said a few moments later. You smiled. He looked over at you, as if he were expecting you to do something. "What's that look for?" you asked. He shrugged, "nothing." You wanted to know, but decided not to push the issue 'til later. "What did you say just before I fell asleep earlier?" you asked suddenly. Your question caught Bam off guard. He shrugged at first, not knowing what you meant. "Remember," you asked, "I was just about to fall asleep in your lap and you murmured something, but I didn't catch it." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I love you." You smiled, "I love you too baby, but think." He grinned then smacked himself in the forehead, "no, that's what I said." You laughed with him.

"How much longer?" Raab whined. He'd been sleeping for the past 3 days, and that was one of the first things he'd said. Everyone laughed because his voice was all squeaky from lack of use. "Another 2 hours and we should be real close," Dunn said from the front seat. Raab groaned, then made himself comfortable again. "I say we do something to Raab," you whispered to Bam once Raab had fallen asleep. His eyes lit up, "perfect." The two of you pondered ideas for a few minutes. "We'll be stopping to get gas soon, we can do it then," Bam said, although you didn't have a plan. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, you nearly had a conniption. "I've got it!" you hissed. "We'll get him out of the mountaineer real gently right? Then we'll put him on top of it and we'll tie him down like luggage. Then, when we start driving, he'll get the best Margera wake-up he's ever had." Bam smiled and kissed your cheek, "your a genius." He then leaned up to the front seat to talk the plan over with Dunn and Dico. They loved it. There was a lovely length of rope on the floor of the mountaineer near Dunn's feet. He picked it up and checked it out. "This rope looks alright," he said, before handing it off to Bam. Bam looked it over as well, checking for any knicks in the rope. You wanted to scare the shit out of Raab, not kill him. Any slight imperfection in the rope may break, possibly sending Raab flying off the top of the SUV, and that would be bad. There was a gas station coming up, so you started to get things ready. You planned that while Dico pumped the gas, you, Bam and Dunn would put Raab on the roof. Rake was still asleep. You'd forgotten about him since he was sleeping in the trunk. It had been such a quiet ride, it was like you'd left him in Switzerland. But that would only have made things great. You remembered your little 'gift,' for Mr. Valo, and considered mailing Rake to him as well. 'I'll have to talk that over with Bam after we're done with Raab,' you thought to yourself. The car pulled off of the interstate and into a Texaco. Dico got out to pump the gas and pay, and 2 other doors flew open. Dunn couldn't get out of the car fast enough. You pushed Bam out, and he fell to the ground. The people at the other pumps were looking at the 3 of you like you were the loony bin. The two of you clambered over each other and made it to the other side of the car. Dunn had already opened the door, and Raab was falling out. You caught him just before his limp body smacked the asphalt below him. The guys were laughing so hard, you thought they were going to pass out. That would have actually made an interesting hospital claim death by laughter due to tying Raab Himself on top of a rented SUV. What a way to go. The two of them climbed onto the hood of the car, and from there, Dunn got on the roof. You handed Raab up to Bam, who flung him at Dunn. You got on the top of the car as well. The three of you proceeded to tie him up there while Dico finished pumping gas. He was just coming back from paying when you three had finished up. He looked at you strangely, but didn't say anything. You got down and scurried into your seats.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Dico put the car in gear and pulled out of the gas station. People were looking at the top of the car and pointing, gasping. You found all of this particularly amusing. They were looking at you like you had a baby sitting on top or something. Hey, it was Raab, it wasn't like anything could hurt his thick head anyway. He drove down the small city streets slowly, wanting to keep him sleeping as long as possible. As you were nearing the interstate, the tension built. Was he really going to go onto the interstate with Raab tied to the roof? Your question was soon answered. He made a left and drove up the 'on' ramp. Inside, everyone was cracking up, but on the roof, he was still asleep. His slumber didn't last as long as you'd hoped it would. He awoke to feel air rushing around him. He could feel bugs pelting his skin, and splattering. That was what made him believe that he hadn't mistakenly left the window down or something. He tried to sit up, eyes still closed, but found something restraining him. He shook off his dark sunglasses, to find himself staring straight up into the sun. He blinked rapidly, then tried to wipe his eyes. His arms were also fastened down. "What the fuck?" he muttered, still trying to make sense of everything. After another 5 minutes, he thought he knew where he was at. By then, he was freaking out. Inside the car, you were all cracking up. He started pounding on the roof of the car, trying to find a way in. When no one answered his knocks, he gave up. He wiggled around for a moment or two, getting seemingly nothing done. He stopped to rest for a minute, before wriggling around some more. You looked out your window, just out of curiosity. "AHHHHH," you let out a blood curtailing scream. All heads snapped in your direction. Raab was hanging down from the top of the SUV, peering into the window. Bam and Dunn laughed, while Rake waved. Raab was pounding on the window by then. Dico finally decided that you were being cruel and unusual to Raab and pulled off of the interstate. He pulled into a truck rest stop.

You all piled out of the car to find one very pissed Raab waiting for you. Bam got on top of the SUV to try and untie him. Raab laid on top of the car like a corps on the table of a morgue. But as son as Bam went to work, however, he began thrashing around like Jaws. He snapped at Bam just as he was cut loose. He rolled off of the car, dragging Bam down with him. They hit the ground and began rolling around in the dirt below. The rest of you ran around the car to get a better view. Bam was on top of Raab, Raab, Bam. And so it went on. Raab was trying to knock the living shit outta Bam, but wasn't having much luck. You watched as they pummelled each other. Why was Raab only beating on Bam anyway? You were all in on it. You came to the conclusion 3 minutes later, guys just weren't as smart as women. They fell apart from each other. Both person's chests were heaving. No one has sustained any injuries, but both were equally dirty. Dunn approached Raab slowly. "Just to let you know," he said cautiously, "we were all in on it." How the hell did Ryan know what you were thinking? Creepy. Raab seemed to take the news like he didn't care, and all sighed in relief. But as soon as he had enough strength to stand regained, he leapt from the ground. He chased the whole mob of you, excluding Bam, around a few trucks. For a little, tired man, he was pretty fast. You didn't wanna be last, so you tripped Rake. Raab didn't seem to notice, and ran right over top of him. He stepped on his back, deeming that enough punishment for Rake. Raab called Dico, who, like an idiot, turned to look. He kept running though, and ran right into a street sign. He fell to the ground, slightly dazed. Raab had taken down first Bam, then Rake, now Dico. That only left you and Dunn. You were determined to not be beaten by your own brother. You'd run him ragged if you had to. And that was what you were probably going to end up doing too. The three of you zigzagged between traffic, nearly getting hit numerous times. The 3 injured ones slowly but surely crawled towards the safety of the mountaineer. The three of them climbed inside and each took up a row of seats. 'Lucky them,' you thought to yourself. They were free to lie down while you were being chased around by Raab what a vacation.

He chased you all over the parking lot for another 15 minutes. Now, you weren't in exactly the best shape ever. You'd done track for 2 years in Jr. High, Tennis for 4 years, you swam all through school, you skied all through high school and you'd been snowboarding and skateboarding for the last 5 years, so you weren't in horrible shape, but not as good as Raab obviously was. "Being a drunken dick must be good for you somehow," you muttered to yourself. He must not have heard you, because he didn't say anything. You looked behind you, quickly, just to see where he was at. As soon as you turned your eyesight towards him, he grinned wildly. You felt yourself flying an instant later. Your feet were off of the ground, then you were wet. Soaking wet. And you'd hit something hard at the bottom. Like you'd just been thrown into a small wading pool. You sat up and wiped what you hoped was water out of your eyes. When you looked around, you noticed that you were sitting in a small fountain with ducks swimming around you. One peered up at you cautiously. When you made a small movement to let it know you weren't part of the display, it quacked loudly at you. This startled you and made you jump. The rest of the guys had since gathered around the pond. "Looks like Bean got a BIRD BATH!" Dico shouted, as if it were the wittiest thing he'd ever said. And, knowing Dico, it probably was. Bam held out his hand for you. After shaking some of the loose water droplets off, you put your hand in his own. He pulled you up out of the water, then flung you over his shoulder. He shook you around a little bit, then put you back on the ground. "Just wanted you to be dry baby," he laughed. You laughed as well. "Don't worry, I've got a blow-dryer in my bag," April said as he and Phil were coming out of the small store. They hadn't been in on the Raab innocent, and hadn't seen him chasing everyone. But they'd obviously seen your little fountain fall. You smiled and thanked her as she left to retrieve it. Everyone else followed her towards the mountaineer.

She pulled a good sized hair dryer out of her bag and gave it to Bam. "Plug it into the cigarette lighter," she directed him. He saluted her, then plugged it in. He came back with it and clicked it on. You tried to take it from him, but he insisted on drying you. You knew it was just because he secretly loved hair dryers, but wasn't man enough to admit it. Though, he did have enough hair to use one. "Bam," you said while he was drying your leg, "your friggin burning me." He laughed, then moved the stream of air. "Men," you laughed. April agreed. She kept shooting you looks as Bam got more into using the hairdryer. "You'd make an awesome housewife," you joked. He thought about it for a moment, then pretend to be a girl. "Now kids, no cookies until after dinner! Clean your room! Honey, take out the trash! Beaver, Wally, dinner's ready! Hello Ward, how was your day?" You were all going hysterical as he pretended to be Mrs. Cleaver on Leave It To Beaver. He then moved onto being Alice from the Brady Bunch. He was doing an awesome job, but it got even more funny when Raab joined in as Henry. By then, you were nearly dry. "Alright Bam," April moaned. "She's dry and we're all ready to get home." He mimicked her as everyone was piling into the mountaineer. You sat between Bam and Dunn while Dico drove and Rake played co-pilot again. "How much longer?" Dunn moaned a few miles down the road. You'd just turned onto the interstate, and the signs were flying by way to fast for you to be able to read them. Rake pretended to look at the map like a good co-pilot does. He studied it intently or a few moments, and mumbled to himself. "2 hours," he finally said. Everyone in the mountaineer groaned. 


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

You settled yourself next to Bam and fell asleep. He held you tightly. A 2 hour ride wasn't that much, but after travelling with that crew, it seemed like 2 _days. _After a few moments of chatter, the subject turned to good friends of Bam's, the Finnish band, HIM. Bam began talking about how the band was coming to Pennsylvania for 3 concerts, and how they were staying at a hotel near Castle Bam. "I love Ville," you said, remembering the last time you'd seen him. It had been nearly a year. Everyone nodded in agreement. You'd gone out with him once actually. But nothing serious came out of it. He had to go back to Finland before long, and the two of you remained friends. From time to time, you'd receive e-mails from him from various places around Europe. You'd received a birthday card from Paris once from all of them. "Baby," Bam said, rubbing your back gently. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" You sighed, then put your head in his lap. They continued discussing HIM's visit to Westchester while you drifted off to sleep. You awoke in a hotel room, and a strange one at that. You looked around and noticed that most of the guys were passed out around the room. Mige, Linde and Gas were also on the floor. Burton was in the bed next to the one you were lying on. Bam was running around the room messing things up.

Ville was sitting at the foot of your bed. "Nice to see your finally joining us sweetheart," he said, noticing you were awake. You smiled at him weakly, not knowing what was going on. There was a calendar hanging on the wall next to your bed. You glanced up at it, noticing that you'd obviously been asleep for almost 2 weeks. "What the hell happened?" you asked, beginning to panic. "Ohh, well, you fell asleep and you kinda didn't wake up. We decided it was the sleeping pills you took. Since you did take 4 you know," Bam explained matter-of-factly. This news hit you like you like a 20-ton bag of bricks. "It's alright Bea," Burton said, sitting up as well. "You didn't miss anything much." The guys that were awake nodded in agreement. You sighed then laid back down. As the night progressed, the chatter died down. Slowly, everyone made their way to a bed. Bam slipped in beside you. "What's a matter Wille," Bam said, half drunkenly. "No pwace to sweep?" Ville looked around once more, noticing that all the beds were full and shook his head. "You can sweep with Bea and me," Bam flashed his signature grin. "Naww," Ville declined, "I'll just sleep on the floor." "Pweeeease," Bam begged, still in his drunken slur. Ville thought it over for a moment, then gave in. "You don't mind, do you love?" You shook your head, then scooted over for him. He smiled and pulled the blankets over his shoulders. There you were, sandwiched between Bam Margera and Ville Valo. You were sleeping between arguably two of the sexiest men alive, lucky you. Bam slid his arm around you, and you felt Ville's leg cross over yours. Within and hour, the three of you were a tangled mess of appendages. The next 2 hours were of the weirdest you'd ever experienced. You didn't realise what was happening, until it was nearly over. Someone collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. That's when it hit you, you'd had a 3-sum with Bam and Ville.

They'd apparently enjoyed it, and you weren't to say you didn't. There was obviously someone else awake in the room, because they began shouting at you to keep your sex lives a little quieter. Snickering could then be heard. You groaned, then laid back. "I believe this is yours," Ville said, handing you your top. You thanked him, and began to slide it on. The rest of the night, both Bam and Ville slept soundly. You, on the other hand, were still slightly shocked. You pulled the blankets you were sharing with the two of them over your head and tried to fall asleep. You could feel someone's undressed leg still over yours, and you weren't sure whom it belonged too. Someone's hand traced the heartagram on your lower-back. Their hands felt like ice, making you shiver. "Waaakie wakie you little fuckers," you heard Raab's annoying voice. "I want details," he said in his usual annoying morning voice. A groan on either side of you could be heard. "Please," came a beg from the floor, it sounded most like Linde's voice, but you weren't sure. Since neither Bam or Ville were talking, neither were you. You pulled the blankets over your head and held them tightly. Raab tried pulling them back, but had no luck. He began shaking you repeatedly. He was calling out your name, nearly begging you to get up. Shaking...Shaking... Shaking... "Make it stop," you moaned.

The shaking continued, but this time, you heard Bam's voice. He was calling your name loudly. You groaned, but opened your eyes. Bam was grinning when you first saw him. "What the hell were you dreaming?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter. You thought for a moment, then panicked. "WHAT DAY IS IT? WHERE'S VILLE?" Bam looked confused for a moment, "it's the same day it was when you fell asleep baby. Tuesday. And Ville's in Finland right now." You smacked your forehead. "I just had the most fucked up dream ever," you laughed. Bam looked at you as if you were mad. "What was it?" he demanded eagerly. "No, you really don't wanna know," you said, knowing that he really didn't wanna know. "Yes I do!" he persisted. "Alright," you sighed. "So I dreamed that I woke up in a hotel room with you all in it okay? And HIM was there too. Well, there weren't enough beds, so Ville slept with me and you right? And half way through the night, we all had a 3-sum. Then in the morning, Raab was trying to wake us up, asking for details!" You finished, shivering.

Bam shivered too, then began to laugh. "WHAT A FUCKED UP DREAM!" he yelled loudly. All heads turned in your direction, with the exception of Raab's. Raab was now driving, God help everyone. The guys looked to Bam as if they wanted him to go on. He didn't wait for your approval or disproval, but continued anyway. He had to scream though, so Rake and Raab in the front could hear him. "SHE DREAMED THAT. OH HELL, BEA, YOU TELL IT." You rubbed your ear, "Bam, I'm sitting right here. You needn't yell." He nodded, but ushered you on. "ALRIGHT," you screamed, "I DREAMT THAT WE WERE ALL IN A HOTEL FOR WHATEVER REASON AND THERE WEREN'T ENOUGH BEDS FOR ALL OF US AND HIM. SO HALF OF YA'LL WERE PASSED OUT, AND THE OTHER HALF WERE ON THE COUCH AND A BED. BAM AND I WERE IN A BED AND VILLE DIDN'T HAVE ANY PLACE TO SLEEP. BAM WAS GRACIOUS ENOUGH TO ALLOW HIM TO SLEEP WITH US, WHICH WAS FINE BY ME. ANYWAY, HALF WAY THROUGH THE NIGHT, BAM VILLE AND I HAD A 3-SUM TOGETHER. AND WORSE THAN THAT, WHEN I WOKE UP, RAAB WAS PRESSING THE THREE OF US FOR DETAILS ABOUT IT!" You were silent for a moment, as were the guys. But after they'd gained themselves, they all burst out laughing. Even Raab was cracking up, because he would be the one to want details about something like that. "Bam," you said, on a more serious note, then turning to face him. "I just had a dream that I was having sex with the two most sexiest men alive, and it comes out that that's all it was! A fucking dream!" Bam smiled, "So you really think I'm one of the two sexiest men alive?" You nodded your head. But that wasn't enough for Bam, "Who's sexier, Ville or me?" You thought long and hard about this one, "I'll have to get back to you on that if you want an honest answer" Bam looked slightly stunned. "No, I just mean like, image and interests and stuff like that." He thought this over for a moment, then decided that this was fair. "Alright," he sighed. "But I want my answer by the time we go to Duffers the first day we're back." You agreed, then shook hands with Bam. "But you have to tell me who's sexier, me or Jenn." Bam again agreed that this was fair.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

'Great,' you thought to yourself. 'This is fucking great. Now I gotta pick between Bam and Ville. Shish.' "I know baby," Bam said, putting his head on your shoulder, "it's such a hard decision. 'Cause I'm too god damn sexy to resist." You pretended to cough and sputter, which earned you a not-so-nice look from Bam. The rest of the guys thought it was funny though. "WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US?" Dico yelled. You were confused at first. "He means, don't you think the rest of us are sexy?" Dunn asked in translation for him. You thought about it for a moment, "actually. Yeah, your all so hot." Your answer contained seriousness, but yet still a hint of slight sarcasm. Now it was Bam's turn to laugh. "HAAA, she thinks you guys all suck dick!" Bam was nearly rolling around on the floor, even though what you'd said wasn't near funny enough to fit that kind of laughter. It may have been funny enough for a small grin and maybe a snicker, but only if you were there when it happened. "Whatever," you said, pushing Bam off of you, "you guys all have issues." They all pretended to take offence to this. "Where the hell are we anyways?" you asked, totally changing the subject. Everyone shrugged. "Are we even going the right way?" Dico joked. You sighed, and sat back. This was going to be one hell of an hour if you had an hour left, that is. Who knew with the clowns you were travelling with? "Sometimes." you mumbled to yourself. "Sometimes what?" Bam asked, now being totally goofy. You laughed, you just loved it when Bam got into those silly moods it somehow struck you as sexy. You began to notice that the things passing the window were starting to become more and more familiar. You were finally getting closer. You breathed a sigh of relief. "You do know that when we get home I'm going to call Ville and tell him about your dream right," Bam asked, now trying to be an instigator. "Yes," you grumbled. He shrugged, then turned away. 'She's not as much fun when she doesn't get all mad,' he thought to himself. "Wanna play jacks?" he asked a few moments later. You sighed, but turned around in your seat. "I guess it beats sitting here staring at the back of Rake's head." Rake turned around, "what the hells wrong with the back of my head?" You laughed, but said nothing. Rake was all right with that answer and turned back around.

Bam dug around in his pockets, pulling jacks out of each of them. "What?" he asked as you watched intently. "I'm waiting for you to pull out the kitchen sink," you joked. Bam's icy blue eyes light us as he dug through the side pocket of his painter's pants. He pulled out a small plastic sink and placed it in your open palm. You turned it over, it was even labelled 'KITCHEN,' on the side. You laughed at the messy handwriting. Bam noticed what you were laughing at and took it off of you. "I had bad writing when I was little alright," he said, stuffing it back in his pocket. "I'll say you did," you teased him. He stuck his tongue out at you, then gave you your ball for jacks. He went first, and he wasn't very good. "Bam," you said, getting ready to take your turn. "Watch how it's done." You dropped the ball, but at that moment, the mountaineer went over a bump. All of the jacks went flying. "I see how it's done," Bam smiled as he picked up the fallen jacks. You flicked him off before it was his turn again. Right as he dropped the ball, he knocked all of the jacks on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" you asked, kicking one with your foot. "I'm playing your way," he teased back. You laughed, but helped him pick them up anyways. "Look," you said, pointing out the window, "we're only 20 minutes away from home now. Let's quit. You win." Bam looked at the passing scenery. "I WIN! YOU FORFEIT! I WIN!" He danced in his seat as if he'd just won the World Series or something. You laughed, then sat back. Bam put his head in your lap and tried to doze off. You cradled his head in your arms and felt your own eyelids get heavier and heavier. Before long, you were asleep as well.

You woke up to feel something wet on your face. When you opened your eyes, you found yourself lying length-wise across the back row of seats. Bam was lying on top of you, licking your face. "Excuse me," you say, pushing him off of you. He put on his best pouting face. "Don't try that with me Bam Margera," you said, taking his cheeks between your palms. He tried to kiss your hands, but you squished his face. "Hey," he laughed through pinched cheeks, "give that back." He was implying about his face, which he was still trying to pull away. You kissed his forehead, then licked it quickly. You then dropped his head and rolled over. He crawled next to you and put his head on your chest. He was acting much like a small child would with his mother. You put your arms around him and held him to you tightly. If you weren't going to be able to get rid of him, you might as well make the best of being stuck with him. The two of you slept for quite a long time. In the middle of your 'cat nap,' you heard the guys get really excited about something, but you figured it was just something stupid. "This time, I'm not going to let my idiotic mind run away with my dreams," you told yourself. "OH BAAAM, OHHH VILLE," Bam said, seemingly in his sleep. He was tossing about with his arms wrapped around himself. He was moaning and breathing heavily, as if he were having a sex dream like you had. You shook him, only to find him laughing already. "Sorry," he said, sitting on the floor. "I was having a freaky dream involving me, you, Ville Valo and sexual activity." You just about lost it, but you were laughing, and it was a good thing too. "Your about as cute as a button when your mad," Bam said, putting his hand on your cheek. He rubbed it with his thumb.

"HEY," you said, pushing his hand off. He looked hurt before he found out that you were kidding. "Since when are buttons cute? Was that a compliment?" He laughed, but quickly noticed that you were serious. "Bam, I'm actually serious this time, why do people use that? I mean, like what if I said you were as cute as a straw or something?" Bam thought about this for a few moments, before finally coming to the conclusion that you were right. "Or like, when French people swear, do they say 'oops, pardon my English,'?" Bam thought about the new problem that was placed before him. You thought about it as well, but you didn't know any French people. "Do we know anyone that's French?" you asked Bam. He shook his head. His beautiful blue eyes lit up a moment or two later, "WE MAY NOT KNOW ANYONE THAT'S FRENCH, BUT I'VE GOT A BUNCH OF DRUNK FINNISH FRIENDS!" He dug in his pocket quickly before whipping out a cell phone. He pecked at the keys quickly before putting it to his ear. After a moment of what you were correct in assuming was ringing, he smiled. "Ville! Hey, it's Bami. I need to ask you something. My fucking hot girlfriend wants to know if when you swear if you say 'pardon my English,'?" There was either silence or talking on the end of the line. Bam said something quickly before tossing the phone to you. "Phone's for you, but it's long distance. Really long distance." You laughed and picked the phone up out of your lap. "Hello," you asked slowly. You were greeted by Ville Valo's beautiful deep voice. Combined with his thick Finnish accent, on a cell phone he was nearly inaudible. "I'm sorry darling, but I'm afraid we don't pardon our English... If we so happen to swear in Finnish however, we do say pardon our Finnish though." You laughed before thanking him. He was so well mannered, and he talked very intellectually. Which was some step up from Bam, who still called people buttheads on a regular basis. You looked around for the first time while Bam was still on the phone with Ville. You then noticed something was definitely wrong. Very wrong.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Bam," you said slowly after he'd ended his call with Ville. "Hmmn," he mumbled, obviously consumed in other thoughts. "Where the hell is everyone? And where the hell are we?" Bam looked around too. "I... have... no... idea...," he said, still in a trance-like state. You started to panic. The two of you flung yourselves at the window, trying in desperation to figure out where you were. The hummer had been parked in a remote area of a forest. There were hundreds of forest areas in and around Westchester. Nothing looked familiar. The whole crew had spent many summers hanging out in the woods, but this time, the only thing you wanted was to be out of the woods. April used to have to drag the group of you out of the woods at dinnertime, but now, you and Bam would be thankful to hear her scolding voice. "Bam," you whimpered. "Where are we?" He shook his head sombrely. "WAIT!" you yelled excitedly. "You get cell phone service out here huh? Call someone dipshit!" Bam stared at you wide-eyed. "Now! It's during peak hours and I'm roaming! Calling now would cost a fortune! We'll be fine 'til sundown." He was kidding of course, but you didn't find him at all funny. "GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE BAM!" You tackled him to the seat and thrusted your hand into his pocket. It was empty. Bam was laughing, but you ignored him. You searched the remaining 3 pockets before you realized that he had painter's pants on. He had another 2 pockets that could possibly hold his small phone. You dug through each of them, but came up empty in the end. "Bam," you nearly barked at him, "where the hell's your phone?" He smiled devilishly before pointing to a small, murky looking swamp a few yards away. There was something floating in it, but you highly doubted it was his phone. "Bam, you nearly worship that thing. There's no way you threw it out the window for no apparent reason.." Bam looked thoughtful for a moment, he was clearly trying to come up with another lie just to piss you off. "Whatever Bam, we'll play your idiotic games, but when we both starve to death, it'll be your fault." He hung his head. "But when I kill you and eat you, who's fault will it be," he asked quickly, his head popping up.

The quick gesture scared you, causing you to squeak slightly. Bam laughed at that. "Aww, that was cute," he said when he noticed you blushing. You smiled, then made a mouse face at him. He returned it with a fish face. "Alright," you said, trying to hold back your laughter, "let's work on figuring out where the hell we are first. Animal faces later." He snapped his finger as if to say 'dang,' and pouted for a moment. "Alright, we used to ride ATV's through the woods all the time when we were younger, remember?" He was trying to bring back old memories of all of the trails you and the guys had ridden over the years. You shook your head, and everything came rushing back to you. "Were we ever in a place so... so... Wettish?" you asked, trying to come up with just the right adjective to describe your current location. 'Wettish,' was just the correct one too. It looked like the ground was covered in wet, slimy spinach. The trees had moss hanging from their leaves, and it was quite dark. It looked like a tropical rainforest, just without the tropical part. The only animals that were in sight were big, fat, ugly bullfrogs. They sat on random fallen branches like big lumps of cafeteria-food. An occasional bird would fly from tree to tree, filling the air with its lonesome song. Most of the time when you thought of birds, you would think of melancholy melodies, but these birds' songs were much more morbid and uninviting. "Now what are we going to do?" you asked Bam as he twiddled his thumbs. He shrugged. "I think we ought to figure something out fast," you urged him. He sighed, but stopped with his thumbs. "Alright, so what was the last thing the two of us remember," he asked. You thought, then remembered falling asleep with Bam. "The guys were excited about something," you recalled. "But I didn't bother to get up and see what it was, assuming that it was something stupid as always. You were already asleep. So I doubt you remember that." Bam shook his head. "Hmmn..." The two of you pondered your current predicament when you both heard a rather familiar medley.

You and Bam looked at each other for quite sometime. "I know this song," he said happily. "BAM," you nearly freaked on him. "IT'S YOUR CELL PHONE! ANSWER IT!" He smiled again and reached into the row of seats in front of you. He returned with his phone clasped in his hand. "Yello," he said in his hick-voice. There was talking on the other line, but you couldn't hear it. You could easily tell that Bam was getting angrier as the person spoke. It was almost Bam's turn, because his mouth was opening, trying to form words. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" was the only thing that came out of Bam's mouth before he threw the phone at you. You caught it and put it to your ear. "Raab?" you asked anxiously. "Yeah." he sighed. "Get out here now!" you demanded, though much nicer than Bam had. "K," he said simply, before hanging up. You shut Bam's phone and gave it back to him. "He's coming," you said slowly. Bam nodded and continued to stare out the window. After about 10 minutes, the guys all showed up on foot. They were laughing, but stopped abruptly when they saw Bam glance in their direction. They got in slowly and didn't say a word. "Get us home now," he said angrily. Raab shook his head and backed the SUV out. You and Bam watched closely out the window as the sights got more and more familiar. You were only 5 minutes from home. The car turned onto the road that you all called home, and you could feel the tension mounting. Bam gritted his teeth as Raab turned into the long stretch of driveway. Once at the end, he shut the car off. "Every one of you fuckers in the Pirate Bar in 15 minutes," Bam snarled as they got out. Each nodded his head and moved towards the house slowly. Bam was the last one out, but you waited for him. "Bam," you said softly, putting your hand on his shoulder. He tried to push it off, but you wouldn't let him. He sighed and walked towards the house.

You followed him down to the Pirate Bar. None of the guys were there yet, but they would be soon enough. "What are you going to do?" you asked him as he sat on the counter. "What I should have done a long time ago," he said angrily. You looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please Bam, don't do anything your going to regret." He smiled, "oh, don't worry. I doubt I'll regret this one." You knew Bam all too well to believe that. Anytime he got mad, he'd make some rash decision that would effect everyone for months to come. The 15 minutes passed quickly, and the guys began filing in. They all took seats around the table, but each sat rigidly. Once everyone was there, Bam jumped from the counter. He paced back and forth around the table, not sure where to begin. "Okay," he finally said, "so let me get this right. You asses decided it would be funny to strand me and Bean in the SUV, which I might add isn't even ours, in the middle of a swamp? Then, you walked 2 minutes away and watched us panic. And THEN you had the nerve to call us and act like it wasn't a fucking joke! Then finally, you all 'come to our rescue,'? I THINK NOT! This is seriously one of the most fucked up things you guys have ever done! I mean ever! AND I'VE FUCKING HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU!" He dragged his hands through his hair. You bit your lip and moved next to him. You put your head on his shoulder and rubbed his forearm with your palm. "Guys, your all fucking outta here." They sat in their chairs, stunned. "I mean, your all leaving and NOT coming back. Now go get your shit and start walking, 'cause there ain't no way in hell I'm driving' you." You couldn't believe it either. They left slowly, hanging their heads. "Bam," you addressed him after they'd gone. "You know they don't have any fucking place to go! You can't just throw them out on the streets and expect them to survive! There your fucking best friends!" Bam looked down at you as if you were inferior to him. "Fine," you grumbled. "But if you don't come to your senses, I'm leaving too." You turned to leave, only to have Bam pull you back sharply. He pulled you to his chest and held you tightly. You struggled to get away, but he held you tighter. He leaned down to whisper in your ear. "This is going to be the best thing I've ever done. Remember baby, I'm the King. And no one fucks with the King. And when they do, they get fucked harder." He pulled back and kissed your forehead. You sighed and relaxed. "Whatever," you say, pulling out of his arms the full way, "your still a dick for kicking your friends out. But God are you sexy when your mad." The two of you laughed as you left the Pirate Bar. You went in search of the guys to say your good-byes.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

'_I can't believe he's doing this,' _you thought to yourself. How could he throw out his best friends in the world just like they were old shirts? You found the guys all congregating in Dunn's room. "Hey guys," you said softly. You pushed the door open the whole way and stood in front of it. They nodded their hellos, then turned back to a pile of stuff on the bed. "Watcha doin'," you asked, getting closer. They tried to hide whatever they had at first, but you noticed it before they had a chance to conceal it the whole way. It was a scrapbook. "Hey," you said, pointing to it. "Isn't that the book Ape made everyone at Christmas a few years ago? The one with pictures of all of us when we were little and stuff?" They nodded their heads and looked to the floor, as if they were embarrassed. "Cool!" You reached out and took the album from Dico's hands. He pushed you onto the bed playfully and you spread it across your lap. Just as you were turning the first page, you heard footsteps. "Shit," the guys all muttered, reaching for their pre-packed bags. Dico handed you the book back, "you keep it," he said softly. You shook your head and pushed the book back into his chest. "I'll always remember you guys. But I don't want you to forget me. Or all of the fun times we had, including the ones with Bam." He smiled and shoved the book into his bag. Bam burst into the room. "Isn't it time you were leaving?" he asked angrily. The guys nodded their heads sombrely. "You're not going anywhere 'til I get a hug from each of you," you said, throwing yourself in front of the door. The guys all smiled. Rake was first. "Aww Rake," you said, wrapping your arms around is neck. He pulled you into a warm hug. As you were pulling out of his arms, he kissed your cheek. You kissed him in return. "Dico," you sniffed, throwing yourself in his arms. You buried your head in his shoulder while he held you. He kissed your forehead before leaving the room. "Raaabbi," you said, hugging your brother. He kissed your cheek too before leaving. "Dunn," you said softly, falling into his arms. He held you for the longest of everyone. As the two of you were pulling away from each other though, he pulled you into a tender kiss. Each of you backed away, stunned. He hugged you once more before leaving the room. You heard as each of them walked down the steps and left the house. Forever.

Bam left the room quietly. You fell onto Ryan's bed and buried your face in his pillow. You never realized how good he smelt until just then. The scent of whiskey was heavy on his pillow, as was the typical bar smell. A mixture of beer and smoke, a smell that normally made you want to puke. But now, now it was the only thing keeping you from going hysterical. You remembered the radio that he'd gotten for his birthday quite a few years ago. "I wonder if he still has my And love said no CD," you asked yourself. You got up and found the radio easily. You opened it to find your familiar CD sitting in the holder, ready to soothe you. As soon as you turned on the CD player, Ville's deep, beautiful voice made everything better. You fell back onto Ryan's bed listening to HIM. "God, I need a way to get those guys back," you thought to yourself before falling asleep. When you awoke, you could feel someone sitting next to you. You sat up quickly, hoping, praying rather, that it was Dunn. No such luck, it was Bam. "Hey babe," he said softly. You smiled weakly before lying back down. "Oh, I see how it is," he said quietly. "I try and get rid of those asses to try and make a suitable home and you give me the cold shoulder." This response made you laugh. "WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY!" he yelled. "FOR ONCE I TRY AND BE SERIOUS ABOUT SOMETHING, REALLY TRY! AND I STICK WITH IT, AND FOR WHAT! FOR YOU TO LAUGH AT ME." It took everything you had to contain your laughter. "Bam," you said gently, wrapping your arms around his upper body. "I like the way you were. The never-takes-anything-serious Bam. I don't want a suitable home. I don't wanna start thinking about kids' yet. It's too early for me. Let's enjoy being young for awhile." '_Is it just me, or do I sound like a grandmother,'_ you thought to yourself. Bam smiled and kissed your forehead. "I'm still not letting those dicks come back though. We'll be fine by ourselves. In fact, I'm throwing my first without-the-dicks-party tomorrow night! We'll invite all of the typical people, 'sept Raab, Rake, Ryan and Dico." You disliked the idea, but went along with it anyway. "I'm gonna go make party plans. You enjoy the peace and quiet," he said, getting up and leaving. You sighed heavily before lying back down. "Yeah, peace and quiet. I'm never going to get used to this," you said in a depressed manner.

You fell asleep again. This time, however, you slept through most of the night. You awoke sometime in early morning. There was a sliver of sun peaking in through the curtains. You sat up and rubbed your head. You'd had a massive headache for the past day thanks to driving home with Bam and the guys. But all of the crying you'd done during the night hadn't done it much good. You looked around, and something caught your eye. You leaned across the bed and pulled a small black telephone off of Ryan's nightstand. You thought for a moment before dialling Raab's cell phone. You could never remember anyone's phone numbers except Bam's for some reason. April said that was because you were so infatuated with Bam you had him permanently engraved on your brain. It rang for quite sometime before he answered it groggily. "Asshole, this better be good," he grumbled. "It-it's me," you said shakily. "Oh," he said, now a bit happier. "I just wanted to call and see how everyone was doing." There was a long pause. "We're all fine but since that dick kicked us out, we're staying at a shitty hotel. And we only have enough money to afford one room for a while." You were near tears again. "Can I talk to everyone else?" you asked. He agreed and passed the phone off to Dunn. "Hey babe," he said, obviously happy to hear from you. "I've slept in your room all day. But your bed friggin' sucks." He laughed. "We're going to go get breakfast soon wanna talk to Dico?" You shrugged, then told him you would. Dico sounded just as happy as everyone else to talk to you. "Dico," you said before he had a chance to give the phone to Rake. "I have an idea. We're going to get Bam to take you guys back!" Dico thought about your proposal for a moment, but agreed. You spat numerous ideas back and forth, before deciding that you were going to lie a guilt trip on Bam. That worked on April and Phil most of the times, so hopefully it was hereditary. Dico gave the phone to Rake before they were leaving. The only thing he had to say was to tell you to tell Bam to fuck off. You told him you would, but had no intentions of doing it. As long as Dico would keep his mouth shut, your plan would work. That was the reason you didn't want to tell anyone else, Raab had to big of a mouth, Rake and Dunn tended to get drunk off their asses a lot and would blab it undoubtedly. But Dico was one of the trust worthiest people you knew, so he was first candidate even if the other 3 knew how to keep their mouths shut.

You heard someone moving around, and guessed it to be Bam. Just as you hung up and replaced the phone, Bam knocked on the door. You flung yourself under the covers hurriedly and yawned. "Come in," you said tiredly. He pushed the door shut and entered softly. "Did I wake you?" he asked, almost apologetically. You shook your head, but patted the spot next to you. "It's alright Bam. I was planning on getting up anyways." He kissed your forehead before lying back with you. He had something that he was hiding, but didn't act as if he were going to give it up easily. "Bam, what you hiding?" you prodded. He looked at you, as if he couldn't believe that you'd asked that. "Am I acting funny?" he asked nervously. You nodded your head. "Well. If you must know, I have a sort of, plan you could say" You smiled, hoping it was something involving the guys. "But I'm not telling anyone what it is. Until tonight. At midnight." You sighed. "This party would be the best one ever if the guys would come. We'd all be partying like we always do. Everyone would be happy. But no, Bam has to have his thick ego and ruin everything. Sometimes you make me wonder Bam." He gave you a look as if he didn't know what you were talking about. "I mean, one minute you're best friends. The next, you're kicking them out because they played one little joke on you. And what's worse is that the joke was intended to get both of us and I didn't mind." Bam sighed heavily, "I just wanted to show everyone that I can have a serious side too once in a while. I'm sorry if wanting to be something more than a professional dick makes you mad." You kissed his cheek softly, "you may want to be a pro dick, or something else, but I'll still love you." He grinned, then turned over to face you. He put his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him.

After holding you for a few moments, he let you slip out of his arms slowly. "As much as I hate to leave. I gotta go plan my party," he said, getting up. You wrapped your arms around his legs and held him tightly. "You aren't going to invite the guys then, are you?" He shook his head, backing towards the door. You fell off of the bed, but didn't let go. As he neared the hallway, he shook you off. You lay in a heap on the floor outside of Ryan Dunn's old room, defeated. '_Smooth one Bea, now how the hell are you going to get him to bring them back? Shish! If ya need something done wrong, call Johnny Knoxville.'_ You'd remembered that phrase from 2 summers ago, when Johnny was back. The whole group of you was trying to get a patio laid for April when Johnny showed up. He'd pissed off the group of guys that were working on it, and really pissed off the guy that was in charge of the whole operation. He'd made the guy so mad that they decided to call the whole thing off. Rather than forget the whole ordeal, the group of you decided to take it on yourselves. That proved to be one of the dumbest ideas you'd ever had. Johnny ended up ruining the whole thing, and you had to get 3 teams of professionals to come in and fix it. From then on, every time you wanted to know how to do something right, you'd call Johnny and do the opposite. Now it was time to enlist in his help again. You sprang up from the floor and tore down the hall to Bam's room. '_No dumbfuck,' _you scolded yourself. '_Bam has caller ID. If he sees that Johnny's called, he'll be suspicious. You should know better.' _You made a sharp swerve into Dico's old room. You winced as the memories of him came rushing back. '_Stay strong. You can do this. Just get to the phone and dial the number. Talk to Johnny, get his advise for the situation and you'll be on your way. Leave the room quietly and don't look at any of the stuff. Forget you were ever in any of their rooms, and nothing will bother you. They'll be back before you know it anyway.' _You took your own advise, and sat on the floor by the nightstand.

You opened the drawer and pulled the phone off of the base. Why he kept it in the drawer, you had no clue. You dialled Johnny's number and left it ring. After nearly 20 rings, he picked up. "Yeah," he said quickly. "Johnny," you asked, making sure it was him. "Oh, it's Bean. Well, in that case, you get a hello. I thought you were Dico, and I really didn't wanna talk to that shithead rite now, but once it rang for the 40th time, I figured it might be important." "Please don't talk about Dico that way." "Why baby? Did you and Bam-Bam dump it? Are you with Dico now?" "No. Bam's kicked all of them out because they played one stupid joke on him and he didn't like it. He's throwing a party tonight and their not invited. There at every party he throws it's like the law or something. What can we do to get him to take them back?" Johnny thought for quite some time before speaking. "I think I've got the perfect plan. Here's what you do: Lay a guilt trip on him. If that doesn't work, try telling him how much you miss them. And if that still doesn't work, try taking him 'on a stroll down memory lane.' And if that still ain't gettin' through is thick-as-shit head, give him the ole' silent treatment. Guaranteed he'll crack within a week." "THANK'S JOHNNY! You're a lifesaver! You should come down for the party, join in the fun!" He thought about the offer for all of 3 seconds before accepting. "Great! When can ya get here?" The line went blank. You heard a doorbell ring from downstairs. '_Wow,' _you thought, hanging up the phone and shutting Dico's drawer. '_He doesn't waste any time at all.' _You exited Dico's room and ran through the loft. You ran down the stairs and in the direction of the front door.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"KNOXVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE," you yelled, diving at the figure in the doorway. He stepped back, letting you fall flat on your face. You looked up to see the UPS man laughing at you. You rolled over on the porch and buried your head in the cement. "I'll...uhh, see ya later Mrs. Margera," the guy said, handing April a package. She nodded her thanks, and set the box down. She then knelt down by you and rolled you over. "Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked, obviously trying to contain her laughter. You nodded your head and sat up slowly. She left you lying on the porch. You heard someone moving about a few moments later. "HOLY FUCK! BEA!" Bam ran over to you and fell at your side. "What the hell happened?" he demanded quickly. You laughed. "It's a very funny story actually." There was a small pause before Bam spoke. "And do you plan on sharing this funny story?" You laughed again. "I just dive-bombed the UPS man." Bam gave you one of those, 'if looks can kill,' looks. You shrank away slightly. "I thought he was. A friend of yours. That Chris guy." Bam looked at you, as if trying to figure out if he was going to believe your lie or not. "Okay Bea, whatever you say. But please don't attack anymore postal workers." You saluted him before sitting up. He stood up and held out his hand for you. "Why thank you Mr. Margera," you said, taking it. He pulled you to your feet, but didn't let go of your hand. "I love you Bea," he said, leaning in to kiss your neck. You sighed in ecstasy. He laughed between kisses. "En-joy-ing..yo-ur..-se-lf," he asked between small pecks. You nodded your head. You could feel him smiling.

~ Bam's P.O.V. ~

"En-joy-ing..yo-ur..-se-lf," you asked, between small pecks on her neck. She nodded her head, and you felt your lips curl upwards in a smile. She was definitely the girl for you, she had to be. But why did you have such a hard time telling her? Was it because you were worried she didn't feel the same? You decided to make it your mission to find out exactly how she felt about you that night at the party. And no matter what she said, you were going to tell her exactly how much she meant to you even if she told you to eat shit and die. You pulled away from her reluctantly. "I still have a few things to do to get ready for tonight baby," you said, wishing you didn't. "Catch ya later." You gave her one more small peck on the lips before deserting her on your front porch.

~ BEA's P.O.V. ~

Bam pulled away from you, a sense of longing lingered in his body language though. "I still have a few things to do to get ready for tonight baby," he said, looking you up and down quickly. "Catch ya later," he said dully. He leaned in and gave you a small peck on the lips before stranding you on his front porch. You sighed as you watched him run upstairs. "Bye Bam," you said sadly. Why did it feel like he was leaving you for good when, in reality, he was merely running upstairs? You shrugged, then stepped into the house. You shut the thick door behind you. It was normally such a loud house, full of laughter and fun.. But now... now it was a gloomy place, full of nothingness and loneliness. You felt tears welling up in your eyes as you flopped yourself onto the couch. If you knew Knoxville, he'd be arriving shortly. Bam came bounding down the steps moments later. "Wanna run to the store with me?" he asked, putting his head on your shoulder from behind the couch. You shook your head. "Why not?" he asked, pouting. You shrugged, "I dunno.. I've got some stuff to do if you're going to have a party tonight." Bam sighed, but picked his head from off of you. He grabbed his keys and left. Moments later, the door flew open. You flung yourself around, expecting to see Knoxville. Bam, however, stood in the door. "I forgot something," he said, grinning. He made his way to you slowly, and planted a passionate kiss on your lips. "Well I love you too," you said as he pulled away. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders for a moment before leaving for the second time. This time, however, he stayed gone.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

You sat tight and waited for the, 'man of the hour,' to arrive. After waiting for quite some time, the door finally flung open. "It's about time," you grumbled. Normally, you would have figured it would have been one of the guys but Johnny never knocked either. "I'mmmmm heeeeeeeeeeeere," he called from the doorway, dropping his bags and holding out his arms. You leapt from the couch and bounded towards him. You dove into his arms and he held you tightly. You jumped out of his arms as each of you looked each other over. "You look good," he murmured to you. You blushed and nodded in his direction. "So what seems to be the trouble," he asked a moment later. You sighed deeply and led him to the couch. "As long as Bam doesn't know I've enlisted in your help, we should be fine," you warned him. He saluted you and flopped back. "We were all coming home from Switzerland when we got into a small conflict on the plane. April and Phil were riding with us, but decided to take a cab home. They're out for the day today. We were driving home when Bam and I fell asleep. The guys pulled into a bog like area and ditched us. When we got up, we thought it wasn't a joke and panicked. Then the guys called and acted like it still wasn't a joke, and pretended to be on their way with rescue aids or something. Turns out, they were only a few yards away. Bam got pissed and told all of them they had to move out. They're at a hotel right now, and they plan on living there until they can get enough money to support themselves in a house. Bam's having a party tonight, and their not invited. I want you to bring them here and get Bam to let them come home." The whole time you were telling Johnny your story, he was deep in thought. "I've got the perfect idea! Do you have any good pictures or memories of all of you?" You thought for a moment before diving for the phone.

Johnny looked on, somewhat confused as you dialled Dico's cell furiously. After awaiting his answer, you barked the orders to leave their door unlocked, you were coming over. After that, you slammed the phone down and grabbed Johnny's wrist. You dragged the poor guy around the house and into the garage. You flung him towards the passengers side as you pulled out the keys. The two of you slid into your slick black Mustang. You put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. As you pulled it out of the driveway, it purred. "Ahhh," you sighed in pure ecstasy. "It's been a while since you've driven this thing huh," Johnny asked, seeing the pure power in your eyes. You nodded your head as you concentrated on the road ahead, and getting more speed. You raced down the road and pulled into the parking lot of the guys' hotel. The two of you clambered out of the small car and went in search of their room. It wasn't exactly a hotel, but more of a motel. They only called it a hotel to make it sound less trashy. It was one of those buildings that had the doors to the rooms on the outside of the building, much like a motel does. You banged on the door, to be let in by Dunn. There was no time for hugs as you pushed them aside. You reached for the package Dico was holding and tucked it under your arm. "We can't stay long, but we miss you. I'll call later with details about a small mission we're going on," you said, backing towards the door. The guys nodded their heads, but seemed deeply sad. "It's alright guys. I'll reunite you with your precious Bam soon," Johnny said, holding the door for you. The guys picked up something in the man's confidence, and smiled for a brief moment. You nodded your farewells and shut the door. You once again brought your car to life, and you were on your way back to Castle Bam. "What did Dico give you?" Johnny asked, poking at the thing you'd set in your lap. You hunched over a bit, so he wouldn't see. "You'll see when we get home," you told him, pushing him away. He sighed, but sat back. The rest of the ride home was silent. Johnny was scheming up a plan to get you guys all together again, and you were missing the guys already. You pulled your car back into the garage and you both stepped out. You grabbed the parcel wrapped in a blanket and took it inside. Once on the couch, you opened it slowly. "I see," Johnny said, once you revealed it to him.

You unwrapped the scrapbook you'd gotten from Dico. "Shall we begin then?" Johnny asked. You nodded your head. You followed him upstairs and into your bedroom. Since you'd begun going with Bam again, you hadn't used it very much. He set the book on the bed and begun gathering different things he'd need. You had a small inkling of what he was up to, but you weren't sure. He left the room several times, returning with armfuls of junk each time. He made a quick phone call to whom you guessed to be Glomb. Since Tim Glomb had friends that worked at many home improvement stores and such, you called him every time you need something. He was also an excellent carpenter. Johnny left to wait for Glomb to arrive with his stuff, and you got changed. You knew you would be working on some project, and didn't want to ruin your clothes. You pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a white wife beater. You pulled your hair in a low ponytail and called yourself done. A few moments later, Glomb and Johnny came back up. Each was carrying a large cardboard box that looked much to heavy for them. As the lowered them onto your bed and floor, you peered inside. Glomb's had a white silk curtain of some sort, while Johnny's held a lot of black plastic. You gave them confused looks before Johnny took the liberty of explaining. "Okay genius, we're sending Bam on a trip down memory lane. Just so he'll let us. We're going to start out with pictures of you and him, then work to pictures of all of you. That's why that book's gonna come in handy. Derrr. We're going to make a slideshow, and that's where all of this shit comes in handy." Glomb nodded his head as Johnny explained. It all made sense to you then. "Johnny freaking Knoxville, you're a genius," you said, throwing your arms around his neck. "But we gotta hurry, 'cause Bam will be home soon with his stuff for the party." Johnny gave Glomb his instructions and they went to work.

You got the pictures ready while the two of them set up the screen and such. You found pictures of everything you'd ever done with the guys. You smiled as you remembered all of the crazy times you'd had with them. "We sure were a riot back then," you said, picking up your pile of pictures. You gave them to Johnny so he could put them in the machine. It was a newer slide projector. You simply scanned the pictures into your computer, printed them out and set them in another scanner looking thing in the projector. It then refinished the photos to look better than they had the day they were taken. It then sent the image to the screen. You were trying to find a nice music file to put along with the pictures. But you were coming up blank. After giving it much thought, you were out of ideas. Johnny was taking care of loading the pictures while Glomb finished setting everything up. You were nearly ready, but still didn't have an audio file to go along with it. You just so happened to glance towards your closet when you saw your Simple Plan shirt sticking out. That's when your brilliant idea hit you. You raced to your computer and burnt the song onto a CD in record time. You threw it at Johnny just as he was getting ready to complain about you. He played it back, and everyone loved your selection. You'd picked Simple Plan's Happy Together. You heard the front door open, and you raced off to great Bam. You threw yourself into his arms and kissed his cheek. He dropped the bags he was holding and wrapped his arms around you. "I'm glad you missed me so much," he joked. His lips met yours for a moment, putting you in a state of sheer bliss. Johnny and Glomb interrupted it, however. "HEYA BAMMMM!" Johnny called from behind you. Bam set you on the ground and greeted Johnny. "Why are you here?" Bam asked, though he was pleased to see Johnny. "Hmmn," Johnny said slowly, trying to come up with a good story. "We're shooting something for a new clothing line of mine out here and I figured while I was on break I'd come and see my favourite jackass." You were sure Bam believed the story. He seemed to accept it, and regained his bags. The four of you carried everything out of Bam's hummer to the Pirate Bar. "We set up a little surprise for you and Bea," Glomb told Bam, as if you hadn't helped. "You did?" he asked, smiling. They both nodded their heads. "We'll show you at the party tonight. Along with everyone you invite," Glomb said slyly. Bam rolled his eyes, but agreed. You left a few moments later to change. You were absolutely about to burst with excitement.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

You pulled on the clothes you were going to wear during the party that night. A simple black tank top that said _Made in the 80's _on it in silver running letters. You put on another pair of ripped jeans. Brown flip-flops completed the ensemble. You made your way back downstairs to find it nearly ready for the party. Upon glancing at the clock, you found out it was already 6 in the evening. "Time sure flies when you're with Johnny Knoxville," you said to yourself. A few guests arrived early; so as to help Bam set up various things. The rest of the crowd poured in between 7 and 7:30. Around 8ish, Knoxville climbed up on one of April's coffee tables. "CAN EVERYONE GIVE ME THEIR ATTENTION FOR A MOMENT?" He screamed over the noise of the party. Most people turned towards him and stopped talking, but he continued to yell. "GLOMB AND I HAVE PUT TOGETHER A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR BAM AND BEA, AND WE WOULD LIKE TO SHARE IT WITH ALL OF YOU HERE TONIGHT. IF YOU'LL PLEASE TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO THE SCREEN AT THE OTHER END OF THIS ROOM, WE'LL BEGIN." He jumped from the table and took your wrist in one hand, and Bam's in the other. He dragged both of you through the crowd. He pushed you right in front of the screen and told Glomb to go. Music from Simple Plan began playing as the screen changed from black to a picture of the two of you. About 10 pictures later, ones of the guys began showing up. There were pictures of everyone doing Shopping Carts, Rolling down hills, snowboarding, skiing, ice-skating, surfing, vacations, birthday parties, tree houses, campouts, picnics, races, pets and every other childhood milestone you'd been through together. You looked away from the screen to Bam. His eyes were nearly glossed over, and you could tell he was holding back tears. That was a weird moment for you. You'd never seen Bam cry in all the years you'd known him. Except for when your grandmother died, but that was different. He'd fallen out of trees, been dumped by girls, lost dogs, everything that makes kids cry, but Bam was strong through it all. But now, upon merely seeing pictures of his friends, he was getting shaken up. The last picture was a recent one of everyone. In the back were April, Phil and Don Vito. Rake and his girl were next, then Glomb, Dico, Dico's girl; Raab's girlfriend and Raab made up the next row. Jessica, Ryan's girlfriend, stood next to him, you, then Bam on the end.

As the lights went up, people began to murmur. Bam left the room quickly and headed for the Pirate Bar. You gave him a few seconds, then followed him. When you made it down the steps, you found Bam sitting on the floor. He looked up when you walked in, but looked away quickly. You sat next to him and brought him closer to you. "Babe," he said pitifully. "I didn't mean for this to get so far out of hand. I just wanted to get back at them for doing that to us in the woods. So I _pretended_ I was throwing them out. I'd originally planned to call them and tell them tonight. In front of everyone. But what Knoxville and Glomb did showed me what we all had together. And how much of a dick I am for making them think I hated them." You put your head on top of his for a moment before speaking. "Why don't you call them and have them come back then?" He thought about that for a moment before shooting the idea down. "They'll never believe me. They'll think I'm just playing a sick joke, even though I kind of am." You sighed. "We could ask Jess to do it." you suggested. Jessica was a friend of yours from a while back, and also Ryan Dunn's girlfriend. Bam thought the new idea over before pulling out his cell phone. He dialled her number and waited for her to answer. He fed his sob story to her and she seemed to want to go along with it. He sounded relieved as he hung up the phone. "She said she's gonna get them to come over in the morning," he smiled. "It's too bad they had to miss out on this awesome party though," you sighed. Bam agreed, but tried not to think about it. You and him sat in the Pirate Bar reminiscing about your childhood for the rest of the night. Bam was laughing and having a good time, which really made you happy. Over the past day, he hadn't laughed very much. And hadn't really been himself. You could easily see why too; the guys weren't around. They contributed too much of Bam's normal personality, encouraging him to do outrageous stuff and what not. It was a shame you'd wasted 2 days without them. But time couldn't be erased. At least he'd learned something out of this whole ordeal; appreciate your friends before it's too late.

You awoke the next morning to feel a heavy weight on your stomach. You opened your eyes groggily to find Bam's arm draped across you. You smiled and sat up. Searching the room for a clock, you noticed it was already noon. "Bam," you murmured, shaking him gently. He groaned and rolled over, withdrawing his arm from you. You laughed and continued to shake him. After another groan, he sat up. "What happened?" he asked sleepily. "We fell asleep down here last night. And Jessica's supposed to call the guys and have them come over today," you replied. Bam groaned again. You stood up shakily and stretched. Bam reached up and steadied himself on the counter top. He rose to his feet and began searching for the coffeepot. He put the water in and watched as it dripped slowly into the pot. You joined him and together, you watched your coffee brew. In the midst of your exciting morning, the phone rang. You backed away from the pot, leaving Bam still completely mesmerized by it. "Hello," you asked. 'Hey, it's Jess,' she greeted you from the other line. 'I just went and got the guys. I did a little explaining, and a hell of a lot of begging, but I think it worked. They're on there way now, and I think they all have their stuff too!' You smiled while you listened to her then ramble about her upcoming date with Dunn. After she ran out of breath, the two of you hung up. "Bam," you said happily. "Hmmn," he mumbled, still entranced by the dripping of flavoured water into a glass container. "Jessica called and she got the guys to come over. They should be here in about 20 minutes according to her." He backed away from the pot, eyes still glued to it though. He turned around abruptly and threw his arms around your neck. "What the hell is this for?" you laughed. He shrugged, then released you. "I think we might wanna clean this place up," you said, pointing out all of the empty beer cans that littered the floor.

Bam nodded and scooped a few off of the counter. The two of you worked diligently for the next 15 minutes, making the Pirate Bar sparkle like Bam didn't live there. There was a knock at the back door not even 10 seconds after the two of you'd sank into chairs. You opened it to reveal Jessica with a huge grin on her face. You greeted her with a hug, which she returned. She came in, followed by Bam's crew. They gave Bam a few evil glares before taking seats around the table. Bam stood from his chair, offering it to Dico. He stood at the head of the table and twiddled his thumbs. "I... umm... Yeah guess what guys," he said suddenly. They exchanged glances with each other. "I JUST MADE EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU LOOK LIKE TOTAL IDIOTS!" He danced around the table, smacking each guy on the head. They were thoroughly confused, as were you. "You though you were going to fuck me over one good time that I wouldn't be able to ever retaliate to, well ha ha ha ha haaa! I did it! You all _thought_ you were being kicked out. Well, I never really did! I just wanted to make you think I did! It wasn't going to drag out this long, but I was having wayyyy to much fun with it to stop." The guys all got idiotic looks on their faces before busting out laughing. "That was a friggin' good one Bam," Raab said, holding out his hand to Bam. Bam slapped it, then smacked Raab in the forehead. "So we're all good now?" you asked, looking around. Everyone nodded his or her heads. "Jesus Christ, one minute you all hate each other. The next you're all best friends again. What is this? Eight grade?" Everyone laughed. "Well, Knoxville set up a slideshow with all of us in it if you wanna see it?" you offered. The guys all stood up and followed you upstairs. There were still random people passed out, and trash was covering much of the downstairs. "We'll have to take care of this later," you said, stepping over Knoxville's passed out body. The guys groaned, but took turns kicking Johnny as they passed. Jessica was the only other one that merely stepped over him. You set up the projector and turned out the lights.

You set up the projector and turned out the lights. For some odd reason, the clip was playing in reverse order. Meaning all of the pictures of the guys were first, making the ones of you and Bam last. You watched as scenes from birthday parties flashed in front of you again. Warm tears trickled down your cheeks. "What's wrong baby?" Bam asked gently, noticing you were crying. You shook your head with a smile. Bam took your hands in his and dragged you towards the Pirate Bar. He set you down on a stool and stood in front of you. He stared at you for a moment, as if uncertain what to do. He then took you in his arms, not letting go. You wrapped your arms around him as well. As he rested his head on yours, memories of you and him together filled your head.

~Bam's POV~

You rested your head on hers as she continued to cry silently. '_Bam, what the fuck did you do now.'_ You mentally scolded yourself. You then remembered what you'd been planning to find out since the previous morning. You hadn't asked her if she loved you yet. Sure she'd said it. But so do little children in Middle School whom then hate each other in 3 days. The ones that date for an hour and its all ready true love, I think not. You wanted more than anything to know. And it was eating you up inside. You lifted your head from hers and brought her up to your level. "Bea" your voice semi-caught in your throat. '_Thank God you didn't drink tonight_.'

~BEA's POV~

He lifted his head from yours and brought your eyes up to meet his. "Bea" he said slowly. He bit his lip. "I have to know something." Your stomach lurched. "Do... Umm.. Do you, l-love me?" He was acting very unsure of himself, and you found it very cute. You could play a game with him, and tell him no. And on a normal occasion, you would. But this time, you were certain you'd absolutely break his heart. And you were, by no means, that cruel. "Yes Bam. Yes I do," you said finally. He heaved a slight sigh of relief, which he tried to hide. He still wasn't 100 % satisfied, however. "Like love me, like, like." He tried to form the words, but it wasn't working. You shook your head, implying you knew what he meant. "Love you like no one has," you finished for him. He nodded his head. "That's it malady." He kissed you softly, pulling away after only a moment. He then licked your cheek like a dog. He was back to being his goofy self. You weren't sure how much he had had to drink, but you didn't think much. '_Screw drinking, this is typical Bam,'_ you thought to yourself. "I s'pose we should go back to Knoxville's slideshow then," he sighed. You shook your head, "nawww, let's be bad and play hooky."

A huge grin suddenly spread across his face. "Remember when we did that in grade school," he asked excitedly. You nodded your head. "And we ended up having a worst day than the kids at school did," you laughed. He nodded his head. "I can swear Ape set it up so we'd be piss ass miserable just to teach us a lesson." he said after looking thoughtful for a moment. You pondered it, then agreed with him. He suddenly got a strange look in his beautiful blue eyes. "Soooo, who's sexier, me or Ville Valo?" He asked suddenly. You looked taken aback. "You have to tell me who's sexier first, me or Jenn." Bam wasted no time in starting. "Nothing personal to her. But we just kinda didn't flow right. So you're sexier than she in my opinion is. But I heard she's with another guy now, and he's really cool I heard. So he'd say she was sexier than you. But to me alone, you are baby." You smiled, it felt good to hear Bam say that and truly mean it. "Now, you didn't answer my question," he said, putting his head in your lap. By that time you were both sitting on the floor and he was lying outstretched with his head on your lap. He drummed his fingers impatiently. "I- I- umm.." you stuttered. "Oh come on!" He said, sitting up. "You know who is, just blurt it out and get it over with," he laughed. You could tell he was only trying to have fun with you, and you tried to go along with it.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 44

You walked slowly down the stairs to find Bam at the bottom. He was wearing a random T-shirt under his black blazer. He simply had on his jeans, but he looked nice. He held out a single red rose for you. You took it as he wrapped his arm around your waist. "I have a surprise for you," Bam said, grinning. "I know," you said, smiling as well. "Do you know what it is?" Bam asked, as if you knowing would ruin everything. You shook your head, indicating that you didn't. He sighed in relief. "I didn't exactly have time to get a nice and pretty place for this. But I think this should work just fine." He said, opening the sliding glass door. He led you through the backyard and into the woods. "It's just a little ways in," he said, guiding you over a large tree root. You could see dim lights coming from a thicket a few yards away. Bam led you through the trees and into a clearing. There was a small blanket on the ground. The two of you sat down and you found it to be red velvet. You were sitting in a circular clearing with trees surrounding you. There were little random white candles all over the place. It truly looked heavenly. Bam laid you back gently and sat so he was straddling you. "I love you Bea" he said gently as his lips met yours. His tongue pushed it's way into your mouth, and they danced together for some time. He pulled away after what felt like forever. If he had his way, you would be his forever. Both of you were breathing heavily as he collapsed on you. "Bam," you said, causing his head to pick up from your stomach where it was lying. "I love you," you replied simply. He grinned, then kissed your stomach through your shirt. Bam then slowly slipped off your shirt gently. He started kissing your neck then moved to your collarbone. Then he started kissing your chest, then your stomach. He reached where your skirt was his way and quickly slipped it and your thong, off. Then, he stopped.

You grabbed him and pulled off his blazer, then his t-shirt. You kissed him again and ran you hands down his sides and moved them towards his belt. He grabbed you and kissed you, you stopped undoing his trousers and wrapped your hands around his back. He pulled away and slipped off his trousers and boxers. You looked as he slowly started to rub your hips, you knew what was coming and this time you were ready to do it. He thrusted himself inside of you. You gasped. "You alright?" he asked you softly, you smiled, "yeah, I'm alright." He kept going until you reached your climax, you moaned with pleasure. "You like that?" he smiled. He slowly rolled off and lay on the blanket next to you, panting quickly. You rolled on top of him and started kissing his chest softly. You moved down to his stomach, and even farther. You deep-throated him. He started cumming and cumming in your mouth, and then you shivered slightly. You climbed back up and kissed him passionately. You then fell asleep in his arms. You woke up the next morning to find yourself still in his arms. He was still asleep. You kissed him. "Wow, what a wake up," he said softly, his eyes fluttering open. He rolled on top of you, "Last night." You smiled, "I know." He ran his fingers through your hair. "I love you Bea. A lot," he said again. "Bam, I love you too." His eyes danced just as they had every other time you'd told him you loved him. He sat up from you and looked around for his blazer. You'd since pulled on your thong and bra, and him his boxers. He found it and dug around in his pocket for a moment.

You didn't see what he pulled out, due to the fact that he shoved it behind his back. He crawled back over to you and sat on his knees next to you. He slowly pulled a small square box from behind him. He opened it slowly, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring you'd ever seen. "Will you marry me?," he asked slowly. You were sure you were beaming. "Yes," you replied once your cheeks would allow you. Oh how his eyes danced when you said you would. He was shaking as he slid the ring onto your finger. He took you in his arms and kissed you passionately. "Well fuck," he said, pulling away. "Now that we're getting' married, we have to celebrate!" With that, he picked you up and went running towards the house with you. "Bam," you laughed. "We don't have clothes on." He looked down at both of your bodies. "Hmmn, you're right. But, we're only in our underwear for good reasons." And with that he winked. You giggled as he continued towards the house. He slid open the door with his foot and ran towards April. He set you on the ground in front of him and wrapped his arms around you from behind. "Guess what Ape?" he shouted excitedly. "You're in your underwear?" she asked sarcastically. "Hmmn, that we are, but we're getting married!" When Bam delivered this news, she dropped the dish she was holding. "Is that a good dish drop or a bad dish drop?" you asked her.

She grinned. "It's a fantastic dish drop! I'd hug you, but your both half-naked," she laughed. You and Bam laughed as well. "Let's go get dressed," he whispered in your ear. He led you upstairs and into his room. Random clothes of yours were always on top of his dresser. If you didn't know any better, you'd thought someone in the house was a cross dresser. The two of you got dressed and went back downstairs. "Why are you two so happy?" Dico asked, seeing the huge smiles on your faces. "We're getting married," Bam explained happily. You held out your hand, showing him the ring. "That's awesome," he said, in awe. The rest of the day went the same. You and Bam decided you wanted married in the backyard, since you spent a lot of time there growing up. You called all of your friends, leaving Jessica until last. While on the phone with her, you told her how all of the guys were going to be the best 'men.' You then asked her to be the maid of honour. She accepted happily. She was going to take care of getting the dresses and suits ready. The wedding was in a week, and you had no idea how everything was going to get done. The back yard was undergoing plastic surgery to make it look nice. The reception was going to be in the Pirate Bar. This, too, was Bam's idea. April objected, but Bam over ruled her since it was his wedding. Everything looked so lovely and elegant, even it wasn't put together yet. You decided to have a theme that slightly resembled the Pirate Bar itself. And it had an almost gothic twist to it. You weren't wearing a typical wedding dress, but according to Bam, it was better.

You hadn't gotten to see anything you were wearing, and only got to see bits and pieces of the actual wedding. You were way to busy trying to make sure all the deliveries were there on time. You were also on airport duty with Dico. Together, you made 3 trips daily to the airport to pick up family members. People were flying in to participate in the ceremony. There was a person to do hair for the bridal party and another to do their make up. You also had people doing your hair and make up, but you got special ones. You weren't exactly sure how Bam pulled everything off, but it somehow just seemed to flow. It was now two days before the wedding, and you still weren't stressed. The lady that was going to be doing your make up had arrived early. She was staying at a hotel nearby, but decided to stop over and meet you. There was a ring at the door, and you raced to get it. "Excuse the chaos, we're trying to get ready for everything and it's total hell," you said upon opening the door. Standing before you was the one person you'd never expected to see again. "Wow," you said, grabbing the door for support. The lady smiled at you. "I told you things would work out for the better," she said kindly. "I'm going to be doing your make up for your wedding tomorrow. Do you remember that big fight you and Bam got into a few months ago? You were crying in the rain and thought everything between you was over?" Your face was ghastly white. "Y-yes... And I remember you too. You're the lady that hung over her balcony and told me everything between me and Bam was going to work out. That one day we'd be together forever, no matter how bad our fight was." The lady grinned; she'd obviously remembered you long before you remembered her. "How on earth did we end up booking you out of all of the make up artists around?" you asked her. "This is like a twist of fate or something?" She nodded her head. "Yes, it must be. But I have to get back to my hotel now. I guess I'll be seeing you in two days then." And with that, she left.

You stumbled back to your room, still in utter shock. 'How the hell does someone that you meet one day on a vacation in Switzerland end up doing your make up at your wedding in America.' You couldn't help but wonder. You had no idea how that had happened, but you weren't about to question the paranormal force that was behind all of it. After taking a nice nap, you went to join the boys downstairs. The next evening were yours and Bam's parties and everything was being set up. Bam's was being held at Duffers, while yours was at a bar on the other side of town. The guys were sitting around drinking when you found them. You sat and drank with them until you passed out on the floor along with everyone else. How wonderful it felt to be able to fall off of a stool like the good old days. Not once since you'd met Bam had you gotten that drunk, purely out fear of losing him. Now that you knew he was yours, you could drink with the guys again.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

You walked slowly down the stairs to find Bam at the bottom. He was wearing a random T-shirt under his black blazer. He simply had on his jeans, but he looked nice. He held out a single red rose for you. You took it as he wrapped his arm around your waist. "I have a surprise for you," Bam said, grinning. "I know," you said, smiling as well. "Do you know what it is?" Bam asked, as if you knowing would ruin everything. You shook your head, indicating that you didn't. He sighed in relief. "I didn't exactly have time to get a nice and pretty place for this. But I think this should work just fine." He said, opening the sliding glass door. He led you through the backyard and into the woods. "It's just a little ways in," he said, guiding you over a large tree root. You could see dim lights coming from a thicket a few yards away. Bam led you through the trees and into a clearing. There was a small blanket on the ground. The two of you sat down and you found it to be red velvet. You were sitting in a circular clearing with trees surrounding you. There were little random white candles all over the place. It truly looked heavenly. Bam laid you back gently and sat so he was straddling you. "I love you Bea" he said gently as his lips met yours. His tongue pushed it's way into your mouth, and they danced together for some time. He pulled away after what felt like forever. If he had his way, you would be his forever. Both of you were breathing heavily as he collapsed on you. "Bam," you said, causing his head to pick up from your stomach where it was lying. "I love you," you replied simply. He grinned, then kissed your stomach through your shirt. Bam then slowly slipped off your shirt gently. He started kissing your neck then moved to your collarbone. Then he started kissing your chest, then your stomach. He reached where your skirt was his way and quickly slipped it and your thong, off. Then, he stopped.

You grabbed him and pulled off his blazer, then his t-shirt. You kissed him again and ran you hands down his sides and moved them towards his belt. He grabbed you and kissed you, you stopped undoing his trousers and wrapped your hands around his back. He pulled away and slipped off his trousers and boxers. You looked as he slowly started to rub your hips, you knew what was coming and this time you were ready to do it. He thrusted himself inside of you. You gasped. "You alright?" he asked you softly, you smiled, "yeah, I'm alright." He kept going until you reached your climax, you moaned with pleasure. "You like that?" he smiled. He slowly rolled off and lay on the blanket next to you, panting quickly. You rolled on top of him and started kissing his chest softly. You moved down to his stomach, and even farther. You deep-throated him. He started cumming and cumming in your mouth, and then you shivered slightly. You climbed back up and kissed him passionately. You then fell asleep in his arms. You woke up the next morning to find yourself still in his arms. He was still asleep. You kissed him. "Wow, what a wake up," he said softly, his eyes fluttering open. He rolled on top of you, "Last night." You smiled, "I know." He ran his fingers through your hair. "I love you Bea. A lot," he said again. "Bam, I love you too." His eyes danced just as they had every other time you'd told him you loved him. He sat up from you and looked around for his blazer. You'd since pulled on your thong and bra, and him his boxers. He found it and dug around in his pocket for a moment.

You didn't see what he pulled out, due to the fact that he shoved it behind his back. He crawled back over to you and sat on his knees next to you. He slowly pulled a small square box from behind him. He opened it slowly, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring you'd ever seen. "Will you marry me?," he asked slowly. You were sure you were beaming. "Yes," you replied once your cheeks would allow you. Oh how his eyes danced when you said you would. He was shaking as he slid the ring onto your finger. He took you in his arms and kissed you passionately. "Well fuck," he said, pulling away. "Now that we're getting' married, we have to celebrate!" With that, he picked you up and went running towards the house with you. "Bam," you laughed. "We don't have clothes on." He looked down at both of your bodies. "Hmmn, you're right. But, we're only in our underwear for good reasons." And with that he winked. You giggled as he continued towards the house. He slid open the door with his foot and ran towards April. He set you on the ground in front of him and wrapped his arms around you from behind. "Guess what Ape?" he shouted excitedly. "You're in your underwear?" she asked sarcastically. "Hmmn, that we are, but we're getting married!" When Bam delivered this news, she dropped the dish she was holding. "Is that a good dish drop or a bad dish drop?" you asked her.

She grinned. "It's a fantastic dish drop! I'd hug you, but your both half-naked," she laughed. You and Bam laughed as well. "Let's go get dressed," he whispered in your ear. He led you upstairs and into his room. Random clothes of yours were always on top of his dresser. If you didn't know any better, you'd thought someone in the house was a cross dresser. The two of you got dressed and went back downstairs. "Why are you two so happy?" Dico asked, seeing the huge smiles on your faces. "We're getting married," Bam explained happily. You held out your hand, showing him the ring. "That's awesome," he said, in awe. The rest of the day went the same. You and Bam decided you wanted married in the backyard, since you spent a lot of time there growing up. You called all of your friends, leaving Jessica until last. While on the phone with her, you told her how all of the guys were going to be the best 'men.' You then asked her to be the maid of honour. She accepted happily. She was going to take care of getting the dresses and suits ready. The wedding was in a week, and you had no idea how everything was going to get done. The back yard was undergoing plastic surgery to make it look nice. The reception was going to be in the Pirate Bar. This, too, was Bam's idea. April objected, but Bam over ruled her since it was his wedding. Everything looked so lovely and elegant, even it wasn't put together yet. You decided to have a theme that slightly resembled the Pirate Bar itself. And it had an almost gothic twist to it. You weren't wearing a typical wedding dress, but according to Bam, it was better.

You hadn't gotten to see anything you were wearing, and only got to see bits and pieces of the actual wedding. You were way to busy trying to make sure all the deliveries were there on time. You were also on airport duty with Dico. Together, you made 3 trips daily to the airport to pick up family members. People were flying in to participate in the ceremony. There was a person to do hair for the bridal party and another to do their make up. You also had people doing your hair and make up, but you got special ones. You weren't exactly sure how Bam pulled everything off, but it somehow just seemed to flow. It was now two days before the wedding, and you still weren't stressed. The lady that was going to be doing your make up had arrived early. She was staying at a hotel nearby, but decided to stop over and meet you. There was a ring at the door, and you raced to get it. "Excuse the chaos, we're trying to get ready for everything and it's total hell," you said upon opening the door. Standing before you was the one person you'd never expected to see again. "Wow," you said, grabbing the door for support. The lady smiled at you. "I told you things would work out for the better," she said kindly. "I'm going to be doing your make up for your wedding tomorrow. Do you remember that big fight you and Bam got into a few months ago? You were crying in the rain and thought everything between you was over?" Your face was ghastly white. "Y-yes... And I remember you too. You're the lady that hung over her balcony and told me everything between me and Bam was going to work out. That one day we'd be together forever, no matter how bad our fight was." The lady grinned; she'd obviously remembered you long before you remembered her. "How on earth did we end up booking you out of all of the make up artists around?" you asked her. "This is like a twist of fate or something?" She nodded her head. "Yes, it must be. But I have to get back to my hotel now. I guess I'll be seeing you in two days then." And with that, she left.

You stumbled back to your room, still in utter shock. 'How the hell does someone that you meet one day on a vacation in Switzerland end up doing your make up at your wedding in America.' You couldn't help but wonder. You had no idea how that had happened, but you weren't about to question the paranormal force that was behind all of it. After taking a nice nap, you went to join the boys downstairs. The next evening were yours and Bam's parties and everything was being set up. Bam's was being held at Duffers, while yours was at a bar on the other side of town. The guys were sitting around drinking when you found them. You sat and drank with them until you passed out on the floor along with everyone else. How wonderful it felt to be able to fall off of a stool like the good old days. Not once since you'd met Bam had you gotten that drunk, purely out fear of losing him. Now that you knew he was yours, you could drink with the guys again.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

You awoke the next morning, or afternoon rather, to someone shaking you. Your eyes fluttered open to reveal Bam. That must have been your lucky day, because you had no visible symptoms of a hangover. "Baby, you've only got 3 hours until you and the girls have to leave for your bachelorette party," he said gently. You groaned and sat up. "Haa, you were hammered last night," Raab grinned from his seat atop the table. You flicked him off before turning your attention back to Bam. "I'm gonna go get ready then. See you tonight." He lifted you from the ground and kissed you quickly as you left. You took a nice long shower. And long it was, it took almost an hour. When you got out, you did your make up in the same usual way. You dried your hair quickly and pulled it up into a messy bun. You found a pair of jeans lying in the laundry basket and pulled those on. You completed everything with a T-shirt that said: Fuck You, You Fucking Fuck. "So much for not swearing," you thought, laughing at April and Phil's rule about language when you were younger. Nowadays, they were nearly as bad as the guys were. As you exited the bathroom, you were greeted by Jessica. "We have to leave soon," she said, following you into your room. "We have to be there an hour before the party, and it starts in an hour and a half." You sighed as you pulled on your socks. She handed you your Converse, which you pulled on slowly as well. The two of you ran into Raab as you were leaving. He hugged you. "What the hell is this for?" you laughed as he let you go. He looked up at you as if he were about to say something really deep and meaningful, but he just shrugged.

You and Jessica laughed as you walked out the door. She'd been given a ride over there, so you took your car to the club. "Hello baby," you said as you sat down. Jess looked around. "Please don't tell me you were addressing me?" she said worriedly. You laughed and threw your head back. "Hell no, I was talking to my car!" She breathed a short sigh of relief then began laughing as well. You drove over to the club and told the manager that you were there. Slowly, your friends started arriving. As the night went on, you did all of the things done at a typical bachelorett's party. You had a bit to drink, but not enough that would make driving hard. You loved your Mustang, and there was no way you were going to drive it unless you were definitely sober enough to drive. You figured you were good enough and you, followed by Jess, climbed in. Jess was staying at Castle Bam that night to help with the wedding in the morning. "You can't sleep with Bam tonight," she pointed out as you were pulling onto your road. "Shit that sucks. Damn these wedding superstitions suck," you grumbled. She laughed. You both climbed out of your car and headed for the house. Bam's party must have still been in full swing, because there wasn't any noise coming from the house whatsoever. You parted ways at the top of the stairs. You slept in your own room, while Jess slept in Dunn's.

The next morning, Jessica was shaking you awake. You groaned, but sat up. There were already people setting things up in your room. That was just slightly weird to wake up to. She pushed you out of your bed and towards the shower. You took a quick shower and headed straight back to your room. One lady began on your hair, while the lady you knew begun your makeup. Jessica was running around, making sure all of the other girls were done, or close. She came back and reported that the last girl was getting her hair done as you spoke. She also said that everything was set up for the ceremony and reception. You breathed a sigh of relief as the ladies finished with you. You were handed your dress and you slipped it on carefully. There was a knock at the door, indicating that the wedding was starting shortly. The girls lead you downstairs and outside. They put you in your spot and you were instructed to stand still until further notice. Raab came by a few moments later with a single black rose. He thrusted it at you before zipping away. He returned about 15 minutes later. He held out his arm for you. "We're walking down the aisle together?" you asked him. He nodded his head and pulled you slightly. You felt your stomach tighten as the music began. "Here we go," Raab said softly as he began walking towards Bam.

Suddenly, you and Raab broke into the 'Aaron and Dan walk.' This was when two people were linked at the arms and took large steps, bending their legs, which made their asse's stick out like ducks. You did this walk the entire way down the aisle, earning many laughs from the people in attendance. Once you reached the altar, Raab let you go and joined the guys behind Bam. You had a beautiful room for the wedding, and you couldn't have been happier with all of the selections that had been made for the decor. The preacher went through the vows, ending in his infamous lines. "Do you, Brandon Cole Margera take Rebecca Raab to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Bam smiled down at you, "hell yeah I do." You giggled. "And do you, Rebecca Raab take Brandon Cole Margera to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," you said softly. "Put some enthusiasm in it baby," Bam said, kissing your forehead gently. "And with the power invested in me by the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Bam, kiss your bride." Bam put his finger to his chin, as if in thought for a moment. Seconds later, he took you in his arms and kissed you passionately. "I love you Bea," he whispered as he pulled away from you. Out of no where, he scooped you up and ran out of the make shift church with you. The guys followed, pelting you and him with cooked rice.

A piece stuck to your forehead. "YOU MORONS!" You yelled over your shoulder, "you're supposed to TOSS uncooked rice!" They looked at each other, then to Rake who had a very guilty look on his face. He shrugged and continued throwing rice at the two of you. Bam carried you to his Lamborghini as the pair of you had to got here to sign all the paperwork. He set you down on the drivers side and he slid into the car. You slid across the hood and actually landed on your feet. You slid into the passengers seat and Bam slid the key into its spot. Within an hour, you were on your way back to the reception that was being held in the Pirate Bar back at Castle Bam. The car slid into the driveway and you and Bam dashed out. "We're like Bonnie and Clyde," you giggled. Bam agreed and took your hand. He dragged you around the house and into the back door. Can I get you something to drink, Mrs. Margera, he asked, putting extra emphasis on the Mrs. Margera part. You shook your head, "no thank you. Mr. Margera." "Hey! That's my dad! I'm Bam!" You laughed, but had to agree. "Fine, then Mrs. Margera is your mother. I'm Bea." "Actually, my moms Ape, but whatever," he laughed. You laughed as well, until he thought of something. "Mrs. Margera isn't _my_ mom, she's yours too!" You had to agree with Bam on this one.

Just as you were finishing your conversation, the guys came in. "Hey," you greeted them happily. You hugged each one of them, saving Raab for last. "Thanks," you whispered in his ear. He shook his head and kissed your cheek. April came in next, complete with her digital camera. "I want pictures," she warned you. Bam grabbed you by the waist and pulled you closer to him. "Pictures, us, now, Ape," he said as if he were primitive. She laughed and took a few pictures of you. She then took one of each of the guys. "I want one of Bea and Raab," she said, pointing to where she wanted you to stand. After she'd filled up the entire memory card, she left to go upload them to the computer. "Those will be nice," Dunn said, trying to make conversation. Everyone nodded. "WHAT'S WITH THE BOREDOM, LETS GET DRUNK!" Rake all of a sudden yelled. Everyone joined in his celebration and begun passing around a bottle of Vodka. "Where's the rest of the wedding party," you asked after you'd taken a drink. Everyone looked around, then shrugged. "I'll bet Phil and Vito took them to some friggin wing joint and wont let them go until they've eaten the place outta food" Bam laughed. The rest of you laughed to, remembering the time that that actually did happen. "That would be great," Raab laughed. As the night went on, everyone got drunker and drunker. Around midnight, Bam pulled you away from the group. "I just wanted to tell you how happy you made me today," he said softly. You put your hand to his cheek. "I love you Rebecca Margera," he said, putting his hands on your hips. "I love you too, Bam Margera" you said, leaning in to kiss him.

Your lips met in a fiery kiss filled with passion. "Lets go upstairs" Bam suggested as a mischievous grin spread across his face. You didn't have to ask what for but whispered one word in Bam's ear "Okay". You both slipped through the pirate bar, past the boys how were too busy drinking to even notice you both, hell you could have been Mr. & Mrs Santa Clause and they would have tried to sit on you lap and tell you want they wanted for Christmas, and started up the stairs. As you reached the bedroom door, Bam grabbed you from behind and picked you up he kicked his bedroom door open and carried you to the bed, softly setting you down on it. He walked over and locked the door then got onto the bed with you. He started kissing you, his tongue pleading for entrance, you gave in. How long you spent together you don't know but all you know is you both fell back panting, your sets of clothes on the floor in a pile, and you were both grinning from ear to ear. You turned to Bam and he pulled you close "I love you" he said softly, "I love you too" you whispered back. He kissed the top of your forehead and slowly you fell asleep in each others arms, thinking how lucky you were and how you were never gonna forget this day for the rest of your life.


	47. Epilogue

Epilogue

You and Bam led an extremely happy life together. You had two beautiful daughters, which you named Katie and Beth. Each member of Bam's crew got married, and each had children. They, and their new families, didn't move out of Castle Bam. Together, for the next 60 years, you all lead the perfect lives. Slowly, you all died of old age. Ryan was the first to go sadly. Followed shortly after by Dico, then Raab, your beloved Bam, Rake, and you were the last to pass on. Throughout your life, you helped many children become interested in music, something that you'd always wanted to do. Bam never left his sense of adventure, or his craziness. Up until his dyeing days, he was just as wild as the day you met him. Even when they were old and grey, the guys had water balloon fights. You did have a beautiful granddaughter, Olivia. You and Bam led the perfect life, and you were convinced that all of the suffering you did throughout it was worth it. Nothing was better than being with Bam Margera, your sweet 666.


End file.
